El amor duele
by Richie3f
Summary: Tras haber vivido un tiempo con las diamantes Spinel descubre que no es la vida que quiere y decide volver a la Tierra para poder vivir con Steven, con el tiempo descubre que esta enamorada de el pero este no le corresponde los sentimientos, es entonces que ella se da a la tarea de hacer TODO lo que sea necesario para que Steven sea solo de ella.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos, después de tantos años estoy de regreso con una nueva historia enfocada en Steven Universe en el ship de Steven x Spinel, pero esta no será la clásica historia de amor entre ellos dos ya que tomará un rumbo un tanto diferente.**

**Aquí les dejo ejemplos de cómo manejare los diálogos en la historia**

"Texto" - Susurros

"_Texto"_ – Pensamientos

"Texto" - Diálogos

**Espero que disfruten la historia **

Capítulo 1

En el viejo cuarto de Diamante Rosa se encontraba una gema que estaba sentada en la ventana observando el paisaje con total aburrimiento, se trataba de Spinel que tras los sucesos que ocurrieron en a Tierra acepto ir a vivir con las diamantes para así tener una segunda oportunidad que para su mala suerte no era como ella esperaba.

Ella no llevaba su ropa usual ya que las diamantes le habían pedido, o más bien obligado, que usara las ropas originales de diamante Rosa, además de que la hacia sentir incomoda le dificultaba mucho el poder moverse ya que estaba bastante ajustada y casi ni se podía estirar. La ropa no era el único inconveniente ya que cuando se mudo con las diamantes creyó que su misión sería la de divertirlas con todo su repertorio, estaba totalmente equivocada, lo que las diamantes en realidad quería era que ella reemplazara a diamante Rosa ya que Steven se negaba a hacerlo.

"Steven" desde que regreso al planeta madre Spinel no podía dejar de pensar en aquel humano que le mostro compasión a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho a él, a sus amigas y a su planeta. El humano que después de ser abandonada por diamante es el único que la ha tratado bien, el único que hacía que sintiera un cosquilleo en su estomago cada vez que lo recordaba.

Mientras Spinel seguía absorbida en sus pensamientos la puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a Perla Rosa "Spinel las diamantes solicitan su presencia"

"En seguida voy" tras decir eso Perla se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de ella _"Genial ahora que quieren de mi_" con mala gana Spinel se puso de pie y camino hacia su puerta para abrirla no sin antes voltear a ver el cuarto "_Todo esto es tu culpa" _susurro al borde de las lágrimas pero logro contenerse, cerro la puerta y se puso en camino al salón principal donde las diamantes la estaban esperando sentadas cada una en su respectivo trono

"Hola Spinel ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?" dijo diamante amarillo mientras bajaba su mano para que Spinel se subiera en ella y poder levantarla

"Me encuentro de maravilla mis diamantes" dijo Spinel mientras juntaba sus manos en frente ella y ponía una sonrisa muy forzada que para su suerte ninguna de ellas se percato

"Has vivido aquí durante cuatro meses ¿ya te acostumbraste?" pregunto diamante azul acercando su cara a la mano de diamante amarillo donde sostenía a Spinel "Claro que si mis diamantes y no podría pedir una mejor vida" "Cuanto me alegro de oír eso"

"Por favor querida no es necesario que nos hables con tanta formalidad, después de todo eres una de nosotras" dijo diamante blanco con una cara muy alegre "jeje si… una de ustedes" Spinel bajo su cabeza para mirar el suelo que estaba a metros de ella "_una de ustedes_"

"¿Dijiste algo?" diamante amarillo alcanzo a escuchar que Spinel susurro algo pero no lo que dijo haciendo que la pequeña gema rosa se pusiera nerviosa "Dije que… como me alegra que me… vean de ese modo" Spinel volvió a poner su sonrisa que de alguna manera las diamantes no se daban cuenta que era totalmente forzada

"¿Y para que me hablaron?" la pequeña gema aun no sabía porque las diamantes habían solicitado su presencia si ya las había visto hace unas horas "Oh cierto casi se me olvida, Steven llamó hace poco y pregunto como te encontrabas" Tan solo escuchar ese nombre hizo que Spinel se sonrojara un poco y que el cosquilleo de su estomago volviera "¿Pregunto por mí? No me ha olvidado" por primera vez en meses Spinel puso una sonrisa de verdad

"Le dijimos que estabas bien pero insistió en hablar contigo así que lo pusimos en espera y te llamamos" ¿Eso estaba pasando de verdad? ¿Steven estaba tan preocupado que insistió en hablar con ella? Esos pensamientos hicieron que Spinel entrara en una especie de transe

"Querida ¿estas bien?" diamante blanco se preocupo un poco de que la pequeña gema rosada se había quedado inmóvil y con la vista totalmente perdida, no fue hasta que diamante amarillo sacudió un poco su mano en donde ella se encontraba de pie que salió de su trance "Ah que como"

"Te quedaste paralizada por unos momentos" dijo diamante azul que su cara mostraba un poco de preocupación "Lo siento es que me quede absorbida por mis pensamientos, entonces ¿Steven quiere hablar conmigo"

"Así es, te está esperando en el comunicador de atrás" diamante blanco señalo con su mano el pequeño comunicador que se encontraba detrás de los tronos y donde se veía claramente la imagen de Steven proyectada que estaba esperando a que alguien hablara con el "Mejor no lo hago esperar"

Spinel se estiro para alcanzar el comunicador y mientras hacía eso un montón de preguntas se empezaron a formar en su cabeza "¿Por qué querrá hablar conmigo? ¿Le diré la verdad de que no me siento a gusto viviendo aquí? ¿Y si me pide que valla a vivir con el?" Esa ultima pregunta hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran mucho pero ella simplemente no sabía porque ya que el concepto del amor no es muy conocido para las gemas

La pequeña gema no se dio de que ya había llegado al comunicador y que ya estaba en frente de él, al ver a Steven que estaba viendo algo en su teléfono por el otro lado del comunicador se quedó paralizada, ¿era imaginación suya o Steven se veía más atractivo que la primera vez que lo vio? Ella quería decir algo pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca

Se quedo por varios minutos hasta que Steven por fin volteo a ver el comunicador y vio que Spinel estaba del otro lado "Spinel que bueno volver a hablar contigo" él se veía muy feliz de volver a hablar con ella lo que hizo que se le dificultara aún más el poder decir algo, se quedó así por otro par de minutos hasta que Steven volvió a hablar "¿Esta cosa esta funcionando"

Ella se dio cuenta que solo estaba haciendo perder el tiempo al humano, así que tomo una gran bocanada de aire y exhalo para así poder relajarse y por fin poder decir algo "Hola Steven"

**Aquí llegamos al final del primer capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo y esperen el segundo capítulo.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Problemas en el paraíso

**Capítulo 2: Problemas en el paraíso **

"Hola Steven" Spinel por fin pudo decir esas palabras "Hola Spinel, creí que esta cosa se había estropeado" ella no pudo evitar reírse un poco por el comentario del humano y fue hasta ese momento que se preguntó algo "_¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que me reí?_" solo basto ese pensamiento para que su sonrisa se borrara de inmediato, Steven se percato de esto y se preocupo

"¿Oye estas bien?" Spinel no quería preocupar a Steven así que volvió a poner su sonrisa forzada "Estoy muy bien" a diferencia de las diamantes el humano se percató fácilmente de que se trataba de una sonrisa falsa "¿Estas segura? Porque tu sonrisa no me parece muy convincente" fue ahí que el humano se percato de que ella estaba vistiendo la misma ropa que diamante rosa usaba "¿Por qué estas vestida igual que mi mamá?"

"Porque… porque" ya no sabía que decir y fue en ese momento que Spinel se terminó de quebrar y ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas llorando?" no pudo evitar preocuparse al ver como Spinel estaba llorando, en una situación así la hubiera abrazado para que ella pudiera desahogarse en sus brazos pero al estar a años luz de distancia lo único que podía hacer era mirar lo cual hacía que se sintiera frustrado

"No me siento bien" ella lo dijo en una voz tan baja que solo ella pudo escuchar "¿Qué dijiste?" Aunque Steven no pudo escucharla pudo ver que había movido sus labios, por alguna razón Spinel sintió que ya no podía guardar mas sus sentimientos y que era el momento de decirle a alguien el como se sentía en ese lugar y ese alguien resulto ser Steven

"No me siento para nada bien" sus palabras estaban acompañadas de lagrimas que no dejaban de recorrer su rostro, sus piernas estaban temblando que apenas podía mantenerse de pie "me siento horrible viviendo aquí, no me dejan hacer bromas, jugar o siquiera salir del palacio" no pudo mantenerse mas de pie y cayo de rodillas frente al comunicador, se estaba sosteniendo con sus brazos estirados al piso mientras sus lágrimas caían directamente sobre el "desde que llegue lo único que he hecho es actuar como una diamante, ellas nunca se interesaron en mí y lo único que querían era que reemplazara a diamante rosa por el simple hecho de que fui su compañera, por eso estoy usando esta horrible ropa" en ese momento sus manos se convirtieron en puños y su voz se comenzó a llenar de rabia "A pesar de todos estos años ella sigue encontrando el modo de arruinarme la vida"

Steven no sabía que decir, nuevamente su madre estaba causándole problemas a alguien mas y a pesar de que no era de manera directa si tenía mucho que ver en eso, sabía que tenía que hacer algo para poder ayudarla pero ¿qué? Era obvio que si seguía viviendo ahí terminaría sufriendo aun mas y el no quería eso, ella ya había sufrido lo suficiente en toda su vida.

"¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?" la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Steven "¿acaso hice algo tan horrible que ahora debo pagar las consecuencias por el resto de mi vida?

Al humano se le vino a la mente lo que ocurrió hace unos meses en la Tierra pero sabía que si se lo mencionaba solo haría que ella se sintiera aun peor y era lo que menos quería

Fue entonces que a Steven se le vino una idea a su cabeza "¡Lo tengo!" grito con tanta fuerza que asusto a Spinel quien seguía llorando en el piso "Se como hacer que te sientas mejor" la gema rosada por fin dejo de llorar y puso una cara de intriga ante las palabras del humano "¿Por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo?"

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿acaso el humano le había sugerido que fuera a vivir con él? Spinel no lograba procesar las palabras que había escuchado y solo se quedó en trance mientras observaba el comunicador aun de rodillas "¿Qué?"

"Dije que vinieras a vivir conmigo, si estas tan infeliz con las diamantes no puedes seguir ahí, así que mejor ven a la Tierra donde podrás hacer lo que quieras" esas palabras hicieron que Spinel no solo se sonrojara un poco sino que también se llenara de esperanza ¿Acaso algún ser divino se apiado de ella y mando a un caballero de armadura brillante a rescatarla? ¿será que por fin ella podrá tener su propio felices por siempre? "Pero… ellas no me dejaran irme"

Si no la dejaban salir del palacio entonces era menos probable que pudiera irse del planeta madre "Quieren que me quede aquí el resto de la eternidad" su voz se estaba volviendo a quebrar al pronunciar esa frase, definitivamente las diamantes serían un inconveniente para su plan de mudarse "¿Y que tal si les digo que solo quiero que vengas de visita por unos días hasta que se me ocurra algo?"

"¿De visita?" Spinel no comprendía el plan de Steven "Así es, les diré que quiero que vengas por unos cuantos días para que veas como quedo la ciudad ahora que fue reconstruida" "Pero ¿y cuando ellas quieran que vuelva?" "No te preocupes, se me ocurrirá algo para convencerlas de que te quedes"

El plan era tan simple que muchas cosas podían pasar y arruinarlo, sin embargo, era lo único que tenía "Confía en mi" las palabras no dejaban de resonar en la cabeza de Spinel "¿_En verdad puedo confiar en él y en su plan?_" ella ya lo había hecho y las cosas no resultaron tan bien como lo esperaba, se quedo pensando por varios minutos hasta que por fin tuvo una respuesta

"Está bien… co-confío en ti" Su respuesta hizo que Steven se pusiera muy feliz "No lo lamentaras te lo prometo" al ver que el humano puso una gran sonrisa la pequeña gema no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, por alguna razón ver a Steven así le daba una sensación de calidez que nunca había sentido

"Ahora necesito que me pases a las diamantes" Spinel le hizo caso y se estiro lo más que pudo hasta donde estaban los tronos "diamantes, Steven quiere hablar con ustedes" ellas le hicieron caso y se pusieron de pie para ir a donde estaba el comunicador mientras que la gema rosada se puso encima del hombro de amarillo "Dinos Steven ¿Qué necesitas?" dijo diamante blanco mientras se agachaba un poco ya que la pantalla del comunicador estaba a la altura de azul y amarillo

"Quería pedirles un favor" Steven se veía un poco nervioso ya que no sabía si las diamantes aceptarían "por supuesto, lo que sea por ti" dijo azul mientras juntaba sus manos "Quería peguntarles ¿seria posible que Spinel viniera a la Tierra por unos días?" las diamantes no esperaban que Steven les fuera a pedir algo como eso ya que las tres pusieron una cara de sorpresa "¿Cómo dices?" amarillo era la que por fin rompió el silencio

"Verán estuve hablando con Spinel y ya que su primera visita no fue la mejor ella quería volver a la ciudad ahora que fue reconstruida y conocerla" Esa fue la mejor excusa que se le pudo ocurrir a Steven "_Es oficial me quedare aquí para siempre_" Spinel ya se había resignado a que las diamantes rechazarían esa petición tan extraña pero la respuesta de ellas la dejo sorprendida

"No tengo problemas con ella se vaya unos días" azul fue la primera en hablar "yo tampoco" amarillo secundo la petición de Steven "Bueno si esto es algo que Spinel y Steven quieren no veo el por qué deberíamos negárselos" blanco fue la ultima en dar su respuesta

Spinel y Steven se voltearon a ver y ambos pusieron una gran sonrisa al saber que el principio de su plan había sido todo un éxito "¿Y por cuanto tiempo sería?" "Solo serán unos cuantos días" "Me parece perfecto, querida ¿Por qué no vas a empacar de una vez?" "¡De acuerdo!" Spinel se fue a toda velocidad a su cuarto a empacar sus cosas pero justo se dio cuenta que en realidad no tenía nada que guardar, por alguna razón no se puso triste ante ese pensamiento ya que la idea de que por fin se iba de ese lugar la hacía muy feliz

Se asomo por la ventana para darle un último vistazo al planeta madre "¡Hasta nunca planeta aburrido!" grito a todo pulmón sabiendo que no tendría que volver a ese lugar "Hasta nunca ropa horrible" Spinel se arranco la ropa de diamante en un movimiento revelando su antigua ropa original de cuando fue a la Tierra "¡Me siento tan liberada!" Volvió a gritar mientras se estiraba hasta mas no poder ya que no había ninguna ropa que la retuviera

Al volver a su forma salió rápidamente de su cuarto no sin antes voltear a verlo "Y hasta nunca traidora rosa" dicho eso se fue a toda velocidad al salón principal donde las diamantes la estaban esperando en frente del teletransportador "¿Estas lista?" pregunto diamante azul "Mas que lista" "Bueno diviértete y nos veremos en unos días" dijo amarillo y fue cuando Spinel activo el portal para dirigirse a la Tierra donde su caballero de armadura brillante la estaba esperando sin saber las consecuencias que todo esto le traería a él y a su familia

**Aquí termina el segundo capítulo y Steven no sabe en los problemas que se metió por querer ayudar a Spinel **

**Espero que lo disfrutaran y nos estaremos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo**


	3. Capítulo 3: Bienvenida a la Tierra

**Capítulo 3: Bienvenida a la Tierra**

Steven, Perla, Garnet y Amatista estaban en frente del portal esperando a que llegara Spinel, Perla se veía bastante preocupada ya que creía que Steven se precipitó demasiado con que Spinel viviera ahí, Garnet se veía seria y parecía estar lista para sacar sus puños en caso de que algo saliera mal, Steven estaba de pie a unos pocos metros del portal esperando con ansias a que se encendiera mientras que Amatista estaba mas concentrada en su bolsa de frituras

"No estoy muy segura de esto Steven" dijo Perla con una voz donde se podía escuchar su preocupación "¿no crees que debiste consultarnos antes de tomar esa decisión?" "Eso es porque tu no la viste Perla, ella se veía sumamente triste incluso más que cuando me conto su historia en el jardín"

"Steven es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, si el cree que lo mejor para Spinel es vivir aquí con nosotras entonces que así sea" "Si estas tan segura ¿Por qué pareces estar lista para atacar?" Perla cuestiono a Garnet ya que lo que dijo contrastaba con su posición "Siempre es bueno ser precavidos" "¿Y no puedes usar tu visión futura para saber si es buena idea que venga?" "Desde que nos golpeo con el rejuvenecedor mi visión no ha funcionado"

"Por favor es obvio que Steven y Perla están exagerando" la atención de todos se fijó en Amatista que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada "¿A que te refieres con que exageramos?" Perla se sentía un poco ofendida por lo que había dicho "En primera Steven esta dramatizando todo de nuevo, estoy segura qué Spinel solo se sentía un poco asfixiada por tanta atención de los diamantes" "Oye yo nunca he dramatizado" las tres gemas voltearon a ver a Steven con cara de ¿En serio? "Bueno tal vez antes lo hacía pero ahora no"

"Y por el lado de Perla ella esta actuando sobreprotectora de nuevo como si Spinel nos fuera a eliminar a todas una por una para quedarse sola con el" antes de que Perla pudiera contestarle el portal se ilumino haciéndoles saber que Spinel ya había llegado

"¡Ya llegó!" Steven corrió al portal para quedar a unos centímetros de el "¡Bienvenida a la…!" antes de que el humano pudiera terminar su frase sintió como algo lo había empujado con tanta fuerza que lo alejo unos metros del portal, Garnet fue la primera en actuar al sacar sus puños y corrió a ayudar a Steven pero se detuvo rápidamente al ver la escena

(Unos minutos antes con Spinel)

"Bueno diviértete y nos veremos en unos días" eso fue lo ultimo que escucho Spinel antes de activar el portal y salir de ahí "No puedo creer que por fin sali de ese horrible lugar" la última vez que se sintió tan feliz fue antes de ser abandonada por Diamante Rosa hace 6000 años "No más labores de diamante, no más ropa incomoda" la gema rosada comenzó a enumerar todas las cosas con sus dedos "Podré hacer bromas cuando quiera, podre conocer gente nueva, podre pasar tiempo con Steven…"

En ese momento dejo de contar las cosas y solo pudo pensar en Steven y en todo lo que ha hecho por ella en cuestión de meses, escucho su triste historia de traición y comprendió como se sentía, la perdonó a pesar de casi matarlo a el y destruir a la Tierra, en su combate solo se defendió y nunca trato de lastimarla, le ayudo a tener una segunda oportunidad en la vida (que no salió nada bien) y nuevamente la estaba ayudando al invitarla a la Tierra

En toda su existencia nunca nadie le había mostrado tanta compasión y afecto como Steven, él era el único que se preocupaba por ella y que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla aun si eso significaba tener que hacerle frente a las Diamantes, él era su héroe

Sin darse cuenta todos esos pensamientos hicieron que su cara se pusiera roja, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas, sentía una sensación de cosquillas en su estómago y en su pecho sentía que su corazón iba a estallar, ¿Por qué sentía todo eso? ¿acaso Steven era el responsable de que su cuerpo experimentara todas esas extrañas sensaciones?

"Tengo que averiguar si en la Tierra tiene un concepto para todo esto que siento" cuando Spinel se dio cuenta ya estaba por llegar a la Tierra y se puso muy nerviosa "Por mis estrellas ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" Era obvio que aparte de Steven las otras gemas la estarían esperando "¿y si aun me perdonan por lo que hice?" esa pregunta hizo que se pusiera aún más nerviosa y comenzó a hiperventilarse

"¿Tienes que calmarte!" Spinel se grito a si misma y se abofeteo un par de veces para relajarse lo cual funciono un poco "Muy bien esto es lo que harás, llegarás a la Tierra, saludaras a todos y les agradecerás por haberte invitado" tras decirse eso ya se había relajado mas y se preparo para su llegada "Puedes hacerlo"

Cuando sintió que sus pies estaban tocando el portal de la Tierra lo primero que escucho fue a alguien decir "¡Ya llego!" En ese momento supo que se trataba de Steven y pudo ver como su silueta se acercaba al portal y fue cuando toda su presentación se vino abajo

El estar en frente de su salvador hizo que todo pensamiento racional se desvaneciera y actuara por instinto "Bienvenida a la…" no dejó que el humano terminara su frase ya que en un santiamén se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que terminaron unos cuantos metros de distancia del portal

"_¿Qué es esta sensación tan hermosa?_" Spinel estaba sintiendo una calidez que nunca había sentido, ella ya había abrazado a muchas personas antes pero el hacerlo con Steven se sentía muy diferente, esa simple sensación hizo que comenzara a llorar de alegría y que apretara su abrazo

Las tres gemas que estaban rodeando a Steven y Spinel estaban sin palabras ante tal escena, la gema que tenía sed de venganza, que había tratado de destruirlo todo y que las había formateado estaba abrazando a Steven en el piso mientras lloraba

"Gracias… gracias" sus palabras apenas eran entendibles ya que además de hablar muy bajo su voz quebrada por llorar no ayudaba en absoluto, el humano comprendió la situación y devolvió el abrazo haciendo que la sensación de calidez en la gema rosada se incrementara

"Bienvenida a la Tierra"

**Y aquí termina el capítulo 3, en serio estoy disfrutando de escribir esta historia y espero que ustedes disfruten leerla. Me tardaré un poco con el siguiente capítulo ya que se vienen mis entregas pero en cuanto tenga tiempo la seguiré porque apenas vamos empezando, en fin nos estaremos leyendo **

**Richie3f fuera**


	4. Capítulo 4: Una nueva promesa

**Capítulo 4: Una nueva promesa**

Tras la conmovedora llegada de Spinel y de su largo abrazo con Steven todos se fueron al vestíbulo de la casa, la gema y el humano estaban sentados en sillón, Amatista estaba en una silla separada, Garnet estaba de pie recargada en una de las paredes y Perla estaba en la cocina preparando un té para que Spinel se pudiera relajar

"Viejo parece que Steven no estaba exagerando esta vez" dijo Amatista con una cara de sorpresa al ver lo agradecida que estaba Spinel de poder estar ahí, Perla había terminado de preparar el té y fue con Spinel para dárselo "Aquí tienes pero ten cuidado porque está un poco caliente" "Gracias" la gema rosada tomo la taza y se le quedo viendo "¿Qué es esto?" "Se llama té y cuando lo bebes te ayuda a relajarte cuando estas tensa o triste" "Gracias" le soplo a la taza y le dio un pequeño sorbo

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" pregunto Steven que se veía que era el más preocupado de todos "Si un poco" todos guardaron silencio mientras Spinel tomaba un poco mas del té, Perla fue la primera en volver a hablar "Bueno… Steven nos dijo que tu situación en el Planeta Madre no era la mejor y que por eso te invitó"

Spinel sabía que le preguntarían acerca de su situación pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera algo incomoda hablando de ello "Fue algo… muy difícil… me sentía como… si fuera su prisionera" su voz se estaba empezando a quebrar mientras se formaban las lagrimas en sus ojos, al darse cuenta de esto Steven tomo su mano "Tranquila, no tienes que decirles si no te sientes a gusto" el suave contacto de la mano del humano hicieron que la gema se ruborizara un poco y se volvió a calmar

Las gemas se percataron que hablar del tema era algo muy delicado y con la mirada acordaron entre ellas que no volverían a mencionar nada de eso hasta que Spinel lo decidiera "Bueno cambiando de tema creo que lo primero que deberíamos decidir es donde te quedaras" dijo Garnet mientras que todos se daban cuenta que nunca habían pensado en eso hasta ese momento.

"Rayos no lo había pensado" al haberse apresurado en traer a Spinel a la Tierra Steven nunca pensó en los detalles de su plan como cual sería el cuarto donde se quedaría "Supongo que puedes quedarte en mi cuarto" todos reaccionaron de maneras diferentes, Perla puso una cara de sorpresa, Amatista puso una sonrisa pícara, Garnet se quedo seria y Spinel se volvió a ruborizar "¿Qué?" pregunto la gema quien estaba más confundida que todas juntas "Steven ¿estas seguro de eso?" Perla cuestiono la idea del humano por parecer que se estaba precipitando nuevamente

Eso hizo que Spinel volteara a ver a Perla con una mirada de disgusto, cuando Perla volteo a verla aparto la mirada de inmediato para que no se diera cuenta "Se que parece algo apresurado pero Spinel es mi responsabilidad y quiero asegurarme qué se sienta bien estando aquí" "Pero…"

Antes de que Perla pudiera decir otra cosa Garnet la detuvo "Si alguien sabe como hacer que una persona se sienta bienvenida y como si fuera su propia casa es Steven, Spinel se quedara donde el diga" Perla estaba a punto de decir algo pero vio que Amatista le estaba haciendo señas de que mejor se quedara callada y le hizo caso

"Pues esta decidido, te quedaras en mi cuarto" mas tardo Steven en decir eso que Spinel en comenzar a celebrar "¡Siiiiiii!" grito a todo pulmón y de inmediato convirtió sus piernas en un resorte y se puso a brincar por toda la casa como si hubiera ganado la lotería "¡Me quedare con Steven!" sus rebotes eran tan fuertes que toda la casa estaba temblando

"Garnet en serio pienso que esto es una mala idea" Perla seguía preocupada de que algo saliera mal "Jajaja de que estas hablando si se ve muy feliz y esto es muy gracioso" Amatista solo se estaba riendo de como Spinel estaba reaccionando a la noticia y de como ya varias cosas se habían caído de sus lugares "Perla mira a esa gema y dime si crees que es capaz de hacer algo que lastimara a Steven" ambas voltearon a ver a la gema rosada que por fin había dejado de rebotar y estaba en frente del humano sosteniendo sus manos y diciendo múltiples veces gracias

Perla se detuvo un momento a pensar si aquella gema de verdad sería un peligro para todos, Steven y Spinel estaban dando brincos tomados de la mano mientras gritaban juntos "¡Pijamada, pijamada!" no pudo evitar conmoverse por tal escena ya que parecían dos niños pequeños "No" "¿Qué dijiste?" Garnet hizo que Perla repitiera su respuesta ya que nadie la escucho "No, no me parece que sea una amenaza" "Eso creí"

Las tres se quedaron viendo a la tierna pareja dar brincos hasta que Spinel se detuvo y le pregunto a Steven "¿Qué es una pijamada?"

(Durante la noche)

Las gemas ya se habían ido a sus habitaciones mientras que Steven y Spinel estaban sentados en la cama del humano viendo una película de acción rodeados de tazones de palomitas y gaseosas, la gema rosada estaba totalmente enfocada en la película ya que nunca había visto algo igual "¿Cómo dices que se llama esto?" pregunto sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla mientras sus pupilas tenían forma de estrella "Se llama Espada Solitaria, es una de mis sagas de películas favoritas" "¿Me estas diciendo que hay más?" "Hay otras 9 películas y cada una mejor que la anterior" la gema estiro su cuello para poner su cara en frente de la del humano "Dime que las veremos todas" "Te lo prometo" ella puso una gran sonrisa y regreso su cabeza a su lugar para continuar viendo la película

Después de haber visto 3 películas a Steven ya le estaba ganando el sueño y decidió que hora de dormir "Ojalá pudiera quedarme despierto como las gemas pero ya es hora de me vaya a dormir" "¿Qué es dormir?" "Cierto tu aun no conoces eso, dame un momento" el humano Spinelse iba a empezar a desvestir pero se dio cuenta que Spinel lo estaba observando "¿Te importaría voltearte en lo que me cambio?" "Oh si claro"

Spinel se volteo y Steven continuo en desvestirse, ella no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y volteo a ver al humano, en cuanto puso sus ojos sobre el no pudo apartar la mirada de aquel cuerpo que se le estaban empezando a marcar los músculos, para ella eso fue todo un espectáculo digno de las diamantes, cuando termino de ponerse su pijama ella aparto rápidamente la mirada para que Steven no se diera cuenta que lo observó y su cara estaba totalmente roja

"Veras, dormir es cuando alguien descansa para reponer sus energías" Spinel solo se quedo con una cara de intriga al no tener idea de lo que hablaba "creo que mejor te lo explico mañana cuando no este cansado" Steven se acostó en su cama y se tapo con sus sabanas "puedes hacer lo que quieras hasta mañana" apago sus luces y se acomodo para quedarse dormido de inmediato

Spinel se quedo parada ahí sin saber que hacer, se puso a dar vueltas en el cuarto viendo todo o que había hasta que escucho un ruido, se trataba de perla que estaba entrando a la habitación "¿Qué haces aquí?" Perla se asusto ante la pregunta "Spinel, olvide por completo que estabas aquí" se veía que estaba muy nerviosa ya que no se le ocurría ninguna excusa y no tuvo otra opción mas que decir la verdad "lo que pasa es que me gusta ver dormir a Steven"

Spinel solo puso una cara de que no entendía de lo que hablaba por lo que Perla empezó a retirarse lentamente de reversa "Creo que… mejor me voy" cuando se retiro del cuarto la gema rosada se acerco a la cama de Steven y se quedó observándolo "No entiendo como alguien podría disfrutar de ver a otra persona haciendo eso de dormir" antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta ya no podía apartar la mirada

Pasaron varios minutos así hasta que Spinel comenzó a hablar "Querido Steven…" lo decía mientras acariciaba el cabello del humano "te vez tan tranquilo y guapo" sus pupilas habían tomado la forma de corazones "Tu haces lo que sea con tal de verme feliz" Sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas "A partir de este momento no dejare que nada ni NADIE nos separe" al terminar de decir eso puso una sonrisa enorme que asustaría a cualquiera

"Lo prometo"

**Aquí termina el capítulo 4, las cosas se están empezando a poner interesantes y Spinel comienza a revelar su verdadera naturaleza, y como ya terminé mis exámenes ahora tengo más tiempo para escribir.**

**Esperen con ansias el siguiente capitulo y nos estaremos leyendo después **

**Richie3f fuera**


	5. Capítulo 5: Un nuevo peligro

**Capítulo 5: Un nuevo peligro**

El sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte, las tiendas de Ciudad Playa se estaban abriendo para comenzar un nuevo día de ventas, los juegos del parque de diversiones se estaban encendiendo y en la casa de los Universe todo esto significaba que la nueva vida de una gema estaba a punto de comenzar

A Steven le estaban llegando los rayos del sol en la cara por lo que comenzó a despertarse poco a poco, al comenzar a abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue una silueta en frente de él "_¿Qué es eso?_" cuando ya vio mejor se dio cuenta que se trataba de Spinel quien estaba de pie en frente de la cama "¡AAAHHH!" el humano se asustó de ver a la gema parada tan cerca de él, su grito hizo que la gema también lo hiciera "¡AAAHHH!" ambos gritaron hasta que el humano se cayó de la cama

"Por mis estrellas ¿estas bien?" Spinel se preocupo de que Steven se cayera de espaldas "tranquila estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe en la cabeza" contesto mientras se sobaba la parte en donde se había golpeado "Lo siento mucho" dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas de la vergüenza "no tienes que disculparte, no era tu intención"

Steven ya se había levantado del piso y se comenzó a estirar "Pero ¿por qué estabas enfrente de mi cama?" Spinel no quería decirle la verdad pero por alguna razón no era capaz de mentirle "me quede viéndote mientras dormías" por alguna razón al humano no le sorprendió mucho oír esa respuesta y aunque ya suponía el porqué, tenía que preguntarle para estar seguro "¿Y puedo saber por qué lo hacías?" la gema solo desvió la mirada ya que tenía vergüenza de responder "Por que me gusto verte dormir"

"_Genial primero Perla luego León y ahora Spinel" _Steven no estaba muy contento de que cada vez fueran mas los individuos que se le quedaban viendo mientras dormía "¿Hay algún problema con eso? Porque si lo hay puedo dejar de hacerlo" el humano le iba a decir que no lo volviera a hacer pero recordó que en el Planeta Madre también la restringían de hacer las cosas que le gustaban así que no tuvo el valor de negárselo "No hay ningún problema con eso, solo avísame las noches que lo harás"

Steven volteó a ver la hora y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 10:00 "Será mejor que nos demos prisa" abrió su cajón para sacar prendas limpias y se dirigió al baño "¿Para qué?" Spinel estaba siguiendo al humano muy de cerca "Si queremos recorrer toda la Ciudad tenemos que salir lo antes posible para poder verlo todo" la gema no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando "¿Recorrer la ciudad?" ella estiró su brazo para darle la forma de un signo de interrogación "Si vas a quedarte a vivir aquí lo mejor será que conozcas la ciudad y quien mejor para guiarte que el mismo Steven Universe" lo dijo con orgullo mientras se apuntaba a si mismo con su pulgar

"Me gusta la idea" Spinel estaba muy feliz de escuchar eso y se puso a aplaudir ante la idea de Steven "Pero antes tengo que prepararme" ya habían llegado al baño, cuando abrió la puerta y se dispuso a entrar vio que la gema también lo iba a hacer "Lo siento Spinel pero en este cuarto necesito privacidad" dijo mientras la detenía de entrar con sus manos "¿Por qué no puedo entrar?" le sorprendió que por primera vez el no la dejara acompañarlo "Porque en este cuarto es donde hago algunas necesidades humanas que no deberías ver"

Spinel se quedo con una cara de entender a que se refería "Te lo explicare después solo espérame afuera hasta que termine ¿sí?" aunque ella seguía sin entender a que se refería, le hizo caso ya que no quería molestar a Steven "Esta bien" el humano cerro la puerta y ella se fue a los sillones a sentarse ya esperar a que el humano saliera del baño, mientras hacia eso la puerta de la casa se abrió y entro Greg

Greg se sorprendió de ver a Spinel ahí ya que el no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando "Uhm hola" saludo de manera algo incomoda ya que se trataba de la gema que casi destruye la Tierra, ella devolvió el saludo mientras se encogía de hombros sin decir nada ya que también se sentía incomoda frente a el "Tu eres Spinel ¿verdad?" ella contestó moviendo su cabeza aun si decir nada "Perdón si sueno brusco pero ¿qué haces aquí?"

Ella le quería responder pero su vergüenza no le dejaba decir una palabra y solo se quedo sentada ahí mirando el piso "¿Steven esta aquí?" Spinel solo volteo a ver la puerta del baño para darle a entender a Greg que Steven se encontraba dentro "Ya veo, ¿te molesta si me siento a esperarlo?" la gema movió su cabeza a los lados para indicarle que no había ningún problema, el se sentó en el mismo sillón que ella solo que al otro borde de este

La habitación se había llenado de un silencio incomodo y ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, ni siquiera se volteaban a ver, fue hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió que el silencio fue interrumpido "Nada como tomar una ducha en la mañana" Steven ya tenía puesta su ropa del día y estaba listo para partir pero cundo volteo a ver el sillón se dio cuenta que su papá estaba ahí junto con Spinel y que ninguno de los dos se la estaban pasando bien

"Hola papá, veo que ya conociste a Spinel" Steven trato de salvar la situación pero era obvio que no tuvo éxito ya que nadie decía nada "Creo que será mejor que te diga lo que esta pasando" el humano se sentó entre Greg y Spinel "¿Esta bien si le cuento todo?" era obvio que no quería decirle nada a su papá sin el consentimiento de la gema al tratarse de un asunto delicado, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió a contar la historia

La cara de Greg se tornaba triste conforme iba escuchando la historia mientras que a Spinel se le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas "Viejo eso si es duro, nadie se merece eso" Steven le dio un pañuelo a Spinel para que ella se pudiera secar sus lágrimas "Después de escuchar eso no tengo ningún problema con que te quedes" el se estaba dirigiendo a ella que mientras se secaba las lágrimas por fin le respondió con palabras "Gracias"

"Y dime ¿Qué tiene planeado para hoy?" Greg tenía curiosidad de lo que harían "Tengo planeado llevarla a la ciudad para que la conozca" dijo Steven mientras tomaba a Spinel del hombro haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco "Bueno en ese caso que se diviertan" el humano se puso de pie y dirigió su mirada a la gema "Vamos Spinel tenemos mucho que recorrer"

Ella asintió y se puso de pie para seguirlo pero antes volteo a ver a Greg "Hasta luego" Spinel dijo eso de manera tímida para voltearse de inmediato y salir corriendo de ahí siguiendo a Steven, Greg se quedo viendo a la puerta por unos momentos "Es bastante tierna" dijo mientras se recostaba en el sillón, sin darse cuenta Perla estaba recargada en una de las paredes "Al menos cuando no trata de destruirnos a todos"

"¡¿Perla?!" Greg estaba sorprendido de verla ahí ya que nunca escucho que llegara "Casi me matas del susto ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?" se estaba agarrando el pecho ya que en verdad se asusto de Perla "Lo suficiente" ella se separó de la pared y se acercó a la ventana para ver como Steven y Spinel estaban caminando por la playa mientras el sostenía la mano de ella para guiarla

"¿Esta todo bien?" a Greg le preocupaba un poco ya que no recordaba la última vez que vio a Perla tan seria "¿No te preocupa lo precipitadas que son las decisiones de Steven en cuanto a Spinel?" estaba claro que a ella le molestaba toda la situación acerca de aquella gema "Debo admitir que invitarla a vivir de la nada es un poco preocupante pero después de escuchar la manera en que vivía entiendo porque Steven lo hizo"

"Supongo que tienes razón" Perla se sintió un poco derrotada ya que ella era la única que se estaba preocupando por todo eso, puso su mano sobre la ventana y siguió observando a la pareja que iba feliz, gracias a que ella tenía una vista mejor que la de las demás gemas podía ver bien lo que hacían, se veía cómo iban riendo y divirtiéndose sin ninguna clase de preocupación, pero en una fracción de segundo cuando Spinel volteo a Steven sus pupilas tomaron la forma de un corazón

Esto hizo que Perla no solo se preocupara sino que también se asustara ya que la transformación de las pupilas era una característica única de Spinel y ella sabía a la perfección que significaba que tuvieran esa forma, tapo su boca con su propia mano para evitar gritar ya que sentía que lo haría en cualquier momento, esto hizo que Greg se preocupara

"Wow Perla ¿Estas bien?" ella se había olvidado que Greg seguía en la habitación así que rápidamente se compuso para evitar preocuparlo mas "Si estoy bien solo… me quede absorbida en mis pensamientos" él se le quedo mirando por unos segundos pensando en si decía la verdad "Esta bien" para la buena suerte de Perla él era fácil de engañar "Bueno si me necesitan estaré en el autolavado" se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la casa

"De acuerdo" ella solo se despidió y volvió a ver a Spinel a lo lejos pero sus pupilas ya tenían su forma normal, aun así esto no hizo que Perla se relajara ya que ahora se cuestionaba si lo que había visto era real o no "Espero estar equivocada" ella se aparto de la ventana para volver a su cuarto del templo sin saber que en ese preciso momento las pupilas de la gema volvieron a toma la forma de corazón pero esta vez sus pupilas ya no eran de color rosa, ahora habían tomado un tono rojo bastante intenso que si Perla lo hubiera visto sabría que eso solo significaba una cosa

PELIGRO

**Aquí llegamos al final del capítulo, todos confían en Spinel sin saber lo que será capaz de hacer para seguir siendo feliz**

**Esperen el siguiente capítulo pronto y nos estaremos leyendo**

**Richie3f fuera**


	6. Capítulo 6: Un día de diversión

**Capítulo 6: Un día de diversión**

Spinel y Steven se encontraban recorriendo las animadas calles de Ciudad Playa "¿Y dime que es lo primero que haremos?" pregunto la gema sin apartar la vista de todos los locales que había en frente de ella "Bueno lo primero que haremos será ir a La Gran Rosquilla ya que es la mejor comida para comenzar el día" dijo el humano con mucho entusiasmo mientras se aproximaban a dicho lugar.

Spinel se quedó impresionada al ver la rosquilla gigante que se encontraba frente a ella "¿Vamos a comer eso?" pregunto mientras apuntaba al adorno de la tienda "No esa rosquilla es falsa, las verdaderas están adentro" la gema se sintió un poco decepcionada ya que en verdad quería probar el circulo café gigante.

Ambos entraron a la tienda y Spinel se quedó con la boca abierta al ver tantas rosquillas de diferentes colores "Es increíble" se puso a recorrer lentamente el lugar preguntándose a que sabrían cada una de ellas hasta que llego al mostrador "Bienvenida a La Gran Rosquilla ¿Qué gustas llevar?" Dewey recibió a la gema como si se tratara de una cliente ya que las gemas eran ahora parte de la vida diaria de todos en Ciudad Playa, el joven humano se acercó al mostrador "Hola joven Universe ¿ella viene contigo?"

"Si, ella es Spinel" dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de la gema haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco "Te me haces familiar ¿te he visto antes?" Dewey sabía que reconocía a la gema pero no recordaba de donde "Seguramente me vio hace unos meses cuando casi destruyo la Tierra con un inyector de veneno, pero no se preocupe esta vez vengo en paz" la gema lo dijo como si se tratara de todo un logro digno de remarcar mientras que ambos humanos tenían una cara de inconformidad "Bueno pues… gracias por no acabar con nosotros… supongo"

"¿Qué tal si dejamos todo eso en el pasado y pedimos algo?" Steven actuó rápido para tratar de mejorar el ambiente "Muy bien, supongo que tu llevaras una rosquilla de chocolate como siempre ¿y tú que llevaras?" Dewey volteó a ver a Spinel quien claramente se veía que no sabía que pedir "¿Puedo pedir lo que sea?" ella volteo a ver a Steven "Por supuesto" Los ojos de ella se agrandaron y en un santiamén agarró una bolsa y comenzó a meter todas las rosquillas que tenía frente a ella "Entonces llevare una de estas y una de este color y dos de esta… mejor que sean tres"

Los humanos solo veían asombrados como la bolsa se llenaba al punto de casi romperse "¿Tienes dinero suficiente para pagar todo eso?" Dewey no se veía tan preocupado pues todo eso eran ganancias para la tienda "Creo que tendré que abrir una cuenta" dijo Steven mientras miraba preocupado su cartera, ninguno se dio cuenta de que Spinel había agarrado una rosquilla luminosa mas grande que las otras tratándose de un adorno de la tienda "Espera esa no se puede co…" *chomp*

Dewey trato de detenerla pero era demasiado tarde ya que le había dado una gran mordida, mientras ella masticaba el pedazo se escuchaba como las piezas metálicas se rompían dentro de su boca, ella levanto su mano e hizo la seña de Ok mientras guiñaba el ojo, ambos humanos estaban sorprendidos de lo que acababan de ver "Voy a tener que cobrarte eso" dijo Dewey mientras lo anotaba en una libreta

Ya que habían salido de la tienda Spinel se estaba comiendo las rosquillas de un solo bocado "Debo admitir que estas cosas redondas son muy deliciosas y saben mejor que la brillosa que comí dentro" saco la última y se la comió antes de hacer una bola con la bolsa y aventarla a la calle "Me alegro de que te gustaran aunque tendré que pagar ese adorno el resto del año" la gema vio que Steven estaba ligeramente preocupado y sabía que había sido por su culpa

"Ay no te cause problemas ¿verdad? es lo único que se hacer" Spinel estaba al borde de las lágrimas y Steven tenía que pensar en algo rápido para animarla "Oye ¿qué tal si vamos al parque de diversiones?" su idea funciono ya que capto por completo la atención de la gema olvidándose rápidamente del asunto de las rosquillas "¿Qué es un parque de diversiones?" ella no tenía idea de que hablaba "Es un lugar lleno de juegos donde la gente va para divertirse y poder ganar muchos premios y donde venden mucha comida deliciosa"

Spinel se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso "¿Estas bien?" Steven se preocupo de que ella se quedara completamente inmóvil "¿Me estas diciendo que hay un lugar en donde la gente se divierte con nada mas que juegos y comida?" su tono sonaba bastante serio y hasta casi enojado "¿Sí?" el humano estaba un poco preocupado porque nunca había visto a Spinel de ese modo

"¡¿Y por qué no lo mencionaste antes?!" la cara seria de Spinel cambio rápidamente a una de felicidad puesto que saber que un lugar así existe en la Tierra, tomo la mano de Steven y comenzó a correr a tal velocidad que él no podía seguir su paso y estaba siendo arrastrado "¡Espera ni siquiera te he dicho donde esta!" ella se detuvo dándole tiempo a Steven para recuperarse "Tienes razón ¿dónde está?" el humano levanto su brazo tembloroso para apuntar a donde quedaba el parque de diversiones "Por allá" apenas terminó de decir donde quedaba el lugar la gema volvió a correr a toda velocidad arrastrándolo de nuevo

Solo les tomó unos segundos llegar, Spinel soltó la mano de Steven haciendo que el cayera al suelo de lo agitado que estaba por haber sido jalado con tal fuerza, las pupilas de la gema cambiaron a estrellas al ver el brillante letrero de Funland frente a ella y al bajar la mirada vio todas las cosas que había en ese lugar, desde la pequeña montaña rusa hasta los puestos de juegos

Para Spinel eso era como el paraíso al ver tantos juegos que estaban a su disposición y estaba tan hipnotizada con la imagen del lugar que incluso comenzó a babear un poco, cuando Steven pudo ponerse de pie y ver a Spinel sintió un poco de ternura ya que parecía que estaba viendo lo mejor que existe en el universo "Bueno ¿Qué te parece?"

"Toda mi existencia soñé con un lugar así y ahora lo tengo en frente" Spinel no sabía a donde mirar puesto que todo le llamaba la atención y Steven se dio cuenta "¿Qué te parece si primero vamos a los puestos para tratar de ganar unos premios?" la respuesta que recibió fue un movimiento de cabeza de si, se dirigieron al primer puesto que era de reventar globos con dardos y el Señor Sr. lo estaba atendiendo

"Hola Steven es bueno verte por aquí" el Sr. Sonrisas saludo a Steven con un choque de puños "Hola Sr. Sonrisas también es bueno verlo" el Sr. volteó a ver a Spinel quien no decía nada "Veo que trajiste a una nueva gema y bastante linda si puedo agregar" ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por el comentario "¿Acaso es tu novia?" dijo con tono pícaro

Steven no se esperaba esa pregunta por lo que se puso bastante nervioso y se sonrojo bastante "¿Qué? No ella no es mi novia… es una gema… digo solo es una amiga" como Spinel no sabía nada aun acerca del noviazgo no entendía porque se había puesto tan nervioso y el Sr. Sonrisas solo se rio de su reacción "Jajaja tranquilo Steven solo te estoy molestando, en fin ¿quieres jugar una ronda de dardos?" a Steven no le pareció muy gracioso y ya se había calmado un poco "Si por favor" saco un billete de su billetera y se lo dio al Sr. Sonrisas que puso unos dardos en la mesa "Suerte"

Steven agarró uno de los dardos y se lo dio a Spinel "Aquí tienes" ella lo tomo y lo comenzó a observar desde distintos ángulos "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?" ella no tenía idea de como se jugaba "Solo debes arrojarlos y reventar los globos que están ahí" el apunto a los globos "Y si ganas te podrás llevar uno de estos premios" la gema volteo a ver los peluches que había colgados y en los estantes "¿Quieres decir que solo debo reventar esos globos para ganar?" el solo asintió con la cabeza "Esto será sencillo"

Spinel tomó todos los dardos con una mano y con la otra comenzó a lanzarlos rápidamente, uno por uno los globos se iban reventando hasta que ya no le quedaban dardos en las manos "Listo" Steven y el Sr. Sonrisas se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la rapidez con la que gano el juego "¿Qué?" ella se preguntaba por qué la veían de esa manera "Es solo que eres muy buena en esto" Steven no podía quitar su cara de sorpresa por mas que intentara "Por favor esto es algo que se hacer desde el día que fui creada" ella volteó a ver los premios y se quedó viendo un oso gigante "Ahora señor de los juegos me llevare esa cosa café si no es mucha molestia"

El Sr. Sonrisas salió de su trance "Si claro" tomo su bichero y bajo el oso para dárselo a Spinel "Aquí tienes" el momento que lo tomó lo abrazo con mucha fuerza "Por mis estrellas es tan suave" ella nunca había sentido algo así por lo que no lo quería dejar ir "¿Qué te parece si vamos al siguiente juego?" ella puso una cara de sorpresa al escucharlo decir eso "¿Quieres decir que hay más juegos con más premios?" el solo asintió y la cara de ella se llenó de felicidad

A todos los juegos que iban Spinel ganaba con mucha facilidad lo cual hizo cuestionar al Sr. Sonrisas si debía dejarla seguir jugando ya que no le convenía que ella ganara con solo pagar una vez, cuando ya habían ganado en todos los puestos se dirigieron las atracciones principales "Bueno como no esperaba que jugáramos en todos los puestos solo nos queda tiempo para subirnos a un juego así que ¿cuál eliges?"

Spinel tenía dos opciones frente a ella, la pequeña montaña rusa o la rueda de la fortuna "Vayamos a la cosa redonda gigante" debido a que su tamaño era mas grande le llamo más la atención, ambos se dirigieron a la rueda donde el Sr. Sonrisas la estaba atendiendo "Antes de que suban debo pedirte que dejes todos tus premios aquí ya que no cabrán en la cabina" la gema no estaba segura de dejar sus peluches solos "No te preocupes el Sr. Sonrisas cuidara de ellos" ella confió en el y dejo todos sus peluches en el piso "Muy bien pero si algo le pasa a mis cosas lo lamentara" el Sr. Sonrisas se rio pero cuando vio la cara de la gema supo que hablaba en serio

"No te preocupes los cuidare muy bien por ti" Spinel dejo todos sus peluches al lado de los controles del juego y junto con Steven se subieron a la cabina y la rueda comenzó a girar "¿Y cuál es el chiste de este juego?" la gema pensó que sería mas divertido al ser una atracción mas grande que las otras "Solo espera a que lleguemos a la cima" ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que su cabina llego a la parte mas alta y fue cuando la rueda se detuvo "¿Por qué nos detuvimos?"

"Para poder admirar la ciudad" dijo Steven mientras señalaba afuera de la cabina "¿La qué?" Spinel siguió la mano del humano y se quedo asombrada de la vista, podía ver toda Ciudad Playa desde ahí e incluso se alcanzaba a ver una pequeña ciudad extraña "¿Qué es ese lugar?" dijo mientras apuntaba al misterioso lugar "Ese es el Pequeño Planeta Madre, ahí es donde viven todas las gemas que curamos hace unos años y se quedaron a vivir en la Tierra" la gema estaba sorprendida de saber que un lugar así existía en la Tierra "¿Podemos ir?"

"Claro que podemos pero será otro día porque aun tenemos un último lugar que visitar" cuando dijo eso la rueda comenzó a moverse significando que ya se había acabado su turno, cuando bajaron de su cabina Spinel inspecciono cada detalle de sus peluches para asegurarse de que no les hubiera pasado nada "Muy bien humano cumpliste con tu palabra así que no te hare nada" tomo todos sus premios y de alguna mágica forma los metió todos en su bolsillo "Espera ¿todo este tiempo pudiste hacer eso?" se cuestiono el humano al ver tal escena "Si" dijo Spinel con total inocencia "¿Y por qué no lo hiciste antes?" pregunto Steven "Es que se me olvido"

Ya habían salido del parque y Steven estaba tapando los de Spinel mientras la guiaba a la ultima visita del día "¿A dónde me llevas?" preguntó la gema con mucha curiosidad "Ya lo verás" llevaban así varios minutos pero no es como que a la gema le disgustara tener las manos del humano sobre ella, pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que por fin se detuvieron "Bueno ¿estas lista?" el humano se escuchaba muy entusiasmado "Si"

Steven quito sus manos y Spinel pudo ver la gran escena frente a sus ojos, se encontraban en la colina del faro y frente a ellos estaba la hermosa escena del atardecer "Wow" la gema estaba sin palabras ante tal escena "¿Qué te parece?" el humano estaba ansioso por saber que opinaba "Es lo mas hermoso que he visto en toda mi existencia, no tenemos cosas así en el planeta madre" fue tal el espectáculo que incluso se le salió una pequeña lágrima

"Sabía que te gustaría" ambos se sentaron en el pasto para seguir admirando el atardecer, cuando Steven volteó a ver a Spinel se quedo asombrado por lo que vio, ella estaba siendo iluminada por los rayos y parecía que tuviera un aura de luz saliendo de ella, él se quedó totalmente hipnotizado por tal espectáculo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse "_No me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que es_" ella lo volteo a ver y fue cuando por fin reacciono y volteo a ver de nuevo el atardecer

Así fue como terminaron el día, observando el atardecer juntos

**Hola a todos, lamento mucho tanto tiempo sin subir nada pero la escuela se puso muy pesada y no encontraba el tiempo para escribir pero ya que por fin estoy de vacaciones volveré a subir mas seguido, poco a poco algo comienza a florecer entre ellos dos pero siempre habrá algo que se interpondrá. Espero que disfrutaran el capítulo y nos estaremos leyendo después **

**Richie3f fuera**


	7. Capítulo 7: Dos problemas un mismo héroe

**Capítulo 7: Dos problemas, un mismo héroe **

Spinel se encontraba en la misma colina con Steven observando el atardecer mientras que la mano de ella estaba encima de la de él agarrándola con ligera fuerza, para ella era un momento muy relajante que no quería que se terminara nunca "Me encanta poder estar aquí a solas contigo" era un hermoso momento que nada podría arruinar, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Spinel pues ella nunca se esperó que el humano fuera a contestar eso, Steven alejo su mano de la Spinel y eso fue lo único que tuvo que hacer para que ella sintiera una apuñalada dentro de ella "¿En serio crees que hago esto por gusto? la única razón por la que te estoy ayudando es porque me diste lástima" ella sintió como si cientos de cuchillos estuvieran atravesando su pecho ¿era posible que una simples palabras pudieran causar tanto dolor dentro de ella?

Steven se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse de Spinel "No… no me dejes" ella trató de ponerse de pie para seguirlo pero por alguna razón sus piernas no servían y se cayo al piso, trato de arrastrase para alcanzarlo pero su caminata era mas rápida y poco a poco el se alejó mas hasta que ella ya no lo pudo ver "¡Steveeeen! ¡Steveeeen!" ella gritaba su nombre con todas sus fuerzas pero no había ninguna respuesta, el único sonido que había aparte de sus gritos era el del océano "No me dejes" sus lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su cara hasta tocar el pasto debajo de ella.

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué la única persona que era buena con ella la abandono? ¿Acaso estaba destinada a ser siempre abandonada por todos aquellos que la rodean? "Por favor… vuelve" sus palabras apenas eran entendible debido a su quebrada voz mientras el atardecer había desaparecido y había sido reemplazado por una noche tan oscura que ni las mismas estrellas eran visibles, no sabía que mas hacer mas que ponerse en posición fetal y esperar a que algo ocurriera "¿Qué debo hacer?"

En ese momento unas pisadas se escuchaban a lo lejos y eso llamo la atención de Spinel, ella se sentó y volteó a ver de donde provenían las pisadas pero lo único que podía observar era la total oscuridad que la rodeaba "¿En serio preguntas que debes hacer?" una misteriosa voz sonó a lo lejos, parecía de ser de una mujer o más bien ¿una niña? volteó a ver a todos lados para encontrar la fuente sin éxito alguno "¿Quién esta ahí?" su tristeza había sido reemplazada por miedo, miedo de no saber quien le hablaba ni de donde lo hacía.

Spinel por fin logró ponerse de pie y comenzó a correr para tratar de salir de aquel horrible lugar sin luz, no sabía a donde se dirigía o si había una salida pero todo lo que quería hacer era tratar de huir de aquella misteriosa voz "Adelante, huye y deja atrás tu felicidad" la gema se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso, sabía que esta vez la voz provenía detrás de ella y por eso no se quiso dar la vuelta pero eso no le impidió el querer saber a qué se refería

"¿Qué quieres decir con dejar atrás mi felicidad?" las piernas de Spinel estaban temblando por el miedo que podía sentir que en cualquier momento dejarían de servir otra vez y caería al suelo "Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero" esta vez la fuente de la voz se escuchaba que provenía exactamente detrás de ella, quien quiera que fuera la dueña de esa voz estaba ahí, después de unos segundos la gema reunió las fuerzas necesarias para darse la vuelta pero justo cuando iba a encarar al misterioso ser una extraña alarma comenzó a sonar.

Era tan poderosa que estaba lastimando a Spinel, se puso las manos sobre sus oídos para tratar de callar ese ruido y se puso de rodillas ya que el dolor fue demasiado.

En ese momento Spinel abrió los ojos y se levantó rápidamente de su cama, ella estaba jadeando con mucha fuerza mientras estaba llena de sudor "¿_Fue solo un sueño?_" volteó a ver sus alrededores y vio que se encontraba en la habitación de Steven y que el doloroso ruido provenía de un aparato extraño que estaba al lado de la cama del humano aunque ya no sonaba tan fuerte como antes, en ese momento recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior.

(Flashback)

Cuando el sol terminó de ponerse ambos se encontraban sumamente cansados y decidieron ir a la casa, a pesar de que pensaban seguir con su maratón de Espada Solitaria decidieron dejarlo para otro día, Steven ayudo a Spinel a preparar una cama extra para que ella pudiera dormir pues en todos sus años de existencia era la primera vez que genuinamente se sentía cansada, cuando terminaron ella se acostó y en cuestión de segundos se quedó totalmente dormida, el humano estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera se quito su ropa y simplemente cayó rendido en su cama

(Fin del flashback)

Spinel nunca se había sentido tan aliviada en toda su vida, aquellas palabras hirientes que dolieron mas que cualquier arma solo habían sido producto de su mente, ella se volvió a acostar en su cama para poder relajarse pero un grito la hizo sentarse de nuevo.

"¡No puede ser se me hizo tarde!" el grito provenía de Steven quien estaba sentado en su cama mirado con mucha angustia su despertador indicando que ya eran las 11:00, Spinel nunca lo había visto y su curiosidad era demasiado grande "¿Qué sucede?" ella se levanto de su cama y se acerco al preocupado humano que no apartaba la vista de su reloj "Tenía planes para hoy y ya se me hizo tarde"

Steven dejo su despertador encima de su cama y rápidamente agarró ropa limpia de su cajón y fue corriendo al baño para ducharse lo más rápido posible dejando a una muy confundida Spinel en la habitación, al no saber que pasaba ella lo siguió y se puso de pie en frente del baño a esperar que el humano saliera.

Pasados 15 minutos Steven salió tan rápido del baño que no se fijó que Spinel estaba en frente, con fortuna el humano logro frenar antes de chocar con ella lo que se le hizo muy raro ya que generalmente el era muy cuidadoso "¿A qué te refieres con que tienes planes?" la gema no pudo evitar sentir una extraña y nueva sensación dentro de ella "Verás antes de invitarte a la Tierra ya había hecho planes para el día de hoy así que no podre acompañarte" el se apuró a la puerta para no perder más tiempo

"¿Y qué se supone que haga?" Spinel no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer ya que el tiempo que llevaba en la Tierra lo había pasado solo con Steven "Puedes hacer lo que quieras, eres libre de ir a cualquier lugar" el humano volteó a ver su reloj de la muñeca y se angustió todavía mas "Regresare hasta la noche, cuídate"

Steven cerró la puerta tras de el dejando a una muy confundida Spinel, con cada segundo que pasaba comenzó a sentir miedo, sus piernas y sus manos estaban temblando, su respiración se comenzó a agitar y sus ojos se estaban poniendo llorosos. El estar sola ahí sin Steven la hacía recordar aquel tiempo que paso en el jardín "Cálmate… cálmate…" se estaba repitiendo esas palabras con la esperanza de poder tranquilizarse pero no estaba dando resultado, sus piernas al fin se rindieron y se arrodillo mientras evitaba caerse por completo usando sus brazos como soporte "El va a volver… no me abandonara… no es como ella"

Sus lágrimas estaban cayendo en el piso, su miedo se hacía cada vez mas grande sin señal de detenerse hasta que el portal que estaba detrás de ella se activó, ella lo volteó a ver sin saber quién provenía de el hasta que la luz desapareció dejando ver que se trataba de Lapis Lazuli "¡Hola Steven necesito que me ayudes con algo!" cuando salió del portal volteó a todos lados hasta que se encontró con la temblorosa Spinel en el suelo quien la miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos "Oye ¿estás bien?"

Spinel no pudo evitar arrastrase a donde se encontraba Lapis y con todas sus fuerzas abrazó sus piernas, esto sorprendió a la Lapis pues no tenía la más mínima idea de que ocurría o por que la abrazaba "No quiero estar sola" la gema rosada dijo con una voz apenas entendible, a pesar de no saber que ocurría Lapis no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Spinel "Tranquila, ya no estás sola"

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Spinel por fin logro calmarse un poco "¿Qué te parece si vamos a sentarnos y me cuentas que paso?" Spinel volteó a arriba para poder ver mejor a Lapis y que vio que tenía una pequeña sonrisa lo cual ayudo a calmarla un poco mas "Esta bien" ambas fueron a uno de los sillones y sentaron juntas mientras Spinel abrazaba el brazo de Lapis "Ahora ¿Por qué no me cuentas todo desde el principio?"

Las dos gemas estuvieron sentadas por varios minutos mientras Lapis escuchaba con atención la desgarradora historia de Spinel y el porque se sintió de ese modo en cuanto se fue Steven, cuando terminó de contarle todo Spinel estaba llorando nuevamente pero no tanto como cuando llegó Lapis "Si que has tenido una vida difícil"

Lapis agarró una caja de pañuelos que esta cerca y se la ofreció a Spinel para poder limpiarse sus lágrimas "Gracias" mientras ella se secaba sus lágrimas Lapis trató de pensar en una forma de hacerla sentir mejor pues si algo se le había contagiado en su tiempo viviendo en la Tierra era la compasión de Steven "Sabes supongo que tu pasado es parecido al mío" Spinel volteó a ver a Lapis con mucha curiosidad ¿era posible que alguien más fuera abandonado por Rosa con la promesa de volver? "¿A qué te refieres?" el plan de Lapis estaba funcionando debido a que Spinel había dejado de llorar

"Verás hace muchos años yo también estuve encerrada en un lugar sin la posibilidad de escapar por culpa de Diamante Rosa, bueno, no fue directamente ella la culpable pero fue la guerra que ocasionó la que provoco que me encerraran en un espejo por miles de años" la expresión de Lapis se tornó un poco triste mientras recordaba aquellos momentos de su pasado "Pase tanto tiempo encerrada que había perdido toda esperanza de poder salir" tal vez fue por la historia de Spinel pero Lapis le estaba contando todo "¿Quieres decir que Diamante Rosa también fue la culpable de tu sufrimiento?" el pasado de Lapis había picado por completo la curiosidad de Spinel "Podría decirse que sí"

A pesar de que no debía esto hizo que Spinel se pusiera feliz pues significaba que no fue la única que sufrió traumas emocionales por culpa de Rosa "¿y cómo fue que lograste escapar de ese espejo?" Lapis volteó a ver a Spinel quien tenía una cara de curiosidad que nunca había visto en alguien más y por alguna razón hizo que su tristeza se fuera "Llego Steven, el fue el único que en verdad se preocupó por mí y me liberó de ese espejo, además me ayudo a tener una nueva vida aquí en la Tierra" una sonrisa se había dibujado en la cara de Lapis al recordar como Steven la ayudó en sus momentos más difíciles.

Por alguna extraña razón Spinel volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación dentro de ella ¿Por qué siempre que se imaginaba a Steven con alguien mas era que la sentía? "Supongo que eso nos convierte en damiselas en peligro y a Steven en un caballero que nos rescata" Lapis interrumpió los pensamientos de Spinel con esa frase, pasaron unos pocos segundos y ambas rieron un poco al imaginarse de ese modo "Supongo que tienes razón" Spinel ya se había olvidado por completo de esa sensación y del ataque de pánico que tuvo hace un rato "Gracias por esta charla, me ayudo mucho a clamarme" Lapis se sentía victoriosa de que su plan había sido todo un éxito.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir hasta que Lapis tuvo otra idea "Sabes algo, hoy tengo que hacer una compra muy importante y venía a pedir la ayuda Steven con eso pero como el no esta me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme" Spinel estaba sorprendida de que Lapis le pidiera acompañarla "Por supuesto, me encantaría ir contigo" no dudo ni un segundo en dar su respuesta pues en verdad quería acompañarla a lo que fuera hacer pero por otro lado no quería volver a quedarse sola otra vez.

"Entonces vamos" Lapis se puso de pie y se dirigió al portal seguida de Spinel quien la seguía muy de cerca, una vez encima del portal fue cuando Spinel se preguntó sobre su destino "¿Y a dónde vamos?"

"Al pequeño planeta madre" tras decir eso el portal se activo haciendo que ambas gemas desaparecieran

**Spinel esta comenzando a agrandar su círculo de amigos pero algo esta pasando dentro de ella ¿Qué será?, espero que disfrutaran del capítulo y nos estaremos leyendo para la próxima**

**Richie3f fuera**


	8. Capitulo 8: Un nuevo juguete

**Capítulo 8: Un nuevo juguete**

**Usaré PPM para abreviar Pequeño Planeta Madre**

Solo tomó unos cuantos segundos para que las dos gemas llegaran al PPM, Spinel se quedó totalmente sorprendida ante lo que la rodeaba, se trataba de una pequeña ciudad habitada en su totalidad por gemas de diferentes tamaños y colores, eso era algo nuevo para ella pues en el Planeta Madre todo estaba dividido en distritos donde un solo tipo de gema los habitaba.

A donde quiera que volteaba podía ver gemas felices, gemas que en verdad disfrutaban de hacer su trabajo, unas cuantas fusiones de diferentes gemas que ya no era penalizado pero aun eran vistas como tabú en el Planeta Madre, era el lugar perfecto para vivir como quisieran con quien quisieran, Lapis volteo a ver a Spinel que ya no sabía a donde mirar.

"Bueno ¿Qué te parece?" Lapis estaba ansiosa por saber que opinaba Spinel de ese lugar puesto que al final era en donde ella vivía "Es un lugar increíble, no recuerdo la última vez que vi a tantas gemas felices" Lapis se sintió feliz de que Spinel hablara así de su hogar "Me alegra que te guste, ahora vamos a hacer a lo que vinimos" Lapis se bajo del portal y le indicó a Spinel que la siguiera.

Mientras caminaban por las calles del PPM Spinel volteaba a todos lados observando las diferentes tiendas que había desde una pastelería hasta una tienda de ropa, cuando ellas se detuvieron Spinel volteó a ver el letrero del lugar "Joyería Bismuto" leyó el letrero en voz alta sin darse cuenta pues es algo que siempre ha hecho "¿Qué es una joyería?" a pesar de que todas las tiendas le llamaban la atención no tenía idea de que era lo que vendían "La joyería son pequeños accesorios hechos generalmente de oro y plata que la gente usa porque son bonitos"

Lapis hizo su mejor intento para explicarle a Spinel de que se trataba todo eso pero Spinel tenía una cara de que no había entendido muy bien "¿Qué te parece si mejor entramos y te enseño?" Lapis abrió la puerta de la joyería y le indicó a Spinel que pasara ella primero, le hizo caso y entro y lo primero que vio fue un collar de oro que estaba en exhibición dentro de un cubo de cristal, sus pupilas se convirtieron en estrellas y en un santiamén corrió a donde estaba el collar para verlo m´ss de cerca "Es precioso"

"Me alegro que te guste, es de lo último que hice" La atención de Spinel cambió a la voz que le hablaba "Hola pequeña, soy Bismuto y esta es mi joyería" Spinel quedo sorprendida por su tamaño, nunca había visto una Bismuto tan cerca "Hola… yo soy Spinel" ella estaba nerviosa ya que aun le daba un poco de miedo el conocer gente nueva "¿No eres acaso tú quien casi destruye la Tierra con aquel inyector?" a Bismuto se le hacía familiar la apariencia y el nombre de Spinel "Yo… yo… si" Spinel se puso mas nerviosa y Bismuto se preocupó por esto.

"Tranquila no estoy molesta ni nada por el estilo" Bismuto trato de relajar a Spinel "¿Tu hiciste eso?" ella apunto con su mano un poco temblorosa al collar "Si, de hecho yo hice todo lo que ves aquí" Bismuto estiró sus brazos para referirse a todas las joyas que se encontraban en el lugar sintiéndose orgullosa de su trabajo "Eso es increíble, sabía que las Bismutos eran buenas construyendo pero tú eres sorprendente" Bismuto se sonrojo ligeramente ante los halagos de Spinel.

"Veo que ya conociste a Bismuto" Lapis se acercó a donde estaban ambas gemas poniéndose al lado de Spinel "Así que tu eres quien trajo a la pequeña" Bismuto estaba sorprendida de ver a Lapis con alguien que no fuera de su círculo de amigos "Si, ella se mudará aquí a la Tierra y la traje a ver el PPM por ciertas circunstancias que ocurrieron" Lapis no quería hablar de la conversación que tuvieron hace un rato pues ella sentía que era algo muy personal "Siempre es bueno ver caras nuevas por aquí así que déjame darte la bienvenida a la Tierra" Bismuto extendió su mano a Spinel quien dudó por unos segundos hasta que también extendió la suya para poder darse un apretón de manos aunque para su mala suerte bismuto la sacudió muy fuerte dejando a Spinel un poco mareada.

"Perdón por interrumpir la bienvenida pero ¿tienes lo que te encargue?" Lapis se dirigió a Bismuto soltando a Spinel quien a duras penas se pudo mantener de pie por la sacudida "Por supuesto, déjame ir a la parte trasera por eso" Bismuto se retiró dejando a Lapis y a Spinel a solas mientras que la gema rosada se recupero de la sacudida "¿Qué fue lo que encargaste?" una vez mas la curiosidad de Spinel se activo pues quería saber que era el misterioso encargo "Ya lo verás" eso solo hizo que Spinel quisiera saber mas de que se trataba.

Pasados unos minutos volvió Bismuto pero sus manos estaban vacías "Lo siento Lapis parece que lo deje en mi vieja forja" Lapis se puso un poco triste al escuchar lo que dijo Bismuto "Pero no te preocupes puedo ir rápido para recogerlo, no serán mas de 30 minutos" Lapis se animó de que Bismuto no pudiera tardar tanto en ir y volver de su forja "Esta bien, supongo que mientras puedo ir por el otro encargo que hice" por alguna razón Lapis se sonrojó al decir eso y por un momento puso una mirada pícara.

Bismuto ya se iba a salir de la joyería pero volteó a ver a Spinel que se había quedado callada y muy quieta "¿Te gustaría acompañarme a mi forja?" tras decir eso las pupilas de Spinel se convirtieron en estrellas "¡Sí!" no dudó ni un segundo en dar su respuesta pues tenía michas ganas de visitar el lugar, si en esa tienda tenía muchas creaciones de seguro en su forja tenía el doble "No te molesta si me la llevo ¿verdad?" Bismuto se dirigió a Lapis debido a que se iba a llevar a su compañera "Adelante no hay ningún problema" de hecho Lapis estaba un poco aliviada pues su siguiente visita necesitaba un poco más de privacidad "Volveremos rápido lo prometo" Bismuto salió de la joyería seguida de Spinel.

Después de recorrer todo el camino desde el portal las gemas por fin llegaron a la entrada de la forja "¿No pudiste poner este lugar mas cerca del portal?" Spinel no estaba cansada pero si se le hizo largo el recorrido que tuvieron que hacer "Te sorprendería las veces que me han dicho eso" Bismuto iluminó su gema para así poder abrir la entrada, una vez que todas las puertas se abrieron Spinel pudo ver el esplendor de la forja de Bismuto.

Armas, herramientas, moldes, el lugar estaba lleno de todo eso y la curiosidad de Spinel se activó al máximo al ver todo eso, estas vez sus pupilas no solo se convirtieron en estrellas sino que también estaban girando al ver tantas cosas y Bismuto se dio cuenta de ello haciendo que se le saliera una pequeña risa "Puedes tocar todo lo que quieras" Spinel se sorprendió al escuchar a Bismuto "¿En serio?" ella quería asegurarse de que había escuchado bien "Por supuesto, solo ten cuidado"

Spinel no lo podía creer, en él pasado no la dejaban tocar nada y la hacían quedarse quieta en una esquina por miedo a que rompiera algo pero por primera vez le dieron permiso de tocar todo, no desperdició ni un segundo y de inmediato se metió a la forja, Bismuto no pudo evitar sentir algo de ternura por la pequeña gema rosada quien ya iba por la tercera vez que casi se cortaba "_Es tierna cuando no trata de destruirnos_"

Bismuto se metió a la forja para comenzar a buscar el encargo de Lapis "_Ahora donde lo habré dejado_" mientras ella buscaba Spinel seguía husmeando todo lo que se encontraba hasta que se topó con un extraño aparato que llamó su atención mas que otra cosa, ella lo tomó y lo comenzó a inspeccionar tratando de averiguar que era o para que servía sin éxito alguno, es entonces cuando volteó a ver a Bismuto "Oye Bismuto ¿qué es esto?" la gema levantó el aparato para que pudiera verlo mejor

Bismuto volteó a donde estaba Spinel y se sorprendió de ver lo que tenía en su mano "Wow creí que ya no quedaba ninguno" se acercó a donde estaba Spinel y tomo el aparato para inspeccionarlo mejor "Esto pequeña es la mas grande creación que hecho en toda mi existencia" la voz de Bismuto se llenó de orgullo mientras hablaba "¿Por qué?" Spinel quería saber como algo como eso era tan importante "Porque esto pudo haber cambiado la historia de las gemas como la conocemos, esto es algo que hubiera podido inclinar la balanza de la guerra a nuestro favor y lo que yo considero mi creación mas letal y por ende mas importante" la voz de Bismuto ahora era una combinación de orgullo y nostalgia "¿Y cómo se llama?" Bismuto había atrapado la atención de Spinel por completo "A este pequeño bebé lo llamo…

Punto de quiebre"

"Aun no sé qué hace pero el nombre es increíble" Spinel estaba maravillada ante tal creación de Bismuto "Muchas gracias, aunque no lo creas me tarde más pensando en el nombre que haciéndolo" Bismuto veía al PdQ como si se tratará de su hijo y con mucha razón pues se sentía orgullosa de haber hecho una arma tan letal "¿y qué es lo que hace" si el nombre era tan genial entonces lo que hacía debía de ser 100 veces mejor "Esta pequeña cosa es capaz de destruir cualquier gema de un solo golpe, y no me refiero a la forma física si no a la misma gema. Todo lo que debes hacer es apuntar a la gema, apretar el gatillo interior para que cargue y boom"

¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Esa cosa podía destruir cualquier gema? "¿En serio? ¿incluso a las diamantes?" el saber del poder de esa arma hizo que Spinel sintiera aún mas curiosidad por ella "Bueno nunca la pude probar pero en teoría si, aunque requeriría de más golpes" Bismuto poco a poco cambió su cara de alegría por una de tristeza al saber el destino que le deparaba a su bebé "Pero lamentablemente debe ser destruido"

Bismuto se acercó a una palanca y se abrió un pequeño pozo de lava en el centro de la habitación donde pretendía arrojar su creación "¡¿Por qué vas a destruir una creación tan maravillosa?!" Spinel no podía creer que Bismuto pretendía arrojarlo a la lava "Hace muchos años esto me provocó problemas con Rose y con Steven, y hace poco él me dijo que lo mejor era que los destruyera para que no causara otro conflicto" ¿Por qué en su sano juicio Steven la haría destruir una maravilla tecnológica como esa? Era la primera vez que ella se cuestionaba una decisión de Steven.

Bismuto estaba por arrojarlo pero vio que Spinel estaba muy triste de que el PdQ fuera a ser destruido "¿Te gustaría hacer los honores?" Bismuto le entrego el arma a Spinel para que fuera ella quien lo arrojara "¿En serio?" ella no estaba segura de tomarla "Eres la única que de verdad apreció lo que hice y quiero que tu lo hagas" Spinel se sintió alagada de recibir ese honor, con algo de timidez tomo el Punto de Quiebre con ambas manos.

No pudo evitar sacar una lágrima al imaginar lo que debía hacer, esto hizo que Bismuto se enterneciera de ella "Tomate el tiempo que necesites, yo seguiré buscando lo de Lapis" Bismuto se alejo y prosiguió a buscar lo que necesitaba, Spinel sostuvo el PdQ frente a ella y prosiguió a decir unas palabras "Solo te conocí por unos minutos y sin embargo eres una de las más grandes creaciones en la historia de las gemas, y es un honor ser yo quien te despida de este mundo. Estoy segura qué tu hubieras hecho grandes cosas pero el destino te tenía planeado algo diferente, espero que a donde vayas encuentres un mejor futuro" Bismuto no pudo evitar sacar una lágrima ante las hermosas palabras que Spinel le dedicó a su creación.

Spinel estaba a punto de soltar el PdQ cuando por alguna razón volteó a ver a Bismuto, ella le estaba dando la espalda buscando el encargo de Lapis, Spinel se quedó quieta por unos segundos hasta que volteó a ver al piso y vio que había un pedazo de metal que aproximadamente del mismo tamaño que del PdQ, instintivamente ella agarró el pedazo y lo sostuvo frente a ella "_Supongo que no habrá problema si ella cree que lo destruí_"

Se aseguró de que Bismuto le siguiera dando la espalda y rápidamente guardo el PdQ en su bolsillo y prosiguió a seguir con la destrucción "Adiós obra maestra" arrojó el pedazo de metal a la lava y puso su mano en su frente para rendirle honores mientras fingía tener una cara de tristeza "Esta hecho" en ese momento Bismuto se acerco a la gema rosada "Se que fue difícil para ti pero si gustas un día podemos crear algo juntas" Spinel volteó a ver a Bismuto y le dio una sonrisa "Me gustaría ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?"

Bismuto alzo su mano triunfante mientras sostenía dos pequeñas cajas "Aquí lo tengo, podemos irnos cuando gustes" Spinel dio un último vistazo a la forja "Podemos irnos" ambas salieron y Bismuto cerró la entrada a la forja para dirigirse al portal, una vez que llegaron ambas se subieron a el "Gracias por acompañarme" Spinel puso su mano sobre su bolsillo "_No, gracias a ti_" una sonrisa se formó sobre su rostro y sus pupilas tomaron la forma de un corazón al revés.

El portal se activó y ambas desaparecieron en su luz volviendo al PPM

**¿Qué hará Spinel ahora que tiene el Punto de Quiebre en sus manos? En el siguiente capítulo las cosas se pondrán interesantes, espérenlo con ansias.**

**Richie3f fuera**


	9. Capítulo 9: Sentimientos encontrados

**Capítulo 9: Sentimientos encontrados**

Spinel y Bismuto ya habían regresado al PPM y se dirigían a la joyería donde Lapis estaba esperando al lado de la entrada, estaba cargando una bolsa en su mano izquierda dando a entender que ya había ido por su otra compra "No se tardaron mucho" Lapis estaba feliz y sorprendida de ver que volvieron rápido "Te dije que no serían mas de 30 minutos, vamos adentro para darte eso"

Bismuto entro en la tienda seguida de Lapis y Spinel "¿Y qué te pareció la forja de Bismuto?" Lapis tenía curiosidad de saber como la pasó Spinel "Fue increíble, todo estaba lleno de cosas que nunca había visto y quería tocarlo todo" la voz de Spinel estaba llena de alegría como si su ataque de pánico de hace rato nunca hubiera pasado "La hubieras visto, parecía una niña en una dulcería" Bismuto no pudo evitar decir ese comentario pues disfruto mucho de enseñarle su forja.

Bismuto se puso detrás del mostrador y puso encima las pequeñas cajas que traía en su mano "Aquí están Lapis, sanos y salvos" Lapis y Spinel se acercaron al mostrador y admiraron las cajas por unos segundos hasta que la curiosidad de Spinel se activo "¿Y qué son?" Lapis puso una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos parecieron humedecerse un poco "Es algo muy especial" Lapis abrió ambas cajas con su mano libre dejando ver lo que había dentro.

Se trataban de dos anillos de oro y cada uno tenía un diamante encima, el de la derecha era un diamante de color azul con una forma triangular y el de la izquierda era un diamante verde con la forma de una lagrima, Lapis dejo su bolsa en el piso y tomo un anillo con cada mano para poder verlos de cerca.

Lapis no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas se le escaparan "Son perfectos" volvió a poner los anillos en sus respectivas cajas y las cerró con mucho cuidado para evitar cualquier clase de daño "Bismuto este es tu mejor trabajo hasta ahora" Lapis seguía llorando un poco y Bismuto le dio unos pañuelos que tenía cerca para poder secarse las lagrimas "Me alegra que te gustaran, me esforcé mucho para que quedaran tal y como los querías" en medio de esa emotiva escena se encontraba una confundida Spinel quien no sabía que estaba pasando.

"Disculpen ¿de que me perdí?" Lapis y Bismuto se había olvidado por un instante que Spinel estaba con ellas "Es una historia un poco larga, te lo explicaré todo cuando volvamos a la casa de Steven" Bismuto tomo ambas cajas y las puso en una pequeña bolsa "Aquí tienes Lapis y cuídalos muy bien" Lapis tomo la bolsa y la sostenía como si su vida dependiera de ello "Los cuidaré con mi vida"

Lapis tomó su otra bolsa y prosiguió a retirarse de la tienda junto con Spinel mientras Bismuto las despedía para dirigirse a otro cliente que había llegado, ambas se dirigieron al portal del centro y en un santiamén volvieron a la casa de Steven, una vez ahí Lapis dejos su bolsa grande en la mesa de la cocina y las dos gemas se fueron al sillón para sentarse "Así que ¿para qué sirven esas cosas que compraste?"

Spinel se moría por saber que era por lo que fueron a la forja de Bismuto, Lapis sacos las cajas de la bolsa y las abrió para que ambas pudieran ver los anillos "Estos se llaman anillos y son adornos que se usan en los dedos" con cada segundo que los observaba a Spinel se le hacían mas bonitos y acerco su mano para tomarlos pero se detuvo "¿Puedo?" ella podía suponer que eran muy importantes para Lapis por la reacción que tuvo al recogerlos y creyó que debía pedir permiso "Claro solo ten cuidado"

Spinel los tomó con delicadeza y los observo con detalle hasta que descubrió que había una inscripción en el interior "Juntas por siempre ¿qué quiere decir?" Lapis se sonrojo un poco por la pregunta "Es algo que le encargue a Bismuto que escribiera en ellos, después de todo esos son anillos de matrimonio" Lapis puso una sonrisa que haría que cualquiera se enterneciera de ella "¿Matrimonio?" Spinel no tenía ni idea de que hablaba Lapis.

"Así es, le voy a Peridot que se case conmigo" Lapis tomó los anillos y los vio con un gran brillo en sus ojos "Los diamantes que tienen nos representan a mi y a ella, el que tiene su forma con mi color es para ella y el que tiene mi forma con su color es para mí, así será como si siempre estuviéramos juntas" unja vez mas a Lapis se le estaban saliendo unas cuantas lagrimas "Es muy bonito lo que me dices pero el problema es que no se que es el matrimonio"

Por un momento hubo silencio hasta que Lapis se rio un poco "Jajaja se me olvido, tu aun no sabes nada de eso" había muchas cosas sobre la Tierra que Spinel aun no conocía, entre ellas las relaciones humanas, Lapis guardo los anillos en sus cajas y las dejo sobre el sillón "Dime ¿qué tanto sabes sobre las relaciones de la Tierra?" si Lapis iba a explicarle todo eso debía tener un punto de partida "Pues se un poco acerca de lo que es la familia" afortunadamente para Lapis eso le quitaba mucho trabajo de sus hombros "Veras aparte de la familia hay otros vínculos que forman los humanos, uno lo conoces muy bien y es la amistad que es lo que tienes tu con Steven o conmigo" en ese momento Spinel se puso muy feliz por dentro al saber que Lapis ya la consideraba como una amiga.

"Lo que sigue de eso es el noviazgo y al final el matrimonio" Spinel se sorprendió de que hubiera algo todavía mas importante que la amistad "El noviazgo es cuando dos personas que se gustan declaran sus sentimientos el uno y concuerdan de manera implícita que todo lo que tiene ver con interacciones especiales solo las pueden hacer entre ellos dos como ir a citas, dormir juntos, besarse y otras cosas" Lapis estaba haciendo su mejor intento de explicarle a Spinel pues no era algo sencillo de poner en palabras "Entonces el noviazgo es una interacción exclusiva de dos individuos con sentimientos especiales" Lapis se sorprendió que a pesar de su vaga explicación Spinel logro entenderla… al menos en su mayoría.

"Wow me impresionas lo entendiste bastante bien, ahora lo que sigue de eso es el matrimonio" la voz de Lapis sonaba con mas entusiasmo ahora que iba a hablar de eso "El matrimonio es lo mas especial que existe pues es algo que solo dos personas que en verdad se aman pueden tener, es un vínculo muy especial que demuestra que nada ni nadie podrá destruir lo que esas personas sienten y la manera de demostrar que alguien esta casado es usando anillos como los que encargue" a Spinel le gustaba mucho como sonaba esa cosa del matrimonio pero aún le quedaba una última duda.

"Una pregunta mas ¿qué es el amor?" Lapis puso una cara de sorpresa al escuchar esa pregunta "¿En serio no sabes lo que es? Pues es simplemente el sentimiento mas maravilloso que existe, es algo que solo puedes sentir con una persona y que si te corresponden es hermoso" parecía que Spinel había activado un interruptor en Lapis debido a que se veía mas feliz que nunca hablando de eso "¿Y hay alguna manera de saber si estoy enamorada?" Lapis volteó a ver a Spinel con gran curiosidad "¿Por qué preguntas?" Lapis puso una mirada picara "Es que hace poco he estado sintiendo sensaciones nuevas y por alguna razón siempre las siento cuando veo a cierta persona"

Lapis se emocionó con la respuesta de Spinel y era hora de saber si sus suposiciones eran correctas "De acuerdo estos es lo que haremos, yo te haré unas preguntas y tu me contestaras con un simple si o un no ¿entendido?" Spinel se puso un poco nerviosa por la situación en la que se había metido "Esta bien" ambas se cruzaron de piernas y se voltearon para poder verse directamente "Muy bien, empecemos"

"¿Sientes alguna sensación extraña en el estomago cuando ves a esa persona?"

"Si"

"¿Cuándo esa persona te toca sientes que te sonrojas y no quieres que te suelte?"

"Si"

"¿Te gustaría pasar todo el tiempo con esa persona?"

"Si"

"¿Con solo pensar en esa persona sientes algún cosquilleo?

"¡Si!"

Con cada pregunta Spinel se estaba emocionando mas

"¿Después de lo que te explique te gustaría formar una relación?"

"¡Si!"

"Spinel, estas enamorada" después de todo lo que había pasado, todas esas veces que no sabía que tenía por fin tenía una respuesta "¿Enamorada?" Lapis estaba muy feliz de saber que su nueva amiga tenía esos sentimientos "Si y pensar que todo este tiempo no tenías idea, tienes que decirme quien es" sin darse cuenta Lapis se acerco demasiado a Spinel invadiendo todo su espacio personal "Yo… pues…" la nerviosa Spinel no sabía si debía contestar esa pregunta ya que como esos sentimientos estaban dirigidos a Steven no sabía cómo reaccionaría Lapis.

"Esta bien no tienes que decirme ahora pero prométeme que después me dirás quien es" Lapis se dio cuenta de que Spinel no quería decir de quien se trataba así que decidió no presionarla "Lo prometo" al recibir una respuesta Lapis se alejó de Spinel para darle espacio "Y dime ¿qué piensas hacer?" la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Spinel pues creyó que el interrogatorio ya se había terminado "¿Qué pienso hacer?"

Spinel no sabía a que se refería con esa pregunta "Ahora que sabes lo que sientes por esa persona misteriosa debes de querer llegar a algo ¿no? Porque si no te apresuras puede que alguien más te gane" escuchar eso hizo que Spinel se asustara un poco "¿Qué me ganen?" era imposible que alguien mas quisiera llegar al corazón de Steven, o al menos eso es lo que ella creía "No quiero preocuparte ni nada pero si mantienes tus sentimientos ocultos es posible que esa persona nunca se de cuenta de lo que sientes y se vaya con alguien más"

Spinel se preocupo todavía mas al escuchar eso, significaba que debía hacer algo al respecto o lo que decía Lapis se haría realidad "¿Y qué debo hacer para que él no se vaya con alguien más?" Lapis por fin tenía una pista de quien se trataba ya que si se refería a un el debía ser un humano "Esto es lo que quiero que hagas, cuando veas a esa persona le dirás lo que sientes y si le gustaría salir contigo, si te dice que sí estarás mas cerca de tener algo con el y si te rechaza tendrás que esforzarte mas para que le gustes"

Lapis decía todo eso como si ya lo hubiera vivido ella misma "Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que harás?" Lapis señalo a Spinel mientras su tono de voz subió "Me voy a declarar a la persona que me gusta" la voz de Spinel también sonaba con más fuerza "¡¿Cuándo lo harás?!" Lapis se puso de pie sintiendo la emoción del momento "¡Cuándo lo vuelva a ver!" Spinel también se puso de pie solo que sobre el sillón "¡¿Y cómo lo harás?!" ambas habían llegado al punto en que estaban gritando con todas sus fuerzas "¡No tengo idea!" pasaron unos segundos de silencio y ambas comenzaron a reír por la última respuesta que dio Spinel.

Habían pasado un par de horas y ambas gemas habían pasado la tarde hablando de varias cosas como la transición de Lapis para vivir en la Tierra, quien era Peridot y todo lo que había vivido con ella y de algunas cosas más acerca de la Tierra y los humanos hasta que Lapis vio la hora "Mira la hora, ya debo irme o Peridot me odiara por hacerla esperar" tomo sus bolsas de las compras y corrió al portal sin antes voltear a ver a Spinel "¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola?"

Lapis no podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupada de lo que le pasaría a Spinel si la dejaba sola "No te preocupes, después de lo que pasó hoy creo que estaré bien" la respuesta no era del todo convincente pero lo dijo con suficiente confianza para que Lapis no se preocupara "Esta bien, nos veremos después" se subió al portal y estaba a punto de activarlo hasta que Spinel la detuvo con una pregunta "Una última pregunta ¿Cuándo le pedirás matrimonio a Peridot?" después de estar todo el día juntas Lapis nunca le dijo algo tan importante como eso "Se lo pediré en 5 días cuando se cumpla el aniversario de cuando nos hicimos compañeras de granero"

El portal se activo y Lapis desapareció en a luz pero se alcanzo a escuchar un último adiós por parte de ella y como si hubiera estado programado la puerta de la casa se abrió y se trataba de Steven que por fin había vuelto "¡Steven!" Spinel estaba muy feliz de ver que por fin había llegado a casa, corrió a donde se encontraba y lo enrollo con sus brazos para abrazarlo y dar vueltas "Jaja hola Spinel, es bueno volver" Steven estaba ligeramente sorprendido de que la gema lo recibiera de ese modo debido a que sabía que lo había extrañado.

"¿Puedes bajarme por favor? me estoy mareando un poco" Spinel estaba tan emocionada que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo "Lo siento" se sonrojo un poco y desenrolló sus brazos para dejar a Steven en el piso "No te preocupes por eso y dime ¿Cómo te la pasaste?" Steven tenía mucha curiosidad por saber como le fue a Spinel en su primer día sola en la Tierra "Estuvo increíble, visite el Pequeño Planeta Madre, conocí a Lapis, a Bismuto y visite su forja y aprendí mucho sobre la Tierra y varios conceptos humanos" la cara de Spinel reflejaba mucha alegría y lo bien que se la había pasado exceptuando el ataque de pánico de la mañana.

"Parece que te la pasaste muy bien y me alegra que conocieras a Lapis y Bismuto, solo te falta Peridot" mientras Steven fue a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua Spinel recordó lo que habló con Lapis "Steven ¿puedo decirte algo muy importante?" Spinel estaba muy nerviosa ya que no sabía como reaccionaría Steven ante su declaración "Claro puedes decirme lo que sea" Spinel se armo de valor y mentalizó lo que iba a decir "Hable mucho con Lapis y descubrí algo" era ahora o nunca "Yo estoy ena…"

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Steven interrumpiendo a Spinel "Lo siento debo contestar, será un minuto" Steven contestó su teléfono dejando a Spinel parada esperando el momento que terminara de hablar, cada segundo que pasaba parecía una eternidad "Hola… yo también me la pase muy bien… podemos ir de nuevo si quieres… que te parece la próxima semana… esta semana voy a estar ocupado… de acuerdo… entonces nos vemos… adiós Connie" Steven por fin termino su llamada y dirigió su atención a Spinel "Listo ¿en qué estábamos?"

Spinel se quedó paralizada por un momento al escuchar el final de la llamada "¿Quién es Connie?" la gema rosada no pudo evitar angustiarse un poco "Puede que no la recuerdes pero ella estuvo aquí la primera vez que viniste, tenía un atuendo azul y una espada esa vez" la imagen de Connie se vino a la mente de Spinel de inmediato "Oh si, la recuerdo" la angustia de Spinel se hacía todavía más grande "Ella fue con quien salí hoy, habíamos hecho planes antes de que surgiera tu situación y no podía cancelarlos" todas señales estaban dirigiéndose a lo peor "Pero ella es solo solo una amiga ¿verdad?"

Steven se sonrojo un poco con la pregunta lo cual no era buena señal "En realidad ella…

Es mi novia"

**Pueden ver justo el momento en que se rompe su corazón, al final no todo sale como se planeaba y todo se derrumba, o al menos por ahora. El siguiente capítulo es donde ya se pondrá muy interesante la situación así que espérenlo con ansias, incluso yo estoy entusiasmado por escribirlo.**

**En fin espero que disfrutaran del capítulo y nos estaremos leyendo después.**

**Richie3f fuera**


	10. Capítulo 10: La voz en la cabeza

**Capítulo 10: La voz en la cabeza**

"No… novia?" tal vez escuchó mal, o puede que Steven por alguna razón se equivocara de palabra o incluso puede que se tratara de otro sueño, a Spinel se le vinieron cientos de excusas para ignorar lo que Steven acababa de decir y por eso debía asegurarse de lo que escuchó "¿Connie es tu novia?" todo su ser deseaba que la respuesta fuera otra pero muy dentro de ella sabía que no sería así "Si, comenzamos a salir poco después de lo que ocurrió con el inyector, supongo que estar al borde de la muerte nos hizo darnos cuenta de lo que sentíamos"

Es como si el destino se estuviera burlando de Spinel en su cara, cuando por fin creyó que ya había pagado lo suficiente por lo que le hizo a la Tierra y que por fin podría tener una vida feliz, un nuevo castigo cae sobre ella y esta vez se trataba de uno que ella misma provocó.

Spinel se quedó totalmente paralizada, su cabeza se llenó de cientos de pensamientos, quería salir corriendo de ahí a donde no pudieran encontrarla, volver al Planeta Madre, incluso considero regresar al jardín y destruir el portal para quedarse sola el resto de la eternidad, después de todo parecía que eso es lo que quería el destino.

Ya habían pasado cinco minutos y Spinel no respondía a los llamados de Steven y comenzó a preocuparse "Spinel responde ya me preocupaste" al ver que no funcionaba la tomó de los brazos y comenzó a sacudirla para ver si eso funcionaba y lo hizo pues bastaron unos segundos para que la gema por fin saliera de su trance y reaccionara "¿Qué paso?" ella estaba totalmente desorientada "Te quedaste petrificada y no respondías y me preocupe porque creí que te había pasado algo"

"Descuida estoy bien solo… me perdí en mis pensamientos" Spinel estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para no llorar frente a Steven pero no podía evitar reflejar su tristeza en sus ojos, algo que el humano podía ver con claridad "¿Segura que estas bien? si te ocurre algo podemos hablar" sabía que sería inútil seguir resistiéndose y mas si Steven la estaba presionando para hablar "Yo…" Spinel estaba a punto de decirle sobre sus sentimientos pero el bolsillo del humano comenzó a parpadear.

"Deben ser las diamantes" Steven sacó de su bolsillo su comunicador con el Planeta Madre indicando que efectivamente se trataba de las diamantes, para Spinel fue un alivio porque eso le daría un poco de tiempo para poder relajarse e inventar alguna excusa para Steven, el humano activo su pequeño aparato proyectando en el aire una pantalla donde se podían apreciar a las tres diamantes sentadas en sus respectivos tronos.

"Hola Steven" las tres hablaron al unísono como si lo hubieran practicado "Hola diamantes" Steven estaba un poco incomodo pues no esperaba recibir una llamada de ellas y si lo estaban haciendo entonces eso significaba una cosa "Hola Spinel" las tres volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo pero dirigiendo su atención a la gema rosada "Ho… hola" ella era la que estaba más incomoda de entre todos los presentes "Y bueno diamantes ¿a qué debo su llamada?" el humano quería ir directo al grano y terminar lo antes posible la llamada para poder seguir hablando con Spinel.

"Es solo que han pasado un par de días desde que se fue Spinel y pues…" Diamante Azul estaba tratando de abordar el tema pero no sentía muy segura de eso pues sentía que los iba a presionar hasta que la interrumpió Diamante Amarillo "Queremos saber cuándo volverá Spinel" ella fue directo al grano sin tantos rodeos como era su costumbre "¡Amarillo!" Azul la regaño porque ya habían discutido como abordarían el tema para que al final se fuera a la basura, Diamante Blanco solo se rio ante la situación y prosiguió a hablar.

"Lo que sucede es que dijiste que Spinel se iría solo por un par de días y la verdad es que sin ella todo esto ha estado muy aburrido y queríamos saber si ya iba a volver" Steven no sabía que decir pues no esperaba que las diamantes fueran a pedir que Spinel volviera tan pronto, en tan solo unos segundos tenía que pensar en alguna excusa para siquiera conseguir mas tiempo pero su mente estaba en blanco y no se le ocurría absolutamente nada.

"Mañana" los pensamientos de Steven fueron interrumpidos por la súbita respuesta de Spinel "¿Qué?" las diamantes y el humano preguntaron al mismo tiempo ya que eso fue totalmente inesperado las diamantes creían que pedirían más tiempo y Steven no esperaba que Spinel dijera algo "Mañana mismo volveré al Planeta Madre"

Spinel estaba muy segura de su respuesta pues parecía que todo lo que le había ocurrido era una señal de que debía volver, primero sus sentimientos recientemente descubiertos fueron rechazados por Steven y ahora las diamantes pedían que volviera, para ella estaba claro que era el destino diciéndole que su pequeño momento de felicidad había terminado y que debía seguir con su castigo por todos sus errores.

"Esplendido, entonces te veremos mañana querida" Diamante Blanco estaba muy feliz con la respuesta de Spinel y era tiempo de terminar la llamada "Nos vemos" las tres diamantes se despidieron al mismo tiempo y Steven respondió con solo agitar su mano, en cuanto termino la llamada Steven guardó el comunicador en su bolsillo y dirigió su atención a Spinel "¡¿Qué fue eso?!" el humano estaba lleno de sentimientos, preocupación, enojo, tristeza, todos estaban saliendo a la superficie y el único modo de expresarlos era gritando "¡¿Por qué les dijiste que ibas a volver mañana? Se supone que te ibas a quedar a vivir aquí!"

En efecto ese era el plan inicial hasta que todo se vino abajo para Spinel "¿Por qué reaccionas de ese modo?" la gema estaba sorprendida por la reacción del humano no solo porque nunca lo había visto así sino porque también Steven era la última persona que se imaginaba capaz de gritarle "¡Porque estaba pensando en alguna excusa para que te quedaras unos días más hasta que se me ocurriera algo mejor!"

En los ojos de Steven se estaban comenzando a asomar unas pequeñas lagrimas y eso fue mas que suficiente para hacer que Spinel se sintiera culpable, ella actuó por impulso y ya estaba pagando las consecuencias de ello, aún sabiendo que el corazón de Steven le pertenecía a alguien más y que no podría haber nada entre ellos lo último que ella quería era hacer sentir mal a Steven.

"Por favor tranquilízate, todo esto es parte de mi plan" Spinel dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para poder controlar la situación y parecía surtir efecto "¿Tú plan?" el escuchar eso hizo que Steven se calmara un poco pero ahora era la gema la que debía pensar en algo rápido "Así es, planeo volver mañana con ellas para hablarles directamente y convencerlas de que me dejen vivir aquí" Spinel estaba sorprendida de que se le ocurriera eso en cuestión de segundos pero sabía perfectamente que era mentira pues ella si iba a quedarse en el Planeta Madre.

"¿Y cómo piensas convencerlas?" todos los sentimientos que se habían mezclado habían desaparecido y ahora el humano tenía mucha curiosidad de lo que planeaba Spinel sin tener idea de lo que haría realmente "Solo hablare con ellas, me asegurare de convencer a Amarillo y a Azul primero y así ellas me ayudaran con Blanco" la gema se sorprendió a si misma de lo rápido que puede pensar en situaciones así "Creo que puede funcionar"

A Steven le pareció que la idea de Spinel era muy buena además de que era lo único que tenían "Pues gracias" Spinel se sentía alagada de que a Steven le gustara su brillante pero inexistente plan y como si la llamada de las diamantes hubiera absorbido toda su energía Steven de repente se sentía cansado "Me dio mucho sueño, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir" afortunadamente para Spinel al humano se le había olvidado por completo lo que ocurrió antes de la llamada "Si vamos a dormir"

(…)

Spinel se encontraba nuevamente en ese oscuro lugar donde no se podía ver nada "No otra vez" ella estaba asustada de volver a encontrarse en ese horrible lugar y a pesar de tratarse de solo un sueño se sentía muy real, su respiración comenzó a agitarse y sus piernas estaban perdiendo fuerza.

"Cálmate, cálmate, es solo un sueño" Spinel estaba tratando de controlarse y se estaba concentrando en despertarse a sí misma "Que gusto volver a verte" el mayor temor de Spinel se hizo realidad, ahí estaba de nuevo esa tierna pero espeluznante voz de niña "Tu otra vez" la voz de Spinel estaba quebrada por el miedo al saber que no se encontraba sola y por la distancia podía deducir que esa misteriosa voz provenía exactamente detrás de ella.

"Sabes, es de mala educación darle la espalda a quien le estás hablando" esa voz siempre sonaba con el mismo tono, no expresaba ninguna clase de emoción y eso es lo que más asustaba a Spinel, después de reunir suficiente fuerza se dio lentamente la vuelta hasta que por fin estaba encarando a la dueña de la voz pero lo que encontró en su lugar fue una silueta hecha de humo "¿Sorprendida?" la silueta parecía tener la misma altura que Spinel y lo único que se podía distinguir era un pequeño brillo que provenía de lo que parecía ser su pecho.

"¿Quién eres?" el miedo se estaba cambiando por intriga y ahora Spinel quería saber con quien estaba hablando "Sabes perfectamente quien soy" tras decir eso el brillo comenzó a hacerse mas grande al punto de que Spinel se tuvo que tapar los ojos, pasados unos segundos el brillo desapareció y en su lugar se podía ver una gema.

(…)

Spinel se despertó y se levantó de golpe, estaba empapada en sudor, su respiración estaba agitada y sus manos estaban temblando "_¿Qué rayos fue eso?_" pasados unos minutos ya se había calmado y volteó a ver el reloj de la pared que indicaba las 03:00 "_Mejor no hago ruido_" se levantó con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Steven y bajó las escaleras para ir al baño.

Una vez en el baño abrió la llave del lavamanos "_¿Qué me está pasando?_" agarró agua y se la hecho en la cara para poder refrescarse, después de cerrar la llave agarró una toalla para secarse y al terminar se quedó mirando el lavamanos por unos minutos "_¿Cuándo terminará esta pesadilla?_" al voltear a ver el espejo en lugar de ver su reflejo vio a la silueta de humo de su sueño

Muchos pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Spinel, quería gritar a todo pulmón, quería salir corriendo de ahí, quería romper el espejo pero el miedo impidió que pudiera mover un solo músculo.

Creyó que esa sería su final pero la silueta no se movía ni decía nada "¿Sigo… soñando?" Spinel tenía la esperanza de todo fuera un sueño y de que en cualquier momento despertaría "Querida esto no es ningún sueño" por fin la silueta había hablado pero Spinel aún era incapaz de poder moverse "¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí?" la voz de la gema estaba llena de miedo pero tenía una pizca de enojo "Creí que ya había claro pero qué más da"

El humo comenzó a disiparse hasta que no quedó nada de el revelando quien era la misteriosa figura y se trataba de Spinel pero en su forma original "¿Sorprendida?" Spinel no podía creer lo que estaba viendo "Tu… eres yo" nunca se le paso por la cabeza que la dueña de esa voz sería ella misma o al menos su otra forma "Si no me mostraba nunca lo hubieras descubierto"

El miedo de Spinel había desaparecido por completo y comenzó a mover sus brazos para ver si su otra versión hacía lo mismo "No soy tu reflejo por si te lo preguntas" la gema dejó de mover sus brazos y se sintió un poco avergonzada "¿Qué eres?" la cabeza de Spinel estaba llena de preguntas pero sabía que lo mejor era hacer una a la vez "Digamos que soy esa pequeña voz en tu cabeza que te ayuda y te dice que hacer"

Spinel no podía entender porque veía a su otra versión en el espejo pero estaba claro que eso no era buena señal "¿Y qué quieres de mí?" al menos tenía la pequeña seguridad de que no quería hacerle daño por ahora "Es bastante obvio, quiero ayudarte a ser feliz" Spinel2 dibujó una sonrisa en su cara con sus dedos "Después de todo hoy no fue tu día ¿cierto?"

Spinel se puso triste al recordar los hechos que ocurrieron esa tarde "No me lo recuerdes" una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla lo que hizo que su otro yo se molestara "Eres patética" la gema se sorprendió de escuchar eso "Después de todo todos esos años de espera en el jardín, de la humillación que sufriste por parte de las diamantes y en especial de Rosa, por fin encontraste un rayo de esperanza para poder ser feliz ¿y así de simple lo vas a dejar ir?"

Cada palabra se sentía como un golpe porque eran ciertas, a la primera señal de que todo saldría mal Spinel se dio por vencida sin siquiera luchar "Eres la gema que estuvo más cerca que nadie de destruir la Tierra, a Steven Universe y venciste a las gemas de cristal en cuestión de segundos ¿pero vas a dejar que una humana común y corriente te gane?" con cada segundo Spinel se estaba llenando de ira, su otra versión no hacía nada mas que decir la verdad y eso es lo que más le molestaba "Si alguien tiene derecho a ser feliz y a luchar para serlo eres tú"

Las manos de Spinel se hicieron puños, su mirada no reflejaba nada más que enojo, las palabras que escuchaba estaban despertando esa ira interior que estaba dormida "No" Spinel habló de una manera muy baja pero audible "¿Qué dijiste?" a pesar de que la otra versión la escucho claramente quería volver a oír su respuesta "No dejaré que las diamantes me alejen de mi nuevo hogar ni que una simple humana me arrebate lo que por derecho es mío"

Spinel2 puso una pequeña sonrisa de malicia al saber que lo que había dicho había dado resultado y que en efecto era el impulso que Spinel necesitaba "¿En serio? Y dime ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?" Spinel pensó por unos segundos y de inmediato metió su mano en su bolsillo para sacar del Punto de Quiebre y admirarlo "Me asegurare de destruir todo obstáculo que se interponga entre yo y mi felicidad" las pupilas de Spinel cambiaron pero esta vez no tenían una forma específica, eran simplemente garabatos.

"Steven será solo mío"

**Disculpen la demora pero una pequeña adicción llamada Witcher 3 no me dejaba escribir, pero encontré tiempo y aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo y como pueden ver Spinel por fin estaba revelando su verdadera naturaleza. **

**Espero que lo disfrutaran y nos estaremos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Richie3f fuera**


	11. Capítulo 11: Comienza el juego

**Capítulo 11: Comienza el juego**

Un nuevo día había llegado a Ciudad Playa y para todos se trataba de un día común y corriente como cualquier otro, al menos común para los estándares de la ciudad, pero para una gema y un humano se trataba de un día muy importante para sus vidas.

Dentro de la casa de los Universe el ambiente estaba lleno de preocupación, tensión y miedo, Steven estaba sentado en el sillón con su cabeza hacia abajo con una mirada perdida mientras su pierna pisaba el piso rápidamente, la mente del humano estaba llena de pensamientos totalmente revueltos "_¿Y si no logra convencerlas? ¿Y si la obligan a no volver a salir? ¿Y si se enojan con ella y la castigan?_" su cabeza estaba comenzando a doler por todas las ideas que se le venían.

Mientras tanto Spinel se encontraba en el baño recargada sobre el lavamanos mientras miraba con atención el espejo, esta vez era su verdadero reflejo y no su otra versión de la noche anterior lo que le hacía preguntarse si lo que vio fue real o no, volteó a ver el inodoro que tenía encima el Punto de Quiebre y de pronto sus manos comenzaron a temblar ante la sola idea de usarlo.

"_¿De verdad voy a hacerlo?_" aun cuando ya había decidido que usaría el arma con las diamantes; Spinel tenía dudas sobre si sería capaz de hacerlo cuando se le presentara el momento ya que una cosa es querer destruir a alguien pero el llevarlo a cabo es algo totalmente diferente, fue entonces que se le vino a la mente el tiempo que estuvo viviendo con ellas.

Todo el tiempo que estuvo encerrada sin poder salir, la vergüenza de tener que usar la misma ropa que usaba Diamante Rosa, el prohibirle hacer todas las cosas divertidas que le gustaba, el tener todos esos recuerdos hizo que su ira interior floreciera y apretó su manos con tanta fuerza que el lavamanos comenzó a quebrarse.

"¿Ya estas lista?" Spinel estaba a punto de romperlo hasta que la voz de Steven la devolvió a la realidad, aparto sus manos y observo los daños que le hizo al lavamanos "Casi lista" la gema le respondió y estiró su brazo a donde estaba el PdQ para guardarlo en su bolsillo, antes de salir del baño miró una ultima vez el espejo aun sin rastro de su otra versión.

Spinel salió del baño para dirigirse al portal donde estaba un muy angustiado Steven dando vueltas alrededor de el "¿Estas bien?" la gema nunca lo había visto así de preocupado "Si… no… no lo sé… todo esto me tiene preocupado ¿y si no logras convencerlas? puede que nunca mas puedas volver y no pasaremos ms tiempo juntos.

Spinel se sonrojó un poco al escuchar a Steven decir eso, el saber que el humano estaba preocupado por no pasar mas tiempo con ella era un gran motivador para llevar a cabo su plan, se acercó al humano y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros haciendo que volteara a verla directamente a los ojos.

"No tienes porque preocuparte Steven, te juro por mi existencia que todo saldrá bien" Steven podía ver que los ojos de Spinel reflejaban total confianza "Esta bien, confío en ti" el que Spinel estaba segura de lo que pasaría hizo que Steven se relajara mucho "Bueno… es hora" la gema se separo del humano y se acerco al portal para quedar justo en frente "_Puedes hacerlo_"

Al terminar de reunir su valor se subió al portal y se quedo viendo a Steven antes de activarlo "Volveré antes de que acabe el día" la gema levantó su mano para despedirse del humano "Te estaré esperando" la gema no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso y antes de que cualquier pensamiento de arrepentimiento surgiera activó el portal y desapareció en el destello de luz.

(Planeta Madre)

Las diamantes estaban esperando pacientemente en frente del portal por la llegada de Spinel, Amarillo estaba leyendo unos documentos para distraerse, Azul estaba platicando con su perla y Blanco estaba caminando de un lugar a otro "¿No creen que ya se tardó?" Blanco se estaba impacientando por que llegara su querida gema "Hay que tener paciencia, de seguro se está tomando su tiempo para despedirse de Steven" Azul trato de calmarla con poco éxito.

"Esta bien que se tenga que despedir pero ¿hacernos esperar?" la voz de Blanco reflejaba un poco de enojo "No tienes porque ponerte así" Amarillo dejo de lado sus documentos para intervenir, Blanco ya le iba a contestar cuando el portal se activó indicando que por fin había llegado Spinel.

"¡Hola a todas!" Spinel saltó del portal y se puso a rebotar por todo el lugar con mucho entusiasmo, después de recorrer todo el cuarto se detuvo en frente del portal "¡Su mejor amiga Spinel esta aquí!" estiró sus brazos para formar un corazón "Spinel es bueno que…" Azul estaba hablando pero fue interrumpida por Blanco quien estaba algo enojada "¡¿Por qué rayos tardaste tanto?!"

Spinel se sorprendió de ver que Blanco estaba enojada con ella "Yo me estaba despidiendo de Steven" regresó sus brazos a la normalidad y se quedó muy quieta en su lugar "¿No crees que por lo menos nos pudiste haber avisado? además ¿Cuánto tiempo puede tomar despedirse de alguien?" incluso Azul y Amarillo estaban sorprendidas de que Blanco reaccionara de esa manera "Perdón, no era mi intención"

Spinel deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saltar y usar el PdQ en Blanco por atreverse a hablarle de ese modo pero sabía que debía contenerse "Lo importante es que Spinel ya está aquí y que ya no tiene razones para irse" Amarillo estaba tratando de alivianar el ambiente porque sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer Blanco cuando se enojaba.

"Iré a mi cuarto a descansar un poco si no les molesta" Spinel necesitaba urgentemente salir de ahí para poder calmarse "Esta bien pero no te tardes mucho" la voz de Blanco sonaba más calmada aunque denotaba algo de enojo "Con su permiso" la gema se alejo caminando rápido para llegar lo antes posible al cuarto.

Una vez que Spinel llegó a la habitación de Rosa se recargo sobre una pared, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar con fuerza para calmarse "Un poco más y me hubiera aventado sobre ella" después de unos minutos la gema logró calmarse, volteó a ver la habitación con desprecio al creer que nunca tendría que volver ahí pero con tal de poder quedarse en la Tierra con Steven haría cualquier cosa.

*toc-toc* Alguien estaba tocando a la puerta de la habitación interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Spinel, se puso de pie y se dirigió a abrir para descubrir que se trataba de Perla Azul "Buen día Spinel, mi diamante solicita tu presencia en su habitación cuanto antes" no habían pasado ni 10 minutos y ya la estaban molestando "Estaré ahí en un momento"

Al recibir una respuesta Perla se dio la vuelta para volver con Azul "Espera, antes de que te vayas ¿crees que me pueda enseñar algo?" Spinel sabía que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de la Perla de Azul ya que rara vez se separan "Depende de lo que quieras enseñarme" la gema azul estaba extrañada de que quisiera enseñarle algo.

"Se trata de un regalo que traje para las diamantes desde la Tierra y quería saber tu opinión para saber si les gustará" Spinel sabía que si se trataba sobre algo de las diamantes Perla no podría rechazarla "Bueno en ese caso adelante" su plan había tenido éxito "Entonces entra para enseñarte" mientras Perla regresaba a la habitación Spinel cerro las cortinas de la ventana y prosiguió a sacar del PdQ y ponérselo.

"Por favor cierra la puerta, no queremos que alguien vea la sorpresa" Perla le hizo caso y cerró la puerta detrás de ella "Entonces ¿cuál es ese regalo?" la gema azul tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de que se trataba "Te presento… el Punto de Quiebre" Spinel levanto el brazo en el que tenía la arma equipada con mucho orgullo mientras.

Perla estaba hipnotizada por el diseño del extraño regalo "Debo admitir que es muy bonito pero ¿Qué hace?" Spinel había capturado por completo la atención de la gema sin saber que su destino estaba sellado "Esto mi querida amiga sirve para poder sacar un brillo inimaginable a las gemas" Spinel sabía que con la mentira indicada podría apuntar la gema de Perla sin problemas.

"¿Y funciona?" Si lo que decía Spinel era verdad entonces las diamantes estarían muy complacidas con ese regalo "Velo por tu misma" Spinel apunto el PdQ a la gema de Perla mientras su cara reflejaba una enorme sonrisa y sus pupilas tenían la forma de garabatos, cargo el arma y…

*Crack*

Lo único que se escucho fue el sonido de algo quebrarse seguido de un silencio absoluto, Spinel tenía los ojos cerrados y tenía miedo de abrirlos pues si el arma no había funcionado tendría graves problemas con las diamantes y se podría olvidar por completo de la idea de volver a ver a Steven, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que abrir los ojos.

Cuando los abrió la imagen que estaba frente a ella no tenía precio, el PdQ había atravesado por completo el pecho de Perla donde debía estar su gema, ella se quedó inmóvil mientras trataba de decir algo sin ningún éxito, la sonrisa que tenía Spinel antes de activar el arma volvió pero de una manera más perturbadora.

Fue entonces que el color azul de Perla comenzó a desvanecerse comenzando por sus pies y cabeza como si el lugar donde estaba la gema estuviera absorbiendo todo el color dejando atrás un tono gris, el proceso solo tomo unos segundos y lo que era antes una Perla Azul fiel a su diamante se convirtió en un simple cuerpo sin vida.

Spinel retiro el PdQ y el cuerpo de Perla cayó al piso pues eso era lo único que lo mantenía de pie, la gema se quedó observando el cuerpo sin vida por unos momentos preguntándose que hacer con el "Me pregunto si" ella puso su pie sobre Perla y con un poco de fuerza comenzó a ejercer presión hasta que pudo atravesarlo, una cortina de humo se formó indicando que había desaparecido la forma física por completo.

Cuando se disipo el humo lo único que quedo fueron unos pequeños trozos de le gema de Perla Azul dando a entender que ella había desaparecido para siempre "Lo hice… lo hice" Spinel no podía creer lo que había sucedido hace unos segundos, había acabado por completo con la vida de otra gema "¿Qué hice?"

La mente de Spinel estaba siendo atacada por su conciencia, se había hecho la promesa de hacer cualquier cosa por Steven, incluso acabar con la vida de alguien más, pero ahora que lo había hecho se estaba sintiendo horrible, sus piernas y brazos estaban temblando fuertemente, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, las lágrimas estaban comenzando a fluir por su cara.

Soltó el PdQ y cayó de rodillas al suelo, su mirada se dirigió a sus manos que no paraban de temblar y sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento "¿Qué es lo que hice?" si el haber destruido a otra gema no era suficientemente malo el hecho de que se tratara de una gema completamente inocente que nunca tuvo nada que ver con lo que le pasó a ella hizo que se sintiera micho peor.

"Hiciste lo que debías hacer" ahí estaba de nuevo esa infantil voz y eso solo significaba una cosa, su otra versión se encontraba en esa habitación pero no había ningún espejo "Aquí abajo" Spinel volteó a ver el piso y en efecto su otra versión estaba reflejada "Sinceramente una parte de mí creía que no sería capaz de hacerlo"

Spinel no sabía si el ver reflejada su otra versión era una buena o mala señal "Debo admitir que lo hiciste bastante, apuntaste justamente al centro de su gema" Spinel2 observaba con orgullo los restos de Perla "Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu no hiciste nada" poco a poco Spinel se estaba calmando "Por si no lo sabías yo soy tú así que técnicamente yo también la destruí"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Spinel no se encontraba en el mejor momento como para tener que lidiar con su otra yo "Solo quiero decirte que si te vas a sentir así cada vez que destruyas a una gema no vas a llegar muy lejos" por mucho que Spinel lo odiara su otra versión tenía razón en eso "Así que si estuviera en tu lugar, dejaría de chillar y pondría manos a la obra aprovechando que Diamante Azul se encuentra sola en su habitación"

Spinel cerró sus ojos para poder calmarse "_Ve a tu lugar feliz, ve a tu lugar feliz_" necesitaba encontrar el modo de relajarse para poder seguir con su plan y mientras pensaba en muchas cosas hubo un pensamiento que sobresalió sobre todos los demás, recordó la vez que observó el atardecer con Steven es esa colina.

Lo que fue probablemente el momento mas hermoso que ha vivido en sus años recientes fue suficiente para poder tranquilizarse "_Si quiero volver a vivir un momento así con Steven, debo seguir con esto_" el pensar en Steven ayudó mucho a que se calmará, cuando abrió los ojos su otra versión ya no estaba y de nuevo se encontraba sola.

Spinel quería tirarse en el suelo y quedarse ahí por un buen rato pero no podía porque en cualquier momento Diamante Azul se preguntaría donde esta su perla y eso le causaría problemas, tomo el PdQ que estaba a su lado y lo guardó en su bolsillo "Manos a la obra"

**Por fin esta aquí el nuevo capítulo, me tarde escribiendo este capítulo más de lo que esperaba pero quede muy satisfecho con el resultado y espero que les gustara, nos estaremos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Richie3f fuera.**


	12. Capítulo 12: No mas diamantes

**Capítulo 12: No más diamantes**

Spinel salió de la habitación de Diamante Rosa determinada a cumplir su objetivo, acabar con las diamantes y con sus perlas y aunque las segundas no tenían nada que ver, si ellas se enteraban se lo dirían a todos y su plan se derrumbaría.

Los pasillos del palacio estaban totalmente vacíos como si estuviera abandonado, antes el lugar estaba lleno de gemas aduladoras tratándose de ganar el favor de las diamantes o había soldados listas para recibir su siguiente misión, pero desde que Steven llegó a implementar los cambios ahora eran contadas las ocasiones que alguien fuera a ese lugar.

Todas las gemas ahora disfrutaban de sus nuevas vidas de poder hacer lo que quisieran y el miedo que le tenían a las diamantes fue desapareciendo con los años por lo que ya no había necesidad de ganarse su favor y al ya no haber más conquistas planetarias las gemas soldados se retiraron a nuevos lugares.

De lo único de lo que tendría que preocuparse Spinel sería de ocultar los restos que queden a la hora de destruirlas pero por ahora no era necesario, sin darse cuenta la gema rosada ya estaba en frente de la puerta de Diamante Azul y justo en ese momento se le vino a la mente lo que le había dicho Bismuto "_Es cierto, las diamantes requerirán mas golpes para hacer el trabajo" _

Nunca se le había ocurrido a Spinel que hacer en ese caso, si las diamantes requiriesen de más golpes entonces eso les daría la oportunidad de defenderse o de gritar por ayuda tras recibir el primer golpe, la gema se sentía estúpida por nunca haber pensado en eso, ¿Cuántos golpes necesitaba dar? ¿Con cuánta fuerza se iban a resistir? ¿Qué haría si no funcionaba?

Poco a poco Spinel se estaba poniendo nerviosa pero rápidamente se abofeteo a si misma para recobrar la cordura "_Vamos Spinel, ahora no es el momento de perder la cordura_" se puso firme y se preparó para tocar la puerta "_Es todo o nada_"

*toc-toc-toc* en cuanto toco a la puerta ya no había vuelta atrás, si algo salía mal se las tendría que ingeniar en ese momento, se escucharon varios sonidos de adentro como si se estuvieran moviendo varías cosas hasta que recibió una respuesta "¿Quién es?" se escuchaba que la voz provenía exactamente del otro lado de la puerta "Soy yo, Spinel" solo tomó unos segundos para que la puerta se abriera dejando ver a una Diamante Azul que se veía un poco nerviosa.

"¿Está todo bien?" a Spinel se le hacía raro ver a Azul de esa forma "Si, todo está perfectamente bien" se podía escuchar el nerviosismo en su voz pero Spinel trató de no darle importancia "En fin, ¿puedo pasar?" es como si a Azul se le hubiera olvidado que la había llamado s porque se puso un poco mas nerviosa "Si… adelante" la diamante hizo un ademán para que la gema pudiera pasar y le hizo caso

"Por cierto ¿Sabes dónde está mi Perla?" Spinel sabía que recibiría esa pregunta pero estaba preparada para ella "Me parece que fue con Perla Amarilla a atender algo urgente" el haber vivido unos meses con ellas le había dado la oportunidad de poder conocerlas y saber que cosas decir para que no indaguen mas en algún tema "Bueno si era urgente entonces esta bien"

Spinel se puso a observar el cuarto de Diamante Azul y para su sorpresa, o no tanto, era prácticamente igual a la habitación de Diamante Rosa solo que mas grande y de color azul "_¿Las diamantes no saben lo que son los muebles?_" tuvo que ir a la Tierra y volver para darse cuenta de la falta de vida que había en ese planeta "Entonces ¿Para qué me llamó mi diamante?"

Pareciera que Spinel hubiera activado un interruptor dentro de Diamante Azul por la cara de sorpresa que puso "Es cierto, bueno yo…" nuevamente Azul estaba nerviosa pero mas que eso parecía incomoda "Quería disculparme contigo por la actitud que tuvo Blanco hacía ti"

Spinel no lo podía creer, Diamante Azul se estaba disculpando con ella, nunca se había sabido que una diamante se disculpara con alguien en toda la historia "La actitud que tuvo Blanco contigo fue bastante inapropiada e injustificada y no quiero que nos guardes rencor por eso"

Spinel estaba luchando para no reírse, el hecho de que Azul se estuviera disculpando con ella le resultaba muy cómico por todo lo que había pasado en esos meses "No es necesario que se disculpe mi diamante, no fue su culpa" debía encontrar el modo de distraerse o le terminaría ganando la risa "Por cierto ¿Qué eran todos esos ruidos que escuche antes de que me abriera la puerta?"

Azul se puso nerviosa por la pregunta "Yo… veras…" la diamante estaba buscando una excusa rápida mientras su mirada se desviaba mucho a un lugar específico, cuando Spinel le siguió la mirada vio que uno de los muros de la habitación estaba entreabiertos como si fuera un muro falso "_Así que oculta algo_" la gema devolvió la mirada a la diamante para que no sospechara.

"Es que estaba practicando para bailar para cuando hagamos el siguiente baile" Spinel no podía creer lo mala que fue la excusa de Azul pero decidió no decir nada "En fin de nuevo en verdad lo siento por Blanco" la diamante cambió rápido el tema por lo que había invitado a la gema rosada y supo que ese era el momento ideal para atacar "Como usted insiste entonces acepto su disculpa y como muestra de ello ¿Qué le parece un abrazo?"

"¿Un abrazo?" Azul no sabía de que estaba hablando Spinel "Ya sabe, cuando dos personas se juntan y se rodean con sus brazos" Spinel esperaba que con esa vaga descripción la diamante supiera de que hablaba "Oh entonces así se llaman, supongo que está bien"

"_Bingo_" Azul había caído en la trampa de Spinel sin saber que le esperaba, la gema rosada estiró sus piernas para quedar a la altura de la diamante y prosiguió a estirar sus brazos para darle varias vueltas a Azul hasta que quedara bien envuelta, por su lado, Azul solo pudo poner sus manos sobre Spinel pues el abrazo de ella había pasado por encima de los brazos de Azul dejando libres solo sus antebrazos

"¿No se siente bien?" Spinel aprovecho la oportunidad para estirar un poco más su brazo derecho a su bolsillo y sacar el PdQ "Debo admitir que se siente bien" Azul tenía los ojos cerrados y no tenía idea de lo que pasaba frente a ella "Pero sabe, hay algo que puede hacer para que la perdone por completo" Azul esperaba que Spinel no pidiera nada a cambio pero otra parte de ella sabía que lo haría "¿Y qué es lo que quieres?" Spinel posiciono el PdQ sobre el diamante de Azul y lo cargo "Que muera"

*Crack*

La habitación se llenó de un silencio absoluto, lo único que escucho Azul fue un crujido muy cercano, abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo para saber de que se trataba ese ruido, su diamante había sido perforado por una extraña máquina que Spinel tenía en su mano, creyó que se trataba de una alucinación pero el momento en que comenzó a sentir dolor supo que todo era real.

Spinel comprobó lo que decía Bismuto, el golpe que le dio al diamante de Azul lo perforo un poco pero no lo suficiente como para destruirlo, afortunadamente Spinel previó eso y apretó su abrazo asegurándose que Azul no pudiera defenderse, sacó el PdQ del diamante y lo activo para volver a atacar sobre el mismo lugar esta vez llegando más profundo.

Azul había entrado en un estado de shock, quería gritar, quería salir corriendo de ahí, quería activar su poder para defenderse, pensó en todo lo que quería hacer pero por más que quisiera su cuerpo no le respondía y no podía moverse, como si el hecho de que la gema que tanto apreciaba la estuviera atacando con la intensión de destruirla fuera peor que el mismo ataque.

Spinel ya había atacado cuatro veces sobre el mismo lugar y parecía que el siguiente golpe sería el último, antes de dar el golpe de gracia Spinel miro a Azul a la cara para observar su cara de shock "_Lo que daría por poder tomar una foto de su cara_"

Spinel dio el ultimo golpe y esta vez el diamante de Azul se rompió por completo, ella pudo sentir como la poca resistencia que puso Azul se desvanecía y lo que ocurrió con Perla Azul se estaba repitiendo, el color comenzó a ser succionado por el hueco del diamante dejando atrás a un color gris.

Antes de todo el color de Azul se desvaneciera una única lagrima logro salir y recorrió su cara para tocar el suelo, ese fue el único modo de Azul de poder expresar el dolor que sentía por lo ocurrido.

Todo el color azul se desvaneció por completo dejando a una diamante gris inmóvil, sus pupilas desaparecieron dejando a sus ojos completamente en blanco, al asegurarse de que Azul ya solo fuera un cascaron sin vida Spinel desenrolló sus brazos y regresó a su altura original solo para apreciar como el cuerpo de Diamante Azul caía hacía atrás hasta tocar el suelo.

Spinel se acercó al cuerpo y se quedo admirando la hermosa escena frente a ella "Debí traer una cámara" la gema se lamentó de no venir preparada para conmemorar ese momento "En fin"

Agrandó el tamaño de su mano para formar un puño gigante y prosiguió a aplastar el cuerpo de Diamante Azul para generar una enorme exposición que cualquiera que estuviera cerca hubiera podido escuchar a la perfección, cuando se disipó el humo solo quedaban restos del diamante de Azul, Spinel tomo los restos y los encerró en una burbuja y le desapareció al primer lugar que se le ocurrió.

"Ahora puedo ver que es lo que ocultaba" Spinel se dirigió a la pared entreabierta y tuvo que usar bastante fuerza para poder moverla, una vez que estaba abierto pudo observar que lo que había adentro parecían ser adornos para una fiesta, había globos, confeti, corritos de fiesta y lo que parecía ser una lona enrollada.

Spinel tomó la lona y la desenrollo para poder ver de que se trataba "Bienvenida de vuelta Spinel" le tomó unos segundos el poder procesar de que se trataba todo eso hasta que se le prendió el foco "Planeaban una fiesta para mi" se quedó paralizada al ver lo que las diamantes planeaban para ella, creyó que se llenaría de culpa pero en su lugar comenzó a reír

"Jajajaja jajajaja" el hecho de que le planearan una fiesta de bienvenida tras irse por solo unos días le resultaba lo más gracioso que había visto o escuchado en siglos, la risa hizo que le doliera el estomago y se tiró en el piso tras no resistir más, siguió así por unos minutos hasta que por fin pudo dejar de reírse y ponerse de pie.

"Debo admitir que no creí que las diamantes tuvieran un sentido del humor tan bueno" ya que se había recuperado de la carcajada que tuvo recuperó su compostura "Será mejor que siga con esto antes de que alguien sospeche" *toc-toc* alguien estaba tocando a la puerta de Azul lo que sorprendió a Spinel

"¿Quién es?" Spinel hizo su mejor intento por imitar la voz de Diamante Azul "Soy Perla Amarilla mi Diamante Azul" Spinel puso una enorme sonrisa al saber que su imitación dio resultado y que se trataba de la perla de Diamante Amarillo "Adelante"

(En la habitación de Diamante Amarillo)

Amarillo se encontraba en una silla leyendo varios documentos viejos sobre sus conquistas pasadas pues a pesar de que liberó sus colonias y juro no volver a colonizar otro planeta para complacer a Steven aun extrañaba esos viejos días de gloria "Perla se esta tomando su tiempo" Amarillo había mandado a su Perla a investigar la extraña explosión que se había escuchado a lo lejos y que parecía provenir de la habitación de diamante Azul

Los minutos pasaban y Perla no regresaba y Amarillo no podía evitar preocuparse un poco "Será mejor que vaya a ver que todo esté bien" guardó sus documentos, se puso de pie y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la de Azul, el camino le resulto muy silencioso sin la presencia de su Perla y sin darse cuenta aceleró un poco el paso.

Al llegar a la puerta de Azul prosiguió a tocar pero no recibía ninguna respuesta "Azul ¿Estas ahí?" seguía sin obtener una respuesta y le resulto muy extraño "_Supongo que no está_" se estaba dando la vuelta para irse pero escucho un ruido que provino de dentro de la habitación, volvió a tocar la puerta aun sin recibir una respuesta "No me importa lo que este pasando ahí adentro voy a entrar"

Amarillo abrió la puerta y entro a gran velocidad solo para ver que el cuarto estaba vació "_Que extraño_" Amarillo se iba a retirar del cuarto cuando volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido pero este provenía detrás de la pared falsa de Azul "_¿Qué demonios es eso?_" Amarillo se acercó y lentamente abrió el cuarto, cuando retiró el muro lo observó con cuidado aun sin ver nada hasta que bajó la mirada y observó que su Perla estaba tirada en suelo y atada con el cartel que era para la fiesta de Spinel mientras que su boca estaba llena de confeti impidiéndole hablar.

Perla hacía lo posible por liberarse pero le era inútil "¿Perla?" al escuchar la voz de su diamante Perla dirigió su mirada hacia ella y sus ojos brillaron al ver que su salvadora había llegado, pero en un instante ese brillo se apagó y Perla comenzó a agitarse de manera agresiva y se escuchaba como trataba de decir algo pero le era imposible.

"Tranquila ya estoy aquí" Amarillo se agachó y con cuidado le quito el confeti de la boca a Perla "¡Cuidado mi diamante!" como si eso hubiera sido una señal Amarillo sintió como algo le había caído encima de la cabeza y antes de que pudiera reaccionar *crack* bajó su mirada a la fuente del ruido y observó como un extraño aparato estaba perforando su diamante.

"¿Pero qué?" el aparato estaba conectado a algo y con la mirada comenzó a seguir la fuente de donde provenía hasta llegar a su hombro derecho donde Spinel estaba de pie con su brazo estirado "Sorpresa" *crack* Amarillo trató de decir algo pero de nuevo se escucho el ruido de algo quebrarse pero esta vez estaba acompañado de un intenso dolor.

"¡Aaahhh!" Amarillo retrocedió para volver a la habitación principal y comenzó a agitarse para tratar de quitarse a Spinel del hombro pero ella estiró su brazo que estaba libre y se sujetó con fuerza del cuello de Amarillo, *crack* un tercer golpe llegó a su diamante haciendo que el dolor fuera mas intenso, sabía que si no hacía algo pronto estaría condenada a ser destruida.

Sus manos se encendieron y trató de activar su poder para poder destruir la forma física de Spinel pero ella estaba preparada para ello y estiró sus piernas, una dirigida a cada brazo de Amarillo, agarró sus brazos y con todas sus fuerzas los llevó detrás de su espalda e hizo una especie de nudo con sus piernas para evitar que Amarillo pudiera mover sus brazos.

Amarillo estaba haciendo todo lo posible para liberase, chocaba con las paredes, trataba de golpear a Spinel con su cabeza, pero era inútil, por alguna razón Spinel poseía una gran fuerza que no podía superar *crack* un cuarto golpe llegó a su diamante y podía sentir como se estaba debilitando, un golpe más y sería su fin.

"Esto es tan divertido, usted esta poniendo muchas mas resistencia que Diamante Azul" esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Amarillo "_¿Mas resistencia que Azul?_" si Spinel estaba diciendo eso entonces solo podía significar una cosa "Se lo que esta pensando mi diamante y la respuesta es sí, destruí a Diamante Azul y la explosión que escucho fue su forma física desapareciendo para siempre"

Amarillo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y sintió un dolor peor que el de su diamante siendo destruido, Diamante Azul quien era como una hermana para ella, quien había prometido siempre proteger y estar a su lado había sido destruida como si nada por una gema común y corriente.

Amarillo ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirse, aun si lograba liberarse y sobrevivir, el vivir con la idea de que no pudo proteger a Diamante Azul y que nunca más la volvería a ver era peor que ser destruida, Spinel aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para dar el golpe de gracia *crack*

Amarillo se puso de rodillas y al igual que con las demás gemas su color comenzó a desvanecerse "No se preocupe mi diamante, cuidare muy bien de su Perla" Amarillo trató de decir algo pero ya no pudo hacer nada mas que sucumbir a la destrucción de su gema.

Solo tomó unos segundos y ya no quedaba rastro alguno del color de Amarillo y sus ojos se quedaron en blanco, hasta asegurarse de que no quedara con vida fue que Spinel deshizo todos sus agarres y regresó a su forma original, se bajó de su hombro y se quedo mirando el cuerpo como si se tratara de una obra de arte "Es hermoso"

Estaba por destruir el cuerpo cuando fue interrumpida "¡Eres un monstruo!" Spinel busco la fuente del grito y vio que Perla Amarilla seguía atada en el mismo lugar donde la dejo "Me había olvidado por completo de ti" Spinel se acercó a Perla y se agacho para quedar mas cerca de ella "¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?!"

La voz de Perla era una combinación de ira y tristeza, quería salir corriendo de ahí para pedir ayuda pero también deseaba lanzarse sobre Spinel para darle su merecido "¿Por qué? te diría pero no creo que valga la pena decirte" Spinel apunto el PdQ a la gema de Perla que aunque estaba cubierta por la lona con la que estaba amarrada sabía exactamente a que altura se encontraba.

"Diría que fue un gusto conocerte pero estaría mintiendo así que… adiós" *crack* antes de que Perla pudiera contestar sintió su gema ser destruida y con eso su vida acabándose para siempre, mientras el proceso de perdida de color se llevaba a cabo volvió al cuerpo de Amarillo que de algún modo se quedo de rodillas, agrando su mano pero esta vez no formo un puño si no que tomo a Amarillo y la apretó con fuerza hasta hacerla desaparecer.

Con el humo disipado los restos del diamante Amarillo yacían en el suelo y al igual que con Diamante Azul los encerró en una burbuja y los llevó a otro lugar, volteó al cuerpo de Perla Amarilla y repitió el mismo proceso "Solo falta una"

Spinel salió del cuarto de Diamante Azul y antes de dirigirse al salón principal en donde seguramente se encontraba Diamante Blanco volvió rápidamente a la habitación de Rosa para encargarse de los restos de Perla Azul "Será mejor no dejar evidencia" se estaba mintiendo a sí misma porque mas que deshacerse de la evidencia lo que estaba haciendo era conservar los restos como si se trataran de trofeos.

Una vez que se encargo de los restos de Perla Azul prosiguió a dirigirse al salón principal, al principio se sentía angustiada y con algo de miedo por destruir a otra gema pero conforme fue destruyendo a las Perlas y Diamantes y se acercaba al salón se estaba emocionando con la idea de destruir a Diamante Blanco.

Cuando por fin llegó al salón principal el asiento de Diamante Blanco estaba vacío y en cambio ella estaba frente a una ventana observando el paisaje en completo silencio mientras tenía sus brazos detrás de ella "¿Diamante Blanco?" la voz de Spinel interrumpió los pensamientos de Blanco que apartó la mirada solo para ver de quien era la voz y prosiguió a seguir admirando el paisaje

"¿Se encuentra bien?" a Spinel se le hacía raro ver a Blanco de esa manera "Si estoy bien, es solo que… estuve pensando en como me comporte hace rato contigo y quería disculparme" Spinel no quería volver a recordar lo que pasó el momento que llegó o escucha otro intento de disculpa "No tiene porque disculparse por lo que paso" Spinel comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Blanco aprovechando que le estaba dando la espalda.

"Claro que tengo que disculparme, lo que hice estuvo mal e injustificado y tu no te merecías que te hablara de ese modo" mientras Blanco seguía hablando Spinel comenzó a estirarse para quedar a la altura de ella "Se que tenía mucho que no veías a Steven y era lógico que tardaras en despedirte de el pero yo no lo vi de ese modo en el momento" Spinel estaba estirando sus brazos alrededor de Blanco sin que ella se diera cuenta "Así que espero que me perdones por eso y que por favor no me guardes rencor"

Spinel ya tenía preparado el PdQ a la altura del diamante de Blanco, lo único que hacía falta era que se diera la vuelta "En verdad agradezco su disculpa Diamante Blanco y quiero que sepa que la perdono por eso" Spinel tenía ganas de vomitar por decir eso "Y para demostrar que no le guardo ningún rencor quiero regalarle algo" Blanco se emocionó al escuchar que Spinel le tenía un regalo "¿En serio? ¡¿Qué es?!"

Blanco se dio la vuelta llena de emoción para encontrarse en una situación extraña, Spinel estaba estirada a su altura, sus brazos alrededor de ella listos para atraparla, un extraño aparato apuntando a su diamante, una mirada que parecía la de un animal con sed de sangre y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que podría haber asustado a cualquiera.

"Le voy a dar el regalo de la muerte" Spinel no le dio tiempo a Blanco de procesar las palabras que dijo, de inmediato apretó sus brazos para inmovilizar a Blanco y *crack* ese sonido era música para los oídos de Spinel y no pudo evitar agrandar su sonrisa al saber que por fin se estaba haciendo cargo de la peor de las diamantes.

Aunque Blanco no lo quería creer sabía la situación en la que se encontraba y de inmediato comenzó a luchar para liberarse del agarre de Spinel "Jajaja así es como gusta que se resistan" *crack* aun con el movimiento que estaba haciendo un segundo golpe impacto a Blanco "¡Muy bien tú me obligaste!" Blanco no quería llegar a eso pero se vio en la necesidad de usar su poder para poder salvar su vida.

Los ojos de Blanco se iluminaron y comenzó a disparar sus rayos con la esperanza de darle a Spinel pero para su mala suerte ella era muy ágil y estaba esquivando cada uno de los rayos con mucha facilidad "¡Quédate quieta!" Blanco se estaba enojando por no lograr darle a Spinel pero mas que enojo era desesperación.

*crack* el tercer golpe llegó y con ello Blanco podía sentir como sus poderes perdían fuerza, le estaba costando trabajo poder disparar sus rayos y ya no estaba moviendo tanto como antes "¿Qué sucede mi diamante? Parece que se está quedando sin fuerzas" Spinel ya no tenía la necesidad de moverse pues Blanco ya no podía seguir defendiéndose

"Eres una…" *crack* con cada golpe que recibía el dolor se intensificaba "¿Por… qué?" si Blanco iba a ser destruida al menos quería saber la razón "¿En serio quiere saber por qué? bueno le diré la razón" Spinel estiró su cuello para poder acercar su cara a la de Blanco

"Desde el momento que llegué ustedes me reprimieron al prohibirme hacer las cosas que me gustaban" *crack* "Me encerraron en este horrible lugar sin la posibilidad de salir en ningún momento" *crack* "Me denigraron al hacerme vivir en la habitación de Diamante Rosa" *crack* "Me humillaron haciéndome vestir con la misma ropa que ella" *crack* "Y por último… la única razón por la que ustedes me querían era para reemplazar a la perra de Diamante Rosa" *crack*

Spinel acumuló toda su ira y fuerza en el último golpe para asegurarse de que el diamante de Blanco por fin fuera destruido y así fue, lo único que quedaba en la frente de Blanco era el hueco de su diamante, Spinel regreso todas sus extremidades a su tamaño original para poder apreciar como el blanco era reemplazado por le gris sin vida, el brillo que la rodeaba se apagaba lentamente y sus ojos quedaban totalmente vacíos

"Estoy tan orgullosa de mi misma" Spinel se limpió una pequeña lágrima que se le escapo al admirar el resultado de su trabajo, el cuerpo de Blanco no resistió y comenzó a inclinarse a un lado "¡Fuera abajo!" no pudo evitar gritar eso al ver como el cuerpo sin vida se caía a toda velocidad hasta tocar el suelo y hacer que la habitación temblara por la fuerza del impacto.

Spinel se acercó al cuerpo para admirarlo más de cerca y sentirse mas orgullosa de si misma "Ahora el toque final" junto su manos y las agrandó para formar un puño gigante "Hasta nunca mi diamante" sus palabras fueron seguidas por una enorme explosión que fue el doble de poderosa que con Azul o Amarillo y el humo tardó más en disiparse.

Una vez que el humo se fue todo lo que quedó fueron los restos del diamante de Blanco "Que suerte que el lugar esta vacío, cualquiera pudo haber escuchado esa explosión" Spinel tomo los restos y los encerró en una burbuja "No te preocupes, te reunirás con las otras diamantes" hizo desaparecer la burbuja y estaba lista para irse.

"Ahora que me hice cargo de todo es hora de volver a la Tierra" Spinel estaba muy satisfecha con los resultados de plan, las Diamantes y sus Perlas habían sido destruidas y no había testigo alguno de lo ocurrido ahí, se puso de pie sobre el portal pero antes de activarlo le dio una última mirada al lugar "Solo falta deshacerme de una Perla" el portal se activó llevándose a Spinel y dejando atrás un Palacio completamente vacío.

**Ahora si me deje llevar en este capítulo y estoy orgulloso de eso, nada volverá a ser lo mismo a partir de ahora y nadie estará a salvo de Spinel, espero que disfrutaran el capítulo y esperen ansiosos el siguiente.**

**Richie3f fuera **


	13. Capítulo 13: Un obstáculo menos

**Capítulo 13: Un obstáculo menos **

El sol se encontraba en su punto más alto y mientras dentro de la casa Universe, Garnet, Amatista y Perla estaban sentadas en la barra de la cocina con algo de preocupación ya que Steven estaba sentado en frente del portal y no se había movido de ahí desde que Spinel se fue "¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?" le preguntó Perla a Amatista quien fue la primera en llegar "Un par de horas, el momento que Spinel se fue se sentó ahí y no se ha movido y apenas habla"

Perla estaba por decir algo pero Garnet se puso de pie y se acerco a Steven "¿Steven?" el humano no respondía, estaba tan concentrado en el portal que no escuchaba que lo estaban llamando y Garnet tuvo que subir el volumen de su voz "¡Steven!" esta vez sí reaccionó ya que dio un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa del casi grito de Garnet.

"¿Qué sucede?" se podía escuchar un poco de disgusto en la voz de Steven "¿No crees que ya llevas demasiado tiempo en frente del portal?" Garnet tenía los brazos cruzados para aparentar que estaba molesta cuando en realidad estaba algo preocupada "Pero ella podría volver en cualquier momento y quiero estar aquí para cuando lo haga, además no llevo tanto tiempo"

Steven estaba un poco molesto de que las gemas se estuvieran metiendo nuevamente en sus asuntos "Vamos viejo, no pasará nada si descansas unos minutos" Amatista estaba hablando desde la cocina tratando de relajar el ambiente pero para su mala suerte tuvo el efecto contrario "Para ti es sencillo decirlo, te has pasado casi toda tu vida sin hacer nada"

Las gemas se quedaron atónitas por la respuesta de Steven, era la primera vez que les respondía de esa manera y no sabían si debían hacer algo al respecto pues nunca pensaron que se presentaría una situación así, Garnet y Amatista no sabían a que se debía ese comportamiento, pero Perla sí, ella estaba segura qué eso se debía de alguna forma a la influenza de Spinel.

Desde que ella llegó Steven a actuado diferente, de manera sutil pero diferente, y ahora les estaba contestando de manera un poco agresiva, Perla quería decir algo pero sabía que si culpaba a Spinel de eso nadie le creería y solo se ganaría el desprecio de Steven quien, aunque Perla odiara admitirlo, apreciaba mucho a Spinel al punto de casi considerarla parte de la familia.

Perla se tuvo que resignar a no decir nada y esperar a que las cosas se calmaran un poco, el lugar se lleno de un silencio muy incomodo para las gemas pero para Steven era relajante el que no hubiera ruido, fue entonces que el portal se activo dejando ver la silueta de Spinel quien por fin había regresado.

Steven se puso de pie rápidamente y se llenó de emoción de que Spinel por fin había regresado, una vez que el portal terminó con su trabajo Spinel estaba encima de la plataforma "¡Hola a…!"

Spinel no terminó su frase, sin previo aviso Steven corrió a abrazarla con mucha fuerza "¡Que bueno que volviste! Estaba empezando a preocuparme" la gema se había quedado sin palabras, el repentino abrazo de Steven dejo su cerebro en blanco y su cara totalmente roja, a Garnet y Amatista les pareció tan tierna la escena que se les olvido lo que acaba de pasar pero Perla solo se les quedó mirando con una cara de disgusto.

El abrazo duro cerca de un minuto hasta que Steven entró en razón y terminó el abrazo "Lo siento creo que me deje llevar" Spinel hubiera dado lo que sea con tal de que ese momento durara aunque sea unos segundos más "Y dime ¿Cómo te fue con las diamantes?"

La mención de las diamantes sacó a Spinel de su trance, sabía que le iban a preguntar sobre su tiempo con las diamantes por lo que preparó toda una historia "La verdad es que me fue muy bien, incluso fue mas sencillo de lo que esperaba" en esa parte Spinel no estaba mintiendo ya que creyó que destruir a las diamantes sería mas difícil y al final fue muy fácil.

"Tienes que contarnos todo" Steven estaba muy emocionado por saber como le hizo Spinel para convencer a las Diamantes de quedarse en la Tierra "Seguro, te lo contare todo" la gema puso una gran sonrisa como si fuera su manera de presumir de que ella sola salió victoriosa sobre las Diamantes, todos se dirigieron a la sala donde tomaron asiento, obviamente Spinel se sentó al lado de Steven.

"Verás, lo primero que hice fue hablar con la Perla de Azul, sabía que si ella me apoyaba sería mas sencillo convencer a Diamante Azul y así fue, les hable sobre cómo me sentía viviendo con ellas y lo mejor que me la estaba pasando aquí en la Tierra" mientras Spinel estaba relatando su historia Perla notó como sus pupilas cambiaban momentáneamente a la forma de corazones invertidos.

"Una vez que me hice cargo de Diamante Azul proseguí con Diamante Amarillo, ya pueden suponer que ella me costó un poco más de trabajo que Azul pero al final también pude convencerla y también conté con la ayuda de su Perla, ahora que lo pienso es probable que no hubiera podido lograrlo de no ser por las Perlas"

Perla quería decirles a todos acerca de las pupilas pero cambiaban de forma tan rápido que nadie se daría cuenta cuando ella les avisara "Al final con Azul y Amarillo apoyándome hable con Blanco, fue bastante difícil convencerla pues ella estaba muy apegada a mi pero al final logre mi objetivo y aquí estoy, oficialmente viviendo en la Tierra"

Todos estaban felices de que la situación de Spinel con las Diamantes por fin se hubiera solucionado, todos a excepción de Perla quien sabía que estaba ocultándoles algo e iba a averiguar que era a toda costa "Bueno chicas creo que esto amerita una celebración ¿no lo creen?"

Steven estaba tan feliz de que Spinel se quedaría para siempre que quería festejar la noticia a lo grande y Amatista fue la primera en sugerir una idea "Ya se, en la noche va a haber un concierto en la playa y si llevamos algo de comida y adornos podemos convertirlo en una fiesta de bienvenida" todos pensaron por un momento sobre la sugerencia de Amatista y les pareció una gran idea.

"Es perfecto, de ese modo aparte de celebrar tu llegada podrás experimentar lo que es una fiesta en la playa" Steven fue al que mas le gustó la idea pues mataría dos pájaros de un tiro "¿En serio quieren hacer una fiesta para mí?" Spinel se sentía muy halagada y conmovida de que quisieran celebrarla aun después de lo que les hizo hace unos meses.

"Insistimos" Garnet quería quitarle todo rastro de duda a Spinel y hacerla sentir bienvenida en su nuevo hogar "En verdad se los agradezco" Spinel comenzó a llorar por el gran gesto que estaban teniendo hacía ella.

(Unas horas después)

Todos se estaban preparando para ir al concierto de la playa menos Perla quien se iba a quedar en la casa "¿Estas segura de que no vendrás? Todos vas a estar ahí" Perla y Amatista estaban en la cocina mientras estaba tratando de convencerla de ir sin mucho éxito "Ya te lo dije Amatista, me encantaría ir pero yo ya tenía un compromiso desde hace unas semanas y no puedo cancelarlo"

"De acuerdo, pero luego no te quejes de que no te llevamos a las cosas divertidas" Amatista estaba un poco molesta de no poder cambiar de idea a Perla y se fue a la puerta junto con Garnet y Steven que ya solo estaban esperando a Spinel quien estaba en la habitación de Steven.

"¡Spinel ya estamos todos listos!" Steven le grito a Spinel para que se apurara y no llegaran tarde al concierto/fiesta "¡Un momento!" recibió una respuesta por parte de la gema y se escucharon varios ruidos provenientes de la habitación hasta que por fin bajó las escaleras "Ya estoy lista" todos fijaron su atención sobre la gema que estaba frente a ellos.

Spinel llevaba puestos unos zapatos de piso de color rosado con un pequeño moño en la punta, una falda de color rosa fucsia con encajes en forma de corazón que le llegaba a las rodillas dejando expuestas sus piernas bien definidas, una blusa blanca de manga corta de tres botones de los cuales dos estaban desabrochados dejando ver un poco de su escote, llevaba un poco de delineador negro, labial rojo, algo de rubor rosa y las líneas negras que salían de sus ojos no estaban y para finalizar su cabello estaba acomodado en una sola cola de caballo con ondas que caía sobre su hombro derecho

Todos estaban impresionados por el aspecto de Spinel, incluso Perla debía admitir que Spinel se veía hermosa esa noche pero el que estaba más impresionado era Steven, la gema que estaba frente a el era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en toda su vida al punto de que su mente se olvido por un momento de la existencia de Connie.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Spinel bajo la mirada ya que estaba un poco avergonzada de tener toda la atención sobre ella "¡Spinel te ves fantástica!" Amatista fue la primera en hablar, Garnet solo levanto sus dos pulgares y puso una media sonrisa indicando que tenía toda su aprobación "Te ves bien" Perla se tragó su orgullo y le dio su opinión a Spinel.

"¿Tú que opinas Steven?" aunque le gustaba tener la aprobación de todos la opinión que mas le importaba era la de Steven quien no había dicho nada "Te… tu… eso…" Steven estaba tratando de hablar pero no podía formular ninguna frase, la belleza de Spinel lo tenía hipnotizado "¿No te gusta?" Spinel se preocupó al no recibir una respuesta.

Steven se dio cuenta y salió de su trance "Claro que me gusta, te ves muy hermosa esta noche" aun con el maquillaje se podía notar el sonrojo de Spinel por el comentario de Steven quien también estaba algo sonrojado "Oigan tortolitos si no nos vamos ahora llegaremos tarde" Amatista no quería romper la escena pero ya debían irse.

"Esta bien ¿Segura que iras Perla?" Steven quería preguntar una última vez ante de irse con la ligera esperanza de que la respuesta fuera diferente "Estoy segura" lamentablemente no fue así "Esta bien, volveremos en un rato" con eso dicho todos salieron de la casa dejando a Perla completamente sola.

Perla dejó pasar 5 minutos para asegurarse de que nadie volviera "Por fin" salió de la cocina y se dirigió al portal "_Ahora sabré que es lo que tramas_" el portal se activó llevándose a Perla del lugar y dirigiéndose al Planeta Madre, ella había mentido pues no tenía ningún compromiso para ese día, sabía que todos irían al concierto y podría investigar por su cuenta si la historia de Spinel era verdadera.

Perla llegó al cuarto de los tronos donde estaba el portal principal y lo primero que esperaba era que las Diamantes se preguntaran que hacía ahí pero para su sorpresa no fue así, el lugar estaba completamente vacío "¡¿Hola?!" era muy extraño ya que por lo usual siempre hay por lo menos una diamante en ese cuarto o una de las Perlas.

Eso solo incrementó las sospechas de Perla y prosiguió a recorrer el palacio en busca de las Diamantes, conforme recorría los pasillos se daba cuenta de que no había absolutamente nadie ahí y pareciera que llevaba así mucho tiempo.

Paso un buen rato buscando por todo el palacio pero no encontró rastro de nadie "_Supongo que no averiguare nada aquí_" Perla se había dado por vencida y regreso al portal principal, estaba lista para volver a casa pero se dio cuenta de algo que no notó cuando llego.

Cerca de la ventana había muchas marcas negras, como si le hubieran disparado a algo o alguien y fallado muchas veces, parecía ser como si hubiera habido una pelea y las marcas parecían ser muy recientes, lamentablemente no podía sacar mucha información ni vincular eso a Spinel por lo que volvió a casa.

Durante el camino Perla estuvo pensando en todas las posibilidades de lo que pudo haber sucedido, incluso pensó en la remota idea de que Spinel hubiera destruido a las diamantes "_Eso es ridículo, es imposible que ella pudiera destruir a las diamantes por su cuenta_" se deshizo de esa posibilidad casi de inmediato por lo ridículo que sonaba, la opción más probable era que hubieran tenido una discusión por el tema de vivir en la Tierra y que se saliera de control.

Una vez que volvió a casa se dirigió a su cuarto sintiéndose derrotada por no descubrir algo negativo acerca de Spinel "_Tal vez Spinel de verdad solo quiere vivir pacíficamente aquí y yo estoy exagerándolo todo_" Perla se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver el cuarto de Steven "_Tal vez si…_" existía la ligera posibilidad de encontrar en el cuarto de Steven, después de todo Spinel ha estado viviendo ahí.

Perla se cuestionó si debía hacerlo pues se trataba del cuarto de Steven y estaría invadiendo su privacidad "_Si dejo todo donde estaba no se dará cuenta, después de todo se trata de su seguridad_" ella se estaba excusando para hacer lo que sabía que era incorrecto pero su necesidad de demostrar que Spinel tenía otras intenciones y demostrar que ella estaba en lo correcto era más grande.

Perla volteó a ver el reloj y aun tenía algo de tiempo antes de que los demás regresaran y se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de Steven para acabar con eso cuanto antes, una vez en la habitación comenzó a abrir los cajones para encontrar lo que buscaba, la ropa de Steven estaba toda arrugada y sintió la necesidad de doblarla correctamente pero no debía dejar rastro de que estuvo ahí y tuvo que dejarla como estaba, siguió buscando entre las repisas, cajas y papeles pero no logró encontrar nada.

"_Creo que al final si estaba equivocada_" Perla se sentía derrotada y avergonzada por lo que había hecho, le dio un último vistazo a la habitación antes de irse y su mirada se puso sobre la cama improvisada de Spinel y es cuando notó que unas hojas sobresalían un poco de las sabanas "_¿Qué es eso?_"

Perla se acercó y quito las sabanas para descubrir que se trataban de dibujos "_No esperaba esto_" los dibujos eran bastante sencillos que parecían haber sido hechos por algún niño de 6 años, coloreado saliéndose de las líneas, brazos y piernas como palitos y las caras solo eran dos puntos y una sonrisa.

Perla no pudo evitar reírse un poco por la simpleza de los dibujos pero en el buen sentido porque se le hacía bastante tierno, el primer dibujo era la Tierra con Spinel encima de ella y tenía escrito 'Mi nuevo hogar', el segundo dibujo eran Steven, Spinel, Perla, Amatista y Garnet juntos en frente de lo que parecía ser la casa y tenía escrito 'Mi nueva familia'

"_Creo que he sido muy injusta con ella_" Perla se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido con Spinel y se había decidido a ser mas abierta con ella, dejó los dibujos donde los encontró pero vio que había un tercero y lo tomó para verlo y de inmediato se sorprendió por el contenido.

El dibujo eran Spinel y Steven tomados de la mano dentro de un corazón gigante, rodeados de muchos corazones y tenía escrito 'Spinel + Steven = Juntos por siempre' ese dibujo confirmaba las sospechas las sospechas que Perla había tenido desde hace días, Spinel estaba enamorada de Steven y conociendo lo poco estable que era la cordura de ella podría tener severas consecuencias "_No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya_"

(…)

Pasaron un par de horas y el concierto/fiesta de la playa ya estaba acabando, mientras todos estaban conversando antes de irse Spinel quiso adelantarse para descansar ya que había estado bailando toda la noche y su cabello ya estaba suelto, entro a la casa y se dirigió a la sala "En la Tierra si que saben como festejar" la gema se sentó y el sillón se sintió como lo más cómodo del mundo.

"¿Te divertiste?" Spinel se sorprendió por escuchar la pregunta y busco la fuente de la voz para encontrar a Perla que estaba en la cocina "Perla me asustaste, por supuesto que me divertí pero todos te extrañamos en la fiesta" Perla salió de la cocina y se acercó a ella mientras tenía su mano detrás de ella "Oh estoy segura qué todos me extrañaron, especialmente tú"

"¿Acaso es sarcasmo lo que detecto en tu voz?" a Spinel se le hacía raro que Perla le hablara de eso modo "Ya puedes dejar de fingir, se lo que tramas" Perla ya se había cansado de fingir ser amable con ella y había decidido que era hora de enfrentarla "¿De qué estas hablando?"

Spinel estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que decía Perla y estaba temiendo lo peor "Se de tus sentimientos hacía Steven y aquí tengo la prueba" Perla saco el dibujo que tenía detrás de ella y se lo puso en frente a Spinel, ella lo observó por uno segundos y comenzó a reír "Jajaja" a Perla le molestó que Spinel tomará eso como una especie de broma "¿Por qué rayos te ríes?"

"¿En serio crees que estoy enamorada de Steven por un simple dibujo que hice? eso solo lo hice por que en verdad le tengo aprecio por lo que ha hecho por mi" la excusa de Spinel tenía sentido pero Perla se negaba a creerle "Ni creas que te voy a creer por un segundo tus mentiras, quiero que te vayas de esta casa ahora" la tensión entre ambas estaba comenzando a subir.

"¿Ahora resulta que quieres echarme por un simple dibujo?" Spinel se puso de pie y al igual que Perla estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia "no creas que me engañas Perla"

"¡¿A qué te refieres?!"

"¡Sabes bien de lo que hablo, tu siempre estuviste en contra de que viviera aquí y ahora que tienes una especie de prueba la provechas para echarme!"

"¡Bien, lo admito, nunca quise que vivieras aquí! ¡No entiendo como las demás lo permitieron después de lo que nos hiciste!"

"¡Por si lo olvidaste lo que hice fue por culpa de Diamante Rosa! ¡Si ella no me hubiera abandonado descaradamente yo nunca hubiera atacado a la Tierra!

"¡No te atrevas a hablar de ese modo de ella!"

"¡Lo siento, olvide que tu eras su fiel mascota y que a tus ojos todo lo que hacía ella era totalmente justificado!"

"¡Cierra la boca!"

"¡Sabes perfectamente que digo la verdad! ¡Todo lo que hizo ella fue para su conveniencia sin importarle como le afectara a los demás! ¡En lo que a mi concierne la única cosa buena que hizo en toda su existencia fue desaparecer para traer a Steven al mundo!"

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Perla podía soportar que hablaran mal de Rose pues ella sabía que había hecho muchas cosas malas pero hasta ella tenía sus límites y no pudo tolerar que Spinel dijera eso, Perla levantó su mano derecha y con todas sus fuerzas le dio una bofetada que resonó por toda la casa.

Fue tal la fuerza de la bofetada que Spinel cayó al suelo, fue tan repentino que no podía creer lo que había sucedido, su mejilla poco a poco se ponía roja por el impacto y en cuestión de segundos comenzó a arder tanto que apenas podía soportarlo, al no soportar más Spinel comenzó a llorar por el dolor y su delineador se comenzó a escurrir.

Una vez que su ira se comenzó a disipar Perla se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, miró a Spinel en el piso llorando por lo ocurrido y luego miró su mano que estaba temblando, fue tal la fuerza de la bofetada que incluso ella se lastimó un poco dejando su palma roja aunque no tanto como la mejilla de Spinel.

Perla sintió una brisa de aire y volteó a ver a la puerta para descubrir que se encontraba en el peor de los escenarios, Steven, Garnet, Amatista y Greg estaban de pie frente a la puerta y habían presenciado lo ocurrido hace solo unos segundos "Yo… yo…"

Perla de inmediato trató de explicar lo ocurrido pero no podía "¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!" Steven fu el primero en hablar, o más bien gritar, de inmediato corrió a donde estaba Spinel para ayudarla, se agachó y la tomó en sus brazos para poder ver mejor su mejilla que ya estaba totalmente roja, Steven la tocó y Spinel respondió con un pequeño grito de dolor.

"¡¿Qué rayos te ocurre?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así?!" Steven nunca había estado tan furioso en toda su vida y no sabía si era por el hecho de ver a Spinel herida o que hubiera sido provocado por alguien tan cercano a el "¡Sabes perfectamente por lo que ha pasado, que lo que quiero hacer es que se sienta como en su nuevo hogar y tú haces eso!"

Todos estaban atónitos por la escena frente a ellos, ver a Steven furioso era una cosa pero gritarle de ese modo a Perla era algo que nadie se imaginó que pudiera ocurrir, Spinel no quería que eso se saliera de control y trató de calmarlo "Steven por favor cálmate, ella no tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido" lamentablemente eso no tuvo éxito "No trates de defenderla, nada puede justificar lo que te hizo"

Entonces Steven descubrió el dibujo de Spinel en el suelo "¿Qué hace tu dibujo aquí?" Perla se sorprendió de que el supiera de la existencia de ese dibujo "Perla lo encontró y…" Steven no dejó que Spinel terminara de explicar lo ocurrido "Pero si tú lo dejaste guardado en mi habitación" en ese momento Perla se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido.

"¡¿Entraste a mi habitación sin mi permiso y te pusiste a buscar entre mis cosas?!" Steven les había dejado a las gemas muy en claro que no quería que entraran a su habitación sin permiso y que respetaran su privacidad "Pero… pero yo…" Perla no tenía ninguna excusa para justificar todo lo sucedido y si no media bien sus palabras solo empeoraría las cosas.

Entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro, volteó a ver de quien se trataba y era Garnet quien se había mantenido fuera de la discusión hasta ahora, junto con amatista y Greg "Perla, creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que lo mejor sería que te fueras por un tiempo para relajarte y meditar en tus acciones del día de hoy"

"¿Estas hablando en serio?" Perla no podía creer lo que Garnet había sugerido "Muy en serio" Perla pudo mirar a través de los lentes de Garnet y su mirada era mas de enojo que de seriedad, volteó a ver a donde estaban Amatista y Greg quienes solo miraron a otro lugar para no verla directamente, luego vió a Steven quien la miraba con una cara de desprecio que casi le parte el corazón.

Por último volteó a ver a Spinel quien seguía en los brazos de Steven, todo su maquillaje ya se había corrido por sus lagrimas y su mejilla no podía estar más roja porque ya no se podía, Perla no pudo evitar que la culpa la invadiera y decidió aceptar la sugerencia, o más bien castigo, de Garnet "De acuerdo, me iré"

Perla se dirigió al portal con la cabeza hacía abajo por la vergüenza que acababa de pasar mientras Steven dijo en una voz muy baja "Espero que nunca regreses" aun así Perla logró escuchar lo que dijo y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su cara, una vez sobre el portal les siguió dando la espalda para que nadie viera que estaba llorando, el portal se activó y Perla desapareció en su luz.

El ambiente se sentía muy pesado por todo lo ocurrido y lo que había empezado como una celebración terminó en una gran pelea, sin Perla ahí Steven ya se estaba calmando "¿Estas bien?" dirigió su atención a Spinel quien seguía llorando por el dolor "Exceptuando el *snif* dolor estoy *snif* bien" Steven tenía la cura perfecta para la herida de Spinel.

"No te preocupes yo me haré cargo" Steven se acercó a Spinel y le dio un beso en la mejilla herida, la gema se quedó petrificada por el repentino beso de Steven y por dentro estaba gritando a todo pulmón, en cuestión de segundos la marca de la bofetada desapareció y el ardor se quitó por completo.

"Listo, como si nada hubiera pasado" Steven se levantó y ayudo a Spinel a ponerse de pie y le dio un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas y limpiarse el maquillaje "Gracias ¿Y a dónde se fue Perla?" Spinel no podía evitar sentir curiosidad y Amatista fue quien le dio la respuesta "Generalmente cuando Perla se va de ese modo casi siempre se la pasa en la fuente de las lágrimas de Rose"

"Se lo que quieres hacer Spinel pero lo mejor es que dejemos a Perla sola y cuando ella este lista para volver lo hará" Garnet sabía las intenciones de Spinel pero sabía que era lo mejor para todos "Esta bien" todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar después de un largo día.

(…)

Perla se encontraba en frente de la estatua y sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto haber llorado, estaba viendo su reflejo en el agua meditando todo lo que había ocurrido hace un rato cuando escucho el portal activarse a lo lejos, supuso que se trataba de Garnet o Amatista para hablar y no le dio importancia.

"Hola perla" era la voz de Spinel, de todas las personas que se le ocurrió ver ahí ella era la última que se le venía a la mente "Hola Spinel" Perla le contestó sin dejar de ver su reflejo "¿Cómo te sientes?" la voz de Spinel sonaba un poco baja como si le diera pena hablar con ella.

"Aparte del hecho de que te lastimé de manera injustificada y de que Steven me odia por haberte hecho eso y por invadir su privacidad, me encuentro de maravilla" de no haber sido por el ruido de la fuente todo sería un silencio muy incomodo "Quería disculparme por lo que pasó, me dejé llevar y dije algunas cosas que fueron inapropiadas"

Lo último que quería escuchar Perla era una disculpa de Spinel cuando ella era la víctima "No, yo soy la que debería disculparse, tienes todo el derecho a estar enojada por lo que Rose… o mas bien Diamante Rosa te hizo y yo no nunca debí de haberte abofeteado" el haber estado sola por un rato hizo que Perla se diera cuenta de sus errores y de lo injustificadas que fueron sus acciones.

"Supongo que las dos dejamos que la situación se saliera de control" el ambiente se sentía más ligero ahora que las dos se habían disculpado "Te agradezco que hayas venido hasta aquí para hablar" Perla se sentía aliviada de que Spinel no le guardara ningún rencor "Yo soy la que debería de agradecerte"

"¿Por qué?" a Perla se le hacía raro que Spinel le agradeciera porque no había hecho nada "Por ser tan crédula" no tenía idea de porque le decía eso y por fin se dio la vuelta para encarar a Spinel y descubrir que aparte de que ya tenía su apariencia original su brazo derecho lo tenía detrás de ella mientras que el izquierdo estaba estirado, con la mirada lo siguió hasta descubrir que estaba enrollado alrededor de ella.

"¡Sorpresa!" Spinel puso una gran sonrisa y de inmediato jaló su brazo atrapando a Perla en su agarre, todo su cuerpo estaba atrapado y no se podía mover "¡¿De qué se trata esto?!" Perla hacía su mejor esfuerzo para liberarse pero le era imposible "Creo que es bastante obvio lo que hago, me voy a deshacer de ti y así tendré el camino libre para quedarme con Steven"

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tus intenciones no eran buenas!" Perla estaba feliz de saber que todo el tiempo ella tenía la razón "Tuviste razón en sospechar de mi desde un principio y para tu mala suerte eso fue lo que te condeno" la sonrisa de Perla desapareció cuando Spinel dijo eso "¿de qué estas hablando?"

"¿En serio crees que encontraste esos dibujos por suerte? No me hagas reír, lo planee todo desde un principio, sabía que me confrontarías si hacía algo que me delatara y que si hablaba mal de Diamante Rosa explotarías y me lastimarías cuando casualmente los demás entraban a la casa ¿Por qué crees que me adelante a ellos?"

Perla se sentía como una inútil, Spinel logro engañarla para que hiciera lo que ella quería "Lo mejor de todo es que a nadie le importara si no regresas ya que todos van a creer que estas sola en algún lugar lejano sin saber cuándo volverás" cada palabra que decía Spinel revelaba más su naturaleza malvada y planeadora "¿Entonces piensas encerrarme en una burbuja por el resto de la eternidad?"

"Jajajaja" Spinel no pudo evitar reír fuertemente por la inocencia de Perla "No me imagine que pudieras hacer tan buenos chistes, no voy a encerrarte en una burbuja… voy a destruirte" sacó su brazo derecho de su espalda y con ello reveló que llevaba consigo el PdQ.

Perla lo reconoció de inmediato y comenzó a agitarse con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de liberarse "¡No puedes hacerlo, no eres capaz!" por primera vez en toda su existencia Perla temía por su vida "Es tan divertido ver cuando luchan por sus vidas" Spinel comenzó a acercarse a Perla lentamente mientras cargaba el PdQ.

Con cada paso que daba Perla se asustaba más y más, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y sus gritos de miedo resonaban por todo el lugar "¡Por favor no lo hagas, te lo ruego!" momentos de su vida comenzaron a pasar frente a ella, todas las risas y llantos que compartió con las demás, las batallas que lucharon juntas, las vidas que tuvieron, pero lo que mas le rompía el corazón era saber que estaba a punto de ser destruida sabiendo que Steven estaba molesto con ella y que nunca podría disculparse.

"Steven" Spinel ya estaba justo en frente de ella "No te preocupes, yo cuidaré muy bien de el" Perla la miró directamente a los ojos y pudo observar que sus pupilas tenían la forma de un corazón y de un rojo muy intenso, puso el PdQ sobre su gema "Saluda a Diamante Rosa de mi parte"

*crack*

**El momento llegó, la primera de las ****Crystal Gems**** ha caído y ahora Spinel tiene el camino libre para hacer lo que quiera, espero que disfrutaran el capítulo aun después de matar a un personaje principal y nos estaremos leyendo después.**

**Richie3f fuera**


	14. Capítulo 14: Corazón roto

**Capítulo14: Corazón roto**

**Nota rápida, cuando escriba texto en medio de dos signos de más +ejemplo+ significa que es un diálogo de alguien con quien se esta hablando por teléfono**

*crack*

Spinel ansiaba escuchar eso desde que regreso a la Tierra, el sonido de acabar con la vida de otra gema era música para sus oídos y que mejor que provenga de la gema que más odiaba después de Diamante Rosa "Sabes, desde que destruí a Perla Azul he querido hacerte esto, el simple pensamiento de ver como tu cuerpo se convertía en un cascarón sin vida me excitaba tanto"

Mientras Spinel hablaba el cuerpo de Perla estaba perdiendo poco a poco su color y sus ojos se estaban quedando totalmente blancos "Si hubiera tenido que pagar por ver este gran espectáculo créeme que lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo" Spinel sentía que estaba disfrutando del mejor show del universo en primera fila.

"No… te saldrás… con… la tuya" con sus últimas fuerzas Perla logró formular una última frase lo que sorprendió mucho a Spinel "Wow no puedo creer que aun pudieras decir algo, pero por si no lo has notado ya me salí con la mía y estoy preparada para cualquier situación que surja, ahora hazme un favor y termina de morir"

Tras unos segundos mas el cuerpo de Perla quedó totalmente gris y sin vida "Si pudiera te exhibiría como mi mas grande trofeo pero me ganaría el odio de todos si supieran lo que hice" Spinel le seguía hablando al cuerpo de Perla como si aun pudiera escucharla "Pero lo mejor será llevarte con el resto"

Spinel apretó su agarre y con mucha facilidad se deshizo de la forma física de Perla dejando caer solo los restos de su gema, mientras Spinel regresaba su brazo a su lugar, admiró con gran orgullo la gema destruida de Perla en el suelo "Me agradas más así" ella recogió los pedazos y los encerró en una burbuja para admirarlos mas de cerca "Hasta nunca"

Con un movimiento de mano la burbuja desapareció, satisfecha con su trabajo Spinel se sentó en la orilla de la fuente y se puso a observar el paisaje que había alrededor de ella "Debo admitir que este lugar es bastante agradable" ella sintió que se merecía un descanso después de todo un día de destruir gemas y diamantes y se relajó mientras el único sonido que se escuchaba era el agua de la fuente corriendo.

Spinel se quedó así por varios minutos hasta que una voz la interrumpió "Debo admitir que has hecho un gran trabajo" Spinel reconoció la voz de inmediato y ya sabía de donde provenía, se puso de pie y volteó a ver el agua de la fuente donde se encontraba su otra versión con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Sabes algo? tenía la esperanza de que no tuviera que volver a verte" Spinel estaba algo disgustada de tener que volver a hablar con Spinel2 "Lamento decepcionarte pero no te libraras de mi tan fácil, después de todo soy una parte de ti" Spinel2 hablaba como una sabionda lo que irritaba a Spinel.

"¿Y a que debo tu vista esta vez?" Spinel quería terminar cuanto antes con esa conversación para volver a casa con Steven y descansar "¿Acaso estas sorda? Te lo acabo de decir pero supongo que lo tengo que repetir" la voz de Spinel 2 era como un taladro para los oídos de Spinel lo cual es irónico ya que ambas tienen la misma voz.

"Estoy bastante sorprendida de lo bien que lo estas haciendo, no solo te deshiciste de las Diamantes sino que también eliminaste a Perla de un modo que nadie la extrañara y por eso te aplaudo" a pesar de la odiaba Spinel no podía negar lo bien que se sentía que alguien aplaudiera su plan, aunque se tratara de ella misma.

"Bueno pues gracias, debes saber que lo de Perla se me ocurrió en el camino de regreso a la Tierra" Spinel estaba hablando con superioridad pues según ella pensar en todo eso por si sola era todo un logro "Así que dime ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?" Spinel2 sonaba muy intrigada ya que en verdad quería saber cual sería el siguiente movimiento de Spinel.

"Pues digamos que Steven va a pasar por un mal momento" mientras Spinel hablaba en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa macabra "¿Acaso piensas lastimar a Steven? creí que lo amabas" dijo Spinel2 con mucha intriga "Descuida no lo voy a lastimar, al menos no de manera física y esto será el paso más importante para asegurarme de que Steven sea mío"

"Te preguntaría por los detalles pero prefiero que me sorprendas así que te veré luego hermana" tras decir eso Spinel2 desapareció y en el agua se podía observar el reflejo normal de Spinel "Al fin, creí que nunca se iría" Spinel estaba feliz de que su otra versión por fin la dejara en paz "Ahora si puedo volver a casa a descansar"

Spinel se dirigía al portal pero se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta para dar un último vistazo a la estatua de Rose que estaba en la fuente, agrandó su puño y con toda su fuerza golpeó la estatua, los pedazos salieron volando y con ello la estatua desapareció para siempre haciendo que el agua de la fuente dejara de fluir "Así está mejor" satisfecha con su trabajo Spinel retomó su camino al portal.

(…)

Todas las luces estaban apagadas en la casa de Steven, después de todo era de noche y todos estaban cansados por festejar, la oscuridad se vio interrumpida por la cegadora luz del portal siendo activado "Por fin en casa" Spinel estaba tan cansada que podría acostarse en el piso y dormir como un bebé "Por fin regresaste"

"¡Aaahhh!" una voz sorprendió a Spinel pues ella creía que todos estaban en sus habitaciones "¿Quién esta ahí?" Spinel temía que se tratara nuevamente de su otra versión, al buscar la fuente vio una silueta que se encontraba en la cocina, Spinel se acercó al interruptor de la pared para encender la luz y descubrir que se trataba de Garnet.

"Garnet me asustaste" Spinel estaba aliviada de que solo se tratara de Garnet "¿Podrías hacerme el favor de decirme a dónde fuiste?" Garnet estaba un poco molesta porque ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta pero tenía la ligera esperanza de estar equivocada "Fui a buscar a Perla para hablar de lo ocurrido" Spinel hablaba con algo de vergüenza o aparentaba tenerla ya que debía mantener su fachada de inocencia "¿Y qué fue lo que te dije que no hicieras?"

"Buscar a Perla… pero era algo que tenía que hacer, no podía dejar que las cosas se quedaran así, además ni siquiera la encontré" Spinel se dirigió a la sala para sentarse en uno de los sillones seguida de Garnet que se sentó a su lado

"Escucha Spinel, sé que tu intención era buena pero esto es algo que no se podrá solucionar de un día para otro, Perla debe estar sola para poder despejar su mente y reflexionar por su cuenta lo que hizo, cuando ella sienta que este lista volverá y lo primero que hará será disculparse contigo"

Spinel aparentaba poner atención a lo que decía Garnet pero ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos "_Pobre Garnet, la tonta no sabe que de hecho si encontré a Perla y que ella nunca va a volver_" Spinel no pudo contener una pequeña risa ante la imagen de Perla destruida que se le vino a su mente "Jijiji" a Garnet se le hizo raro que Spinel se riera ante su platica

"¿Por qué te estas riendo?" a Garnet le disgustó que Spinel se riera como si su plática fuera una broma "Es que no pude evitar imaginarme cuando regrese Perla y por fin nos podamos divertir todos juntos" de algún modo Spinel se había convertido en una gran mentirosa y podía pensar en excusas para salir de cualquier situación en segundos.

"No te preocupes, cuando menos lo esperes volverá Perla y todos seremos una gran familia feliz" Garnet se enterneció por el comentario de Spinel y su pequeña molestia despareció por completo "¿Lo prometes?" Spinel uso una voz tan tierna que hubiera derretido el corazón de cualquiera que la hubiera escuchado "Lo prometo, ahora vamos a descansar que hoy fue un largo día"

Garnet no pudo evitar la necesidad de acariciar la cabeza de Spinel, después de todo ella actuaba como una niña.

(…)

Ya era medio día en Ciudad Playa, todos se encontraban haciendo sus actividades rutinarias a excepción de una gema quien seguía sumida en su sueño a pesar de ya ser tan tarde, el destruir a las Diamantes, a Perla y festejar como nunca la había dejado totalmente agotada y era imposible el poder despertarla.

Ella estaba durmiendo con la boca abierta lo que fue la oportunidad perfecta para que una pequeña mosca se abriera camino a su interior, eso fue mas que suficiente para que Spinel se despertara de golpe y comenzara a toser por la inoportuna visitante que se acababa de comer "*cof cof* ¿Qué demonios" *cof* fue eso?" Spinel no tenía idea de lo que se acababa de tragar.

Una vez que se le paso volteó a ver a sus alrededores para ver que Steven no se encontraba ahí y en su lugar había una nota en su cama, Spinel se puso de pie y se acercó para poder tomarla y leerla "_Querida Spinel, lamento que me tuviera que ir pero tenía unos asuntos pendientes que atender y no quise despertarte porque te veías muy tierna mientras dormías…_"

Spinel se sonrojo demasiado por las palabras que Steven estaba usando en la nota "_Ya que oficialmente te quedaras a vivir en la Tierra lo mejor sería que aprendieras un poco sobre ella así que te recomiendo que visites la biblioteca donde podrás aprender sobre lo que quieras, no volveré hasta muy tarde así que no me esperes despierta. Con cariño Steven_"

A Spinel no le gustaba estar sola pero a diferencia de la vez anterior no sufrió un ataque de pánico y de hecho se sentía bastante tranquila pero obviamente ella hubiera deseado estar con Steven "_Supongo que haré lo que me dijo Steven_" siguiendo su recomendación Spinel bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa solo para ser segada por el sol.

Una vez que sus ojos se adaptaron puso sus manos sobre su cintura y se lleno de confianza para pasar su primer día sola en la ciudad "Muy bien ahora lo primero que debo hacer es… averiguar que rayos es una biblioteca"

(…)

Después de una larga hora preguntando por indicaciones a desconocidos Spinel logró llegar a la biblioteca "Lo hice ¡llegué a la biblioteca por mi cuenta!" la gema se sentía orgullosa por su logro, en cierto modo llego sola pero de no se por las indicaciones se hubiera perdido.

Sin desperdiciar tiempo Spinel entró corriendo a la biblioteca para de inmediato quedar maravillada por la cantidad de libros que había ahí "Así que aquí es donde los humanos guardan sus archivos" Spinel inspecciono el lugar con cuidado hasta que su vista se fijó en la mujer que se encontraba en el mostrador "_Ella parece ser la dueña del lugar, tal vez me pueda ayudar con mi investigación_"

Spinel se acercó a la mujer y con algo de timidez le habló "Disculpe, estoy buscando información" la mujer volteó a ver a Spinel y de inmediato supo que se trataba de una gema las cuales eran muy comunes de ver en el lugar "Hola pequeña ¿Buscando información sobre la Tierra?"

"¿Cómo lo supo?" Spinel estaba sorprendida de que esa mujer supiera lo que buscaba "Casi siempre que viene una gema a este lugar es para averiguar algo sobre el planeta" y en efecto así era, todas las gemas que visitaban el lugar buscaban aprender algo y casi siempre eran enviadas por Steven "Bueno supongo que si voy a vivir aquí lo primero que debería aprender es sobre los humanos y el cómo funcionan"

"No digas más se exactamente lo que necesitas, por favor sígueme" la mujer se alejó del mostrador y Spinel la siguió muy de cerca, mientras recorrían la biblioteca Spinel se asombraba cada vez más por todos los libros e información que podía haber en un solo lugar, una vez que llegaron a su destino la mujer busco de cerca y sacó un libro "Aquí esta, con esto aprenderás muy bien acerca de los humanos"

La mujer le entregó el libro a Spinel y observó la portada para saber de que se trataba "Fisiología humana, ¿me está diciendo que en este pequeño libro puedo aprender sobre como funcionan los humanos?" Spinel no podía creer que tanta información pudiera caber en algo tan pequeño "Así es, si necesitas ayuda con otro libro no dudes en buscarme y por favor mantén la voz baja, disfruta de la lectura"

La mujer regresó a su lugar dejando a Spinel sola con el libro "Bueno será mejor empezar de una vez" la gema buscó un lugar donde poder sentarse, al encontrarlo de inmediato se puso a leer y sorpresivamente comenzó a pasar las páginas con mucha velocidad.

Algo que nadie sabía de Spinel era que ella podía leer a una velocidad inhumana, en cuestión de un par de segundos ella podía leer una página completa y comprender a la perfección lo que había leído, así estuvo por unos minutos hasta que llego a una parte que llamó por completo su atención "¿Qué es esto? El corazón humano"

Por alguna razón que Spinel desconocía esa parte del libro capturó toda su atención y se puso a leer con calma "El corazón es el órgano más importante de las personas, si se llegara a detener o extraer la persona moriría en cuestión de minutos" al lado del texto había una imagen muy detallada del corazón y de onde se localizaba "Entonces lo que para mi es mi gema, el corazón lo es para los humanos"

Al analizar la información Spinel puso una enorme sonrisa y sus pupilas se pusieron totalmente rojas "Muy interesante" mientras Spinel estaba absorbida en su libro alguien que también se encontraba en la biblioteca la reconoció "¿Spinel?" el escuchar su nombre la sacó de su trance volteó a buscar al dueño de la voz que estaba detrás de ella.

"¿Connie?" Spinel la reconoció de inmediato, se habían conocido formalmente en la fiesta del día anterior y sorpresivamente conectaron muy bien, algo que irritaba a Spinel ya que Connie era quien estaba impidiendo que Steven se fijara en ella "No esperaba encontrarte en la biblioteca ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?" preguntó Connie mientras dejaba los libros que estaba cargando en la mesa, colgaba su mochila en la silla y se sentaba al lado de Spinel.

"Steven tuvo que salir por algo urgente y me dijo que viniera para poder aprender acerca de la Tierra" Spinel se estaba esforzando por no golpear a Connie en ese momento "Eso es clásico de Steven, siempre manda gemas aquí para que aprendan por su cuenta"

Spinel volteó a ver todos los libros que llevaba Connie y le sorprendió que llevara tantos consigo "¿Por qué levas tantos libros?" la curiosidad natural de Spinel la obligaba a preguntar "Solo son libros de estudio, me estoy preparando para la universidad"

"¿Universidad?" esa era una nueva palabra que Spinel desconocía su significado "¿No sabes lo que la universidad? De hecho ¿Sabes lo que es la escuela?" Spinel solo se quedó con una cara de confusión dando a entender que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba "Bueno, si te vas a quedara vivir en la Tierra será mejor que te explique todo"

Y así fue como gran parte del día Connie le contó a Spinel todo acerca de las escuelas, los estudios y le enseñó a usar los teléfonos mientras que Spinel le contaba un poco sobre la vida de las gemas antes de que Steven lo cambiara todo.

Connie volteó a mirar el reloj de la pared para sorprenderse por lo tarde que era "Mira la hora, nos absorbimos tanto en la conversación que ya están por cerrar la biblioteca, fue un gusto platicar contigo pero debo ir a mi casa" Connie se puso de pie y guardo los libros en su mochila para retirarse.

Spinel estaba feliz de que Connie por fin se fuera pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea "Espera" Connie se detuvo en seco por el llamado de Spinel "¿Por qué no te llevo a tu casa? estaba pensando, no conozco muy bien la ciudad y si se dónde vives podría orientarme en caso de que me pierda"

Spinel se dio cuenta que esa era su oportunidad de averiguar donde vivía Connie sin levantar sospechas "No me molesta pero ¿cómo piensas llevarme?" a Connie se le hizo una buena idea que Spinel supiera donde vivía en caso de alguna emergencia pero no sabía cómo pensaba llevarla "No te preocupes por eso, tengo una idea"

(…)

"¡Esto es genial! ¡Puedo ver todo desde aquí!" Connie gritó llena de alegría, se había subido a los hombros de Spinel y ella había estirado su piernas para así poder viajar más rápido mientras disfrutaban del paisaje de la ciudad desde las alturas "Te dije que sería divertido"

Spinel deseaba destruirse a si misma por haberse rebajado a hacer eso pero con tal de averiguar donde vivía Connie lo soportaba "Y dime ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?" la gema ya estaba desesperada por llegar y quitar a Connie de sus hombros "Mmm déjame ver… ahí está, es la tercera a la izquierda"

Spinel observó la casa con cuidado para recordar cada detalle de ella al igual que los alrededores, una vez que estaban en frente de ella Spinel regresó a la normalidad y dejó a Connie justo enfrente de la puerta "Debo admitir que eso fue bastante rápido y divertido, gracias por traerme Spinel"

"Fue un placer, nos vemos después Connie" con las despedidas hechas Connie entró a su casa y Spinel volvió a estirarse para volver a su casa "_Gracias a ti Connie_"

(…)

Spinel por fin había regresado a la casa y se encontró con Amatista quien estaba en la sala con un sándwich de tres pisos "Hola amatista" Spinel la saludo mientras se acercaba a ella para sentarse a su lado "Qué onda Spinel ¿Dónde estuviste? no te vi en todo el día" preguntó Amatista mientras se comía el sándwich de un solo bocado "Estuve en la biblioteca, Steven me sugirió que fuera para prender de la Tierra"

"Así es Steven, todas las gemas que se han quedado a vivir aquí han ido a ese lugar gracias a él" mientras conversaban a Spinel se le salió un bostezo haciendo que Amatista hiciera lo mismo "Será mejor que me vaya a la cama, leer todo el día me dejó con mucho sueño" Spinel se puso de pie y se dirigió a las escaleras para ir directamente a la cama.

"Creo que yo también me iré a mi cuarto a descansar, buenas noches Spinel" Amatista se dirigió a su cuarto arrastrando los pies porque le daba mucha pereza el camina normal "Buenas noches Amatista" Spinel subió las escaleras pero a la mitad del camino estiró su cuello para asomarse a la sala y asegurarse de que Amatista se metiera a su cuarto.

La puerta del templo se abrió y una vez que entró Amatista esta se cerro "_Perfecto_" una vez que se aseguró que Amatista ya no estaba en la casa corrió a su cama y tomó algunos cojines para ponerlos y cubrirlos con la sabana para simular que ella estaba dormida, lo acomodó con mucho cuidado para que se viera lo más real posible.

Una vez que quedó conforme con el resultado se alejó y apago las luces para ver como se veía en la noche, el resultado era muy bueno y a menos que alguien se acercara a quitar la sabana nadie se daría cuenta que no se trataba de Spinel "Ahora viene lo divertido"

(…)

Ya era algo tarde y Connie se estaba preparando para dormir, se encontraba en el baño cepillando sus dientes "_Debo admitir que me la pase muy bien con Spinel, si ella, Steven y yo llegáramos a salir para divertirnos estoy segura qué nos la pasaríamos genial_"

*Pow*

Los pensamientos de Connie fueron interrumpidos por un extraño sonido que vino del pasillo, se asomó para ver de qué se trataba pero todo parecía normal y la luz de la habitación de sus padres estaba apagada por lo que intuyó que ya estaban dormidos "_Tal vez fue mi imaginación_"

*Pow*

El mismo sonido se volvió a escuchar pero fue más débil y ya que Connie se estaba enjuagando la boca no lo escuchó, una vez que terminó se fue a su habitación y apagó las luces para acostarse.

*Tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac*

Lo único que se escuchaba era el reloj de la pared, parecía ser una noche como cualquier y Connie ya estaba conciliando el sueño cuando escuchó unos sonidos provenientes del pasillo que parecían ser pisadas "¿Hola?" a Connie se le hacía raro escuchar pisadas a esa hora pues una vez que sus padres se iban a dormir ya no despertaban hasta la mañana siguiente.

El instinto de Connie se activó y se puso de pie para agarrar su espada que estaba apoyada en una de las paredes y lentamente se acercó a la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido, las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y era obvio que el dueño del ruido se dirigía su habitación.

Connie ya estaba en frente de su puerta y estaba lista para atacar, las pisadas se seguían acercando hasta que se detuvieron justo al otro lado de la puerta, Connie acerco su mano a la manija y lentamente la giró, una vez que dio toda la vuelta Connie dio una exhalada de aire grande para relajarse y rápidamente abrió su puerta.

Esperaba encontrar a alguien pero descubrió que el pasillo estaba completamente vació, Connie miró con atención para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada extraño pero todo estaba normal "_Creo que estoy tan cansada que estoy imaginando cosas_" Connie se relajó y cerró su puerta "_Necesito dormir_"

Connie dejó su espada en la pared y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su cama pero para su sorpresa alguien estaba justo en frente de ella, Connie se quedó paralizada ante tal descubrimiento y después de unos segundos logro darse cuenta qué esa misteriosa persona en frente de ella era Spinel "Sorpresa"

Connie no pudo reaccionar, en cuestión de segundos Spinel la tomó del cuello con su mano izquierda y la estrello contra la pared con una fuerza increíble, la había levantado unos centímetros del suelo y Connie trató de liberarse pateando la pared y tratando de deshacer el agarre de Spinel pero era inútil, al darse cuenta qué no podría liberarse decidió guardar sus fuerzas pues el agarre de Spinel le dificultaba el poder respirar.

"Me alegró que te dieras cuenta qué es inútil, esto hace que todo sea más fácil" Spinel estaba feliz de que Connie entendiera rápidamente la situación en la que se encontraba "¿Qué… es lo que… quieres?" a Connie le costaba algo de trabajo el poder formular as palabras

"En realidad es bastante simple, quiero que termines tu relación con Steven y que nunca mas lo vuelvas a ver" a Connie le costó algo de trabajo el poder asimilar lo que había escuchado "¿Qué?"

"Tal como lo escuchaste querida, llamaras a Steven, le dirás que lo suyo se terminó y te irás a otra ciudad para nunca más volver a verlo" no tenía ningún sentido lo que Spinel le estaba pidiendo a Connie "¿Por qué rayos… quieres que termine… con él?" si pensaba obligarla a hacer eso por lo menos tenía el derecho de saber las razones.

"Creo que es bastante obvio el por qué pero te lo diré de todos modos, estoy enamorada de Steven y si tu estás fuera del camino entonces él será todo mío" Connie no podía creer lo que había escuchado, era imposible que el amor fuera lo que la impulsara a hacer eso "Y que pasa… si me niego"

Spinel puso una enorme sonrisa, esa era la pregunta que deseaba escuchar "Entonces me veré obligada a deshacerme de tus padres, luego de ti y simplemente mandar un mensaje de texto desde tu teléfono" los ojos se Connie se llenaron de miedo, Spinel era incapaz de hacer algo como eso "Si hago lo que… dices… ¿Prometes no lastimar… a mis padres?"

Escuchar a Connie decir eso era como música para los oídos de Spinel "Te prometo por mi gema que no les haré nada" Connie lo pensó por unos segundos, no podía creer que Spinel cumpliera su palabra, pero dada la situación en la que se encontraba no tenía otro remedio que aceptar "Lo haré"

(…)

Steven por fin había llegado a su casa después de un largo día y estaba deseoso de acostarse en su cama y dormir "Este si que fue un largo día pero por fin llegó a su fin, y por las luces apagadas puedo suponer que Spinel ya está dormida" mientras subía las escaleras a su casa su teléfono sonó lo que lo tomó desprevenido

"¿Quién podría ser a esta hora?" sacó su teléfono y en la pantalla vio que se trataba de Connie "¿Por qué me estará llamando tan tarde?" se le hizo muy raro que Connie lo estuviera llamando y contestó de inmediato "¿Hola?" hubo silencio en el otro lado de la línea hasta que Connie contestó +Hola Steven+

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me marcas tan tarde?" Steven se sentía un poco preocupado porque si le estaba llamando a esa hora debía de tratarse de algo urgente +Tengo que hablarte de algo serio+ Steven no pudo evitar preocuparse por el tono triste de la voz de Connie y por lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" Steven no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara un poco por el miedo que sentía de escuchar lo que temía, después de todo había visto tantas películas donde ese tipo de llamadas significaban una cosa +Lo nuestro ya no puede seguir+ en ese momento Steven sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía en mil pedazos.

"¿De qué estas hablando?" las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de Steven +Verás… hace unas horas me aceptaron en la universidad que más deseaba, el problema es que es en otro país y después de hablarlo con mis padres decidimos que no podía dejar ir esta oportunidad, así que nos mudaremos+

Steven no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, parecía ser una pesadilla de la que no se podía despertar +Se lo que piensas decirme pero las relaciones a distancia nunca funcionan y no puedo dejar que me distraigas visitándome con León+

Cada palabra dolía más que la anterior "Pero… pero…" Steven quería decir algo pero podía pensar en nada +Lamento no poder decírtelo de frente pero hubiera sido más difícil de ese modo, cuando acabe mis estudios tal vez regrese pero no te puedo prometer nada… adiós, Steven+

La llamada había finalizado, Steven se quedó petrificado con el teléfono en la mano pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar, una vez que reaccionó comenzó a correr a toda velocidad a la casa de Connie para hablar con ella.

(…)

Connie estaba de rodillas en el suelo llorando a más no poder, la llamada que acababa de hacer había sido lo mas doloroso que había hecho en toda su vida "Cumplí con *snif* mi parte del trato *snif* ahora tu cumple con tu parte" a pesar de haber roto con Steven, Connie no podía negar que le preocupaba mas el bienestar de sus padres.

"Esta bien soy una gema de palabra, no le haré daño a tus padres… porque ya lo hice" Spinel puso una gran sonrisa cuando dijo eso "¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Connie con el miedo invadiendo todo su cuerpo "Me refiero a que tus padres están muertos ¿Qué crees que fueron esos ruidos que escuchaste hace poco mientras sestabas en el baño?" Connie no quería creer lo que estaba escuchando, era imposible que sus padres estuvieran muertos "Pero… tu dijiste…"

"Lo que dije fue que no les haría nada a partir de este momento si llamabas a Steven, pero tu nunca preguntaste si ellos seguían vivos" en ese momento Connie se llenó de una rabia que nunca había sentido en toda su vida, el único pensamiento que había en su cabeza era el de destruir a Spinel.

Se puso de pie y trató de lanzarse sobre Spinel pero ella ya había previsto eso y con muy poco esfuerzo volvió a tomarla del cuello y a estrellarla contra la pared "¡Acabaré contigo maldita perra, suéltame y verás de lo que soy capaz!" a diferencia de la primera vez, Connie estaba usando más fuerza para liberarse del agarre de Spinel pero era inútil, la diferencia de poder entre ellas era abrumadora.

"Jajaja esta era la reacción que estaba esperando, ver como eres consumida por tu sed de sangre es todo un espectáculo pero lamentablemente el tiempo que tenemos es muy corto, Steven llegará pronto y tengo que deshacerme de muchas cosas en esta casa"

Sin tiempo que perder Spinel sacó de su bolsillo un cuchillo que había agarrado de la cocina "Usaría el Punto de Quiebre contigo al igual que con tus padres pero a diferencia de ellos quiero conservar tu corazón como un recuerdo" Spinel puso el cuchillo sobre el pecho de Connie en donde se ubicaba su corazón "Fue un placer conocerte Connie"

Spinel puso un poco de fuerza en el cuchillo y gradualmente comenzó a incrementar la presión mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir, Connie se esforzó por detener el cuchillo sin ningún éxito "¡Detente por favor!" cuando el cuchillo por fin perforo el pecho de Connie lo que le siguió fue un rio de sangre y un grito ensordecedor "¡AAAAHHHH!"

(…)

Steven estaba tan desesperado por llegar a casa de Connie que se le olvidó por completo usar su auto, estaba cansado y lleno de sudor pero seguía corriendo a toda velocidad, cuando por fin vio la casa de Connie a la distancia lo primero que notó fue que el auto de los Maheswaran no estaba ahí y Steven temía que hubiera llegado demasiado tarde.

Aceleró el paso y cuando por estaba frente a la puerta tocó con toda su fuerza mientras gritaba "¡Connie por favor dime que estás ahí!" las luces de la casa no se prendían y no recibía ninguna respuesta, con mucha pena Steven no tuvo otra opción que abrir la puerta a la fuerza y rápidamente subió las escaleras para dirigirse la habitación de Connie.

Mientras recorría la casa pudo observar que los muebles seguían en su lugar pero no había ningún rastro de fotos o de alguna pertenencia de los Maheswaran, llegó a la puerta de Spinel y la abrió de golpe esperando que ella estuviera ahí pero lo que encontró fue una habitación vacía, lo único que había ahí eran los muebles.

Los posters, fotos, libros y demás pertenencias de Connie habían desaparecido "No" en un último intento por encontrarla, Steven marcó al teléfono de Connie aferrándose a su última esperanza +Lo sentimos, el número que usted marcó no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio+

Steven dejó caer su teléfono haciendo que la pantalla se estrellara y el cayó de rodillas al suelo, Connie se había ido y no había forma alguna de contactarla o de averiguar a donde se había ido "No… por favor vuelve" tal vez fue por el dolor de la pérdida, el cansancio de tanto correr o una combinación de las dos pero Steven se puso en posición fetal en el piso de la habitación y comenzó a llorar.

Steven no se dio cuenta de que Spinel lo estaba observando todo desde fuera a través de la ventana de la habitación "_Me destroza verte de ese modo, pero no te preocupes mi amado porque mañana tu querida amiga Spinel estará ahí para consolarte_" mientras Spinel observaba todo eso sus pupilas tenían la forma de un corazón "_Mañana será un gran día_"

**Nadie esta a salvo de Spinel y nadie sospecha de lo que esta ocurriendo, el siguiente capítulo será muy especial así que espérenlo con ansias.**

**Richie3f fuera**


	15. Capítulo 15: Amor

**Capítulo 15: Amor**

Un nuevo día había llegado a Ciudad Playa pero en esta ocasión era muy temprano, muchos de los locales seguían cerrados y mucha gente seguía dormida o recién se estaban levantando y por estolas calles estaban casi vacías con excepción de Kiki quien se encontraba en su rutina diaria de correr y de otro humano.

Ese humano se trataba de Steven y se dirigía a toda velocidad a su casa, sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando a Kiki y ella notó a simple vista que Steven se encontraba muy cansado y lleno de sudor lo que la hizo preocuparse un poco "Oye Steven ¿Estás bien?" Steven la ignoro por completo y siguió corriendo, haciendo que la preocupación de Kiki se hiciera más grande.

Cuando Steven por fin llegó a su casa abrió la puerta tan fuerte que incluso quebró el cristal y sorprendiendo a Spinel quien se encontraba preparando un café, subió a toda velocidad las escaleras y en un santiamén se acostó sobre su cama y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

Spinel subió las escaleras lentamente sabiendo perfectamente porque Steven se encontraba así y es por eso qué debía medir sus palabras para que todo saliera de acuerdo con su plan "Steven… ¿Te encuentras bien?" ella llevaba consigo una taza y se acercó a la cama "Te traje una taza de café como te gusta con tres cucharadas de azúcar"

Steven no reaccionó y siguió acostado boca abajo mientras su almohada se humedecía por las lágrimas, Spinel sabía que este sería el resultado de hacer que Connie rompiera con el y aun habiendo visto como se puso la noche anterior no podía evitar sentirse horrible por ver a Steven de ese modo.

"Escucha si quieres que te deje solo entonces lo haré" Spinel dejó la taza de café en el buró y prosiguió a salir de la habitación pero algo la detuvo, cuando se fijó vio que Steven estaba sosteniendo su mano "¿Quieres que me quede?"

Steven solo asintió con la cabeza y Spinel se sentó en el piso recargándose en la cama sin soltar la mano de Steven "Me quedaré el tiempo que quieras" Spinel se quedó callada escuchando como Steven no paraba de llorar mientras ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro sabiendo que su plan estaba teniendo éxito.

(Una hora después)

Ambos seguían en la misma posición y Steven ya se estaba tranquilizando y su llanto era mas débil que cuando empezó aunque seguía boca abajo, Spinel estaba tan concentrada sosteniendo la mano de Steven que no sintió que había pasado una hora, en ese momento Steven volteó su cabeza a un lado "Me dejó"

Spinel escuchó a Steven decir algo pero lo hizo en una voz tan baja que apenas pudo escucharlo "¿Qué dijiste?" Spinel se puso de rodillas y acercó su cara a la de Steven para poder escucharlo "Ella me dejó" su voz estaba quebrada y sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto haber llorado "¿Quién te dejó?"

"Connie me dejo anoche" el decir eso hacía que unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieran la cara de Steven "¿Te dejó?" Spinel fingía estar sumamente sorprendida por la noticia, Steven solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza "¿Cómo fue que sucedió?" Spinel tenía un poco de miedo por hacer esa pregunta porque no sabía si era correcto "Ella simplemente… me llamó por teléfono y… y…"

Steven no podía terminar la frase pues el dolor de recordar eso era demasiado grande "¿Ni siquiera tuvo la dignidad de decírtelo en persona?" esta era la oportunidad perfecta de Spinel para hacer quedar peor a Connie e iba a aprovecharla "Cuando llegué… a su casa… ya se habían ido" con mucho esfuerzo Steven logró terminar esa frase.

"Mira no sé si esto te haga sentir mejor pero sé perfectamente como te sientes" Steven miro con algo de curiosidad a Spinel por lo que dijo y ella continuó hablando habiendo atrapado su atención "Se lo que siente creer que estarás con alguien toda tu vida y que de un momento a otro desaparezca para siempre" por alguna razón el saber que alguien mas había pasado por lo mismo y que comprendía su dolor hizo que a Steven se le dibujara una pequeña sonrisa.

"Supongo que eso… nos convierte a los dos en expertos en abandonos" Steven habló con un poco más de energía, ambos se vieron directamente a los ojos por un momento y de la nada se comenzaron a reír "Jajaja no es como pensé que sería pero el resultado fue el mismo ¿Ya te sientes mejor?" no se notaba pero esa pequeña risa hizo que el animo de Steven subiera mucho "Si ya me siento un poco mejor, gracias Spinel"

Spinel se puso de pie y colocó sus manos en su cintura "Pues será mejor que te prepares porque esto es solo el comienzo, me aseguraré de que tengas el mejor día de tu vida y cuando menos lo esperes ya no estarás sufriendo por lo que pasó con Connie"

La sonrisa de Steven se hizo mas grande y su humor estaba mejorando "Entonces será mejor que me arregle, no quiero salir a la calle en estas condiciones" Steven por fin se levanto y se sentó en la orilla de la cama "Tonterías, no importa en que condición estés siempre te ves muy guapo" tras decir eso, a Spinel le tomó unos cuantos segundos procesar lo que acababa de decir y su cara no tardó en ponerse roja.

Steven también se sonrojo a no poder más, ambos se quedaron totalmente callados y ninguno sabía que decir hasta que Spinel por fin habló "Creo que lo mejor… será que me vaya y prepare las cosas" mientras Spinel decía eso se estaba retirando lentamente caminando hacia atrás "Si y yo… me daré una ducha que me hace falta"

Ambos estaban mirando a cualquier parte de la habitación con tal de evitar verse a los ojos por la vergüenza que sentían "Entonces te veré al rato" con eso dicho Spinel salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Steven solo aun tratando de procesar todo lo que acababa de suceder "De acuerdo"

(Unos minutos después)

Spinel estaba en el centro del PPM y estaba recuperando la respiración de lo rápido que salió corriendo de la casa _"No puedo creer que le haya dicho eso de la nada_" su cara se estaba volviendo a poner a poner roja con tan solo recordar ese momento "_Muy bien Spinel tranquilízate, esta es la oportunidad que preparaste para ganar el corazón de Steven así que no lo arruines_"

Spinel se abofeteó ligeramente las mejillas dos veces con ambas manos para prepararse mentalmente "_Muy bien, lo mas importante es tener algo romántico listo para la noche pero necesitaré ayuda con eso_" mientras Spinel pensaba en quien podría ayudarla con el asunto romántico observó que Lapis estaba pasando cerca de ella "_Bingo_"

Quien mejor para ayudar a Spinel con un gesto romántico que alguien que planeaba casarse, Spinel se acercó a Lapis con velocidad moderada para no cansarse "¡Lapis, Lapis!" Lapis volteó para buscar a quien la llamaba y al ver que se trataba de Spinel se puso feliz "Hola Spinel, es bueno verte por aquí"

"Es bueno estar aquí, y dime ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Spinel sabía que tenía que iniciar una conversación casual antes de pedirle un favor tan importante "Solo estoy dando una vuelta por el lugar para despejar mi mente, recuerda que le pediré matrimonio a Peridot en unos días" Lapis no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por la idea de casarse "Como voy a olvidar algo tan importante, solo recuerda invitarme a la boda"

"No te preocupes te daré un asiento hasta adelante, por cierto ¿Cómo vas con al asunto de tu enamorado?" Lapis tenía mucha curiosidad por saber como le iba a Spinel en sus asuntos románticos lo que le resultó muy práctico "De hecho que bueno que lo mencionas porque precisamente quería hablar de eso contigo"

"Así que tuviste avances, tienes que decírmelo todo pero no aquí" la emoción de Lapis era tanta que casi estaba gritando "Acompáñame, conozco el lugar perfecto donde podemos hablar" Lapis tomó la mano de Spinel y comenzó a correr a quien sabe donde mientras jalaba a Spinel "Oye no tan rápido"

(…)

Steven se estaba duchando para estar listo para cuando regresara Spinel, el creía que no podría sacarse a Connie de la cabeza pero para su sorpresa lo único en lo podía pensar era en pasar el día con Spinel, desde la fiesta de la otra noche pensaba mas en Spinel y lo hermosa que se veía que en Connie.

El recordar a Spinel hacía que Steven se sonrojara y se puso a pensar en como se vería con otros atuendos hasta que en un momento se pregunto como se vería ella con menos ropa de lo habitual, la cara de Steven se convirtió en un tómate ante ese pensamiento "_¿En que estoy pensando? Spinel es mi amiga y no debería tener esa clase de pensamientos_"

Steven se decía a si mismo que ellos solo eran amigos "_Así es, ella solo es mi amiga_" la tristeza estaba volviendo a él, sabía que algo entre el y Spinel era casi imposible pero la pregunta era por qué eso lo hacia ponerse triste si el no tenía sentimientos más allá que de amistad.

Steven reaccionó y se abofeteó a si mismo "_Reacciona Steven no debes de ponerte así, Spinel se está esforzando para alegrarte el día_" con eso en su mente Steven continuó con su ducha pero esta vez mas alegre.

(…)

Spinel y Lapis estaban sentadas en una de las mesas de afuera de una pequeña cafetería y ambas tomando una malteada "Ahora que estamos sentadas tienes que decírmelo todo" la sonrisa de Lapis no podía ser más grande

"Pues verás el día que tú y yo nos conocimos estaba decidida a decirle mis sentimientos pero ocurrió algo que no esperaba y en ese momento creí nunca podría tener algo con el" mientras Spinel estaba contando su historia Lapis estaba poniendo mucha atención mientras se tomaba su malteada.

"Entonces el día siguiente hubo una situación con las diamantes y para no hacer el cuento largo logré convencerlas de quedarme a vivir en la Tierra y eso me dio el valor que necesitaba" Lapis estaba tan concentrada que no se había dado cuenta que se había terminado su malteada y ya solo estaba absorbiendo aire.

"Ahora estoy planeando declararle mi amor el día de hoy y para eso necesito tu ayuda" Lapis se petrificó al escuchar a Spinel decir que quería su ayuda "Vamos a salir y quiero terminar el día con un gesto romántico pero no sé mucho de eso así que quería saber si tu me puedes ayudar a preparar algo especial para la noche"

Lentamente una sonrisa se estaba dibujando en la cara de Lapis "Por… mis… estrellas… ¡Claro que te ayudare!" Lapis estaba tan feliz de que Spinel le pidiera ayuda que se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con fuerza casi tirando las cosas que había en ella "¿Ya sabes dónde quieres hacerlo? ¿Cómo se lo vas a decir? ¿Qué piensas llevar puesto?"

Lapis estaba inundando con preguntas a Spinel quien se estaba sintiendo abrumada "Lapis por favor una pregunta a la vez" Lapis se dio cuenta de la escena que estaba creando y cuando volteó a sus alrededores notó que todos los que estaban pasando por el lugar se le quedaron viendo "Lo siento"

Lapis se sintió muy avergonzada y se sentó agachando la cabeza esperando desaparecer de la vista de todos, pasados unos momentos todos los que estaban en el lugar continuaron con sus caminos "Esperaba que me ayudaras pero no contaba con ese entusiasmo"

"Perdón pero el saber que te puedo ayudar a encontrar el amor me emocionó mas de lo que creí" Spinel se sorprendió de que Lapis estuviera tan entusiasmada por ayudarla "No tienes que disculparte, solo me sorprendiste" un pequeño silencio incómodo se formó entre ellas mientras Spinel le daba un sorbo a su malteada, el instante que la probo sus pupilas tomaron forma de estrella y se la terminó en cuestión de segundos.

"Creo que si te gustó" ambas rieron ante el comentario de Lapis y el ambiente se relajó "Jaja no puedo evitarlo me encantan las cosas dulces… entonces ¿Me ayudaras?" ahora que Lapis estaba más tranquila no sería bombardeada con preguntas "Te ayudare en lo que sea ¿Qué es lo que necesitas que haga?"

"Lo único que necesito es que me ayudes a preparar algo romántico en el acantilado del templo, mas precisamente al lado del faro" Lapis puso una cara de burla pues sabía perfectamente lo que planeaba Spinel "Ya se que es lo que tramas, piensas declararte a esa persona con la puesta de sol frente a ustedes y si todo sale bien será el momento perfecto para que se besen"

Spinel no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la idea de besarse con Steven, aunque lo deseaba con todo su ser no podía evitar sentir algo de vergüenza "Eso es exactamente lo que quiero" Spinel habló mientras su mirada estaba enfocada en el piso y jugaba con sus dedos lo que hizo que Lapis se enterneciera.

"No te preocupes, sé exactamente lo que debo hacer y te aseguro que para cuando termine el día tu y esa persona especial estarán besándose y quien sabe… puede que lleguen a algo más" Lapis dijo esa última parte con una voz pícara "¿A qué te refieres con llegar a algo más?" para buena o mala suerte Spinel no sabía a qué se refería.

"Eres demasiado inocente pero no te preocupes, ya entenderás que me refiero cuando llegue el momento" Spinel solo se quedó con la duda pero sabía que sería inútil tratar de averiguar de que hablaba así que mejor decidió no seguir con eso "Entonces ¿A qué hora crees tener listo eso?

"No creo que me tarde más de un par de horas, para cuando llegues en el atardecer estará todo listo y ya sea que quieras o no puedes quedarte con el crédito de eso" Spinel no podía creer lo que decía Lapis, además de que la estaba ayudando sin pedir nada a cambio le estaba dando permiso de quedarse con el crédito de lo que hiciera.

Spinel no pudo evitar llorar un poco "Oye ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estas llorando?" Lapis se preocupo un poco de ver a Spinel llorar y por un momento creyó que fue por algo que había dicho "Estoy bien es solo que… estoy feliz de saber que por fin hay alguien a quien puedo llamar una amiga de verdad" Lapis no se pudo sentir mas conmovida por las palabras Spinel "Y yo estoy feliz de que me consideres tu amiga"

Como si se hubieran leído las mentes pidieron otra ronda de malteadas pero esta vez se las tomaron con más calma "Y antes de que te vayas será mejor que te de unas explicaciones rápidas, así estarás lista para esta noche" y con eso Lapis prosiguió a explicarle varías cosas de asunto romántico.

(…)

Steven ya estaba vestido con su ropa de diario y listo para salir, solo estaba esperando a que Spinel regresara para comenzar con el día de diversión estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala y mientras esperaba estaba viendo las fotos de su celular.

Mientras pasaba por las fotos llegó a la carpeta donde tenía guardadas las fotos de el con Connie y no pudo evitar ponerse triste al recordar todos los buenos momentos que paso con ella, Steven quería abrir la carpeta pero sabía que al hacerlo solo se entristecería más y comenzaría a llorar otra vez así que se abstuvo de abrirla y decidió guardar su teléfono.

En ese momento Spinel abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo que el cristal se quebrara todavía más "¡¿Quién esta listo para un día lleno de diversión?!" el ver a Spinel tan emocionada hizo que Steven se le fuera esa tristeza "Volviste más rápido de lo que esperaba"

"Bueno entonces si quieres puedo regresar más tarde" Spinel no se sintió ofendida pero fingió estarlo para jugarle una pequeña broma a Steven "¡Espera no te vayas!" la broma funcionó ya que Steven se puso nervioso y creyó que Spinel de verdad se iría.

"Jajaja tranquilo Steven solo estoy jugando" la intención de Spinel era alegrar a Steven y dio resultado "Esta bien me atrapaste, por un momento creí que de verdad te habías enojado, entonces ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?" Steven se puso de pie y se acercó a Spinel quien seguía en la puerta.

"Tengo planeadas tantas cosas que no se si alcanzaremos a hacerlo todo así que simplemente iremos a lo que nos quede más cerca" Steven no sabía si era una buena o mala idea no tener un plan concreto para pasar el día pero debido a los acontecimientos recientes le dio poca importancia y decidió seguir la idea de Spinel sin dudarlo.

"Entonces empecemos de una vez" sin perder tiempo Spinel enrollo sus brazos en Steven y lo levantó para cargarlo "Spinel no tienes que hacer esto, puedo caminar solo" Spinel no le hizo caso y prosiguió a salir corriendo de la casa para comenzar el día de diversión.

(…)

La primera parada que hicieron fue en la playa "¿Por qué estamos en la playa?" Steven se preguntaba que hacían allí "Estuve averiguando un poco y descubrí que a los humanos les gusta crear figuras con la arena de las playas así que pensé que esta sería una gran manera de distraerte de lo que ocurrió" Steven no se esperaba que fuerana empezar con eso pero no era nada malo "Bueno, debo admitir que en efecto es una gran idea la que tuviste pero ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

"¿Claro, lo que quieras" Spinel estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa que Steven le pidiera, después de todo este día estaba dedicado a el "¿Crees que ya me puedas bajar?" Spinel seguía cargando a Steven y al darse cuenta que no lo había bajado se apenó un poco "Ups, perdón se me olvido" Spinel bajo a Steven y lo sacudió un poco.

"No te preocupes por eso pero dime ¿cuánto tiempo planeas que estemos aquí?" a Steven le gustaba la idea de hacer unos castillos de arena pero le preocupaba que pasaran demasiado tiempo ahí y no alcanzaran a hacer las demás cosas "¿Estaba planeando que una hora máximo, así podremos lucir nuestras habilidades de construcción de arena"

"Me parece perfecto" en ese instante ambos se separaron un poco y comenzaron a construir sus castillos aunque ambos pensaron en hacer otra cosa en lugar de castillos.

(…)

Pasada la hora, ambos habían terminado y estaban listos para mostrar sus habilidades de escultura en la arena, Steven había hecho una réplica de la estatua del templo de un metro y estaba muy bien detallada y de haberse saltado los detalles le hubiera quedado más grande.

"Ya terminé" Steven estaba orgulloso de su trabajo y estaba listo para presumirlo "Yo igual" Spinel ya también había terminado y cuando Steven volteó a ver lo que ella había hecho se quedó con la boca abierta.

Spinel había hecho una escultura de tres metros de Steven, tenía los brazos sobre la cintura como si estuviera posando como un héroe pero lo curioso de la escultura es que Steven no llevaba nada puesto en la parte superior y sus músculos estaban muy bien definidos.

"¿Por qué hiciste una escultura de mí?" Steven tenía curiosidad de saber por qué rayos la escultura era de él "La verdad es que empecé haciendo una figura de mi misma pero en algún momento tu te cruzaste por mi mente y decidí crear una estatua para simbolizar tu heroísmo" Spinel se podía ver muy orgullosa del resultado final.

"Entiendo porque lo hiciste pero ¿Por qué estoy sin playera?" Steven estaba mas preocupado por el hecho de estar sin playera "Es que solo de ese modo se podían ver tus grandes músculos" Steven no se dio cuenta que las pupilas de Spinel tenían forma de corazón mientras admiraba su escultura "Pero ni siquiera estoy musculoso, de hecho estoy un poco subido de peso"

Steven no se percató que sus palabras estaban lastimando a Spinel "¿No te gustó?" Spinel creía que a Steven le había disgustado la escultura que había hecho de él y estaba al borde de las lágrimas "Claro que me gusta, incluso me siento muy alagado que me veas de esa forma tan heroica"

Steven sabía que unas simples palabras no serían suficientes así que se le ocurrió una idea "¡Ya se! ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos una foto frente a nuestras esculturas para conmemorar este momento?" la idea fue un éxito porque Spinel se alegró de inmediato "¡Me encantaría!"

Ambos se pusieron frente a la escultura de Steven, el humano puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Spinel, lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco, mientras que ella hizo un signo de paz con sus dos manos "Muy bien ahora di Arena"

"¡Arena!" *click

(…)

Ya habían pasado varias horas y todo el día estuvo lleno de diversión para el alegre dúo, después de jugar en la arena fueron al parque de diversiones donde se fueron directamente a las atracciones grandes como las tazas giratorias y la montaña rusa, aunque la segunda era mas un capricho de Spinel que se quedó con las gana de la vez anterior que fueron.

De ahí fueron al bosque donde aprovecharon el gran espacio abierto para jugar muchas cosas como las atrapadas, las escondidas y donde obviamente Spinel tenía toda la ventaja, luego ambos almorzaron en la pizzería donde se quedaron mas de lo esperado ya que se metieron demasiado en las historias que estaban contando y a cada uno de los lugares donde fueron se tomaron una fotografía para conmemorar la ocasión.

Ya se estaba comenzando a meter el sol y Spinel tenía sus manos sobre los ojos de Steven mientras lo guiaba a la locación que Lapis había preparado "Por el viento y la inclinación del camino se que vamos al acantilado del templo ¿Por qué tengo que ir cegado?"

"Tu me sorprendiste la primera vez que me llevaste así que ahora es mi turno" tanto Steven como Spinel estaban emocionados por ver la sorpresa que había para terminar el día, el resto del camino lo continuaron en silencio pero no era incómodo.

Cuando por fin llegaron al final la primera en quedarse boquiabierta fue Spinel "_Wow, Lapis en verdad se superó con esto_" Spinel estaba tan sorprendida que no había quitado sus manos de los ojos de Steven "¿Pasare el resto del día así o ya puedo ver?" por el tono de Steven era mas una pregunta de juego que una seria.

"Perdón se me olvido" Spinel quitó sus manos y Steven pudo admirar el escenario que estaba frente a él, se trataba de una mesa cuadrada que estaba cubierta con un mantel rojo y tenía dos sillas a los lados con un corazón en el respaldo, en el centro de la mesa había una linterna de aceite encendida junto a dos copas de cristal y una botella de jugo de naranja en una cubeta de acero llena de hielo, la mesa estaba cubierta por un toldo plegable de color blanco y todo estaba rodeado por velas que formaban un corazón y todo eso estaba decorado con el atardecer como fondo.

Era un escenario digno de una película de romance y ambos estaban genuinamente sorprendidos "Spinel ¿Tu hiciste eso?" ella estaba a punto de decirle la verdad pero recordó lo que Lapis le dijo acerca de poder quedarse con el crédito, lo pensó por unos momentos y decidió hacerle caso "Si, yo lo hice ¿Te gusta?"

"Es increíble" ambos se quedaron admirando el escenario por unos segundos hasta que decidieron tomar asiento, Steven como todo un caballero le ofreció a Spinel sentarse primero para poder acomodarle la silla y prosiguió a sentarse él "No puedo creer que tu hicieras todo esto por tu cuenta, y eres muy considerada por poner un jugo normal en lugar de vino o algo alcohólico"

"Ya sabes, yo siempre pienso en lo mejor para ti" Spinel lo dijo con un poco de aire de grandeza, Steven abrió la botella y sirvió el jugo en las dos copas "¿Sabes lo que es un brindis?" Steven tenía la ligera esperanza de que Spinel supiera lo que es "Si lo sé, es una de las cosas que averigüé con anticipación para esto" en realidad era una de las cosas que Lapis le explicó a Spinel mientras se tomaban las malteadas.

"Entonces quisiera hacer un brindis" ambos tomaron sus copas y las levantaron "Esto va por ti, por haberme dado un día tan memorable y haber estado ahí cuando más lo necesitaba" a Steven le brillaban los ojos ya que estaba cerca de llorar, ambos tomaron un sorbo de sus copas "Yo también quisiera hacer un brindis" Spinel vio que esa era su oportunidad para abrirse y por fin decirle a Steven lo que en verdad sentía.

"Yo quisiera brindar por ti, porque a pesar de lo que hice tu me perdonaste y me diste una segunda oportunidad, cuando lo necesitaba tu me rescataste y gracias a ti soy mas feliz que nunca…" Spinel puso su mano sobre la de Steven haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran "Tu me diste una nueva razón para seguir sonriendo y es por eso que aun si me cuesta la vida yo nunca te voy a abandonar pase lo que pase…"

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado que se habían levantado de sus sillas y que lentamente sus caras se estaban acercando "Lo que siento por ti es algo que no he sentido por nadie más y ya no quiero seguir ocultando esos sentimientos…" los dos habían dejado sus copas sobre la mesa, el brindis ya había pasado a segundo plano "Steven Cuarzo Universe… yo te amo"

"Yo… también te amo" ambos se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos y lentamente juntaron sus labios para darse un beso pero no era un beso cualquiera, era uno lleno de amor con el que ambos estaban expresando sus sentimientos y emociones, el beso duró varios segundos hasta que Steven se tuvo que separar para poder respirar y ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos y ya sea por la emoción del momento o por un impulso ambos volvieron a besarse pero esta vez de una manera más apasionada, impulsados por la pasión que estaban sintiendo ambos se subieron a la mesa tirando las cosas al suelo en el proceso, Steven estaba sobre Spinel y sus labios solo se separaban para que el humano pudiera tomar pequeñas bocanadas de aire.

Sus respiraciones se estaban agitando y el calor de sus cuerpos estaba incrementando "Creo que mejor continuamos esto en mi habitación" Steven no quería detenerse pero sabía que ese no era el lugar correcto para continuar "Me parece bien" Steven se puso de pie y antes de que Spinel pudiera hacer algo el la levantó y la cargó en sus brazos.

"¿Steven que estas…?" Spinel no pudo terminar su frase porque Steven la interrumpió con sus labios pero a ella no le molesto en lo absoluto, mientras se seguían besando Steven comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a la casa pero en lugar de ir por el camino largo simplemente salto del acantilado y lentamente descendieron a la casa.

Una vez que tocaron el piso Steven no podía abrir la puerta con las manos pues las estaba usando para cargar a Spinel así que optó por patear la puerta para abrirla lo que provocó que el cristal por fin se rompiera pero a ninguno de los dos les importo, una vez que entraron Steven bajó a Spinel y sin perder el tiempo continuaron besándose pero esta vez con aun más intensidad que antes.

Mientras subían las escaleras Steven y Spinel se estaban quitando sus prendas dejándolas en las escaleras como si se tratará de un camino de migajas a seguir, cuando llegaron a la cama de Steven ambos ya estaban usando solo su ropa interior, los dos se detuvieron para admirar el cuerpo del otro y se quedaron hipnotizados ya que a sus ojos estaban observando la belleza encarnada.

Ninguno de los sabía que decir, estaban sin palabras para poder expresar el momento tan mágico que estaban experimentando "¿Estas segura de esto?" por mucho que Steven quisiera seguir debía asegurarse que Spinel también quisiera continuar con eso "Nunca he estado más segura en toda mi vida"

Con esa afirmación fue más que suficiente para que ambos continuaran, y a lo largo de esa noche fue donde ambos consumaron su amor.

**Me tardé más de lo que esperaba pero por fin terminé, el momento que de seguro muchos esperaban por fin llegó, el amor entre ambos floreció y las cosas van para bien, por ahora.**

**Esta historia se está acercando a su final, cálculo que entr capítulos más terminará así que esperen con ansias y nos estaremos leyendo después.**

**Richie3f fuera**


End file.
